recehan anak IPS
by matarinegan
Summary: ffc ini nggak jadi tamat cuma beralih fungsi menjadi kumpulan cerita anak IPS.. [slice of life sosial class]silahkan dikunjungi teman-teman. AKUN LOGOUT SEMENTARA
1. Chapter 1

Summery : "Mau bagaimana lagi.. Sayang kekasihmu ini masih dalam proses pertumbuhan jadi wajar cepat lapar.."/ Emerald Sakura mengamati setiap gerakan kekasihnya itu mulai dari memakai helm sampai menghidupkan motor. "Berati kamu belum pubertas dong? Masak masih dalam proses pertumbuhan?.."/ Naruto mematung dan sedetiknya ia menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi badan Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya yang berbalut helm pada Sakura.

Warning : OOC, typo, aku tidak memakai aturan EYD ataupun kata baku yang berlaku, fic sanatai.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : T

 **recehan anak IPS**

Di kelas XI-IPS 2 begitu ribut dan gaduh, maklum sekarang adalah jam pelajaran terakhir dan guru yang mengajar mapel geografi tidak masuk, alhasil seluruh siswa ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan 50 soal pilihan ganda dan 20 soal esay yang ada dibuku LKS mereka. Namun sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerjakan tugas itu, ketua kelas yang seharusnya menjaga kelas agar selalu kondusif dan tertib nyatanya tengah asik bermain kartu uno dipojokan bersama 5 orang temannya.

Perlu diketahu kelas XI IPS di Konoha High School terdiri dari dua kelas yaitu IPS 1 dan IPS 2. Sudah menjadi tradisi turun temurun atau mungkin kutukan jika anak-anak IPS sangat terkenal dengan sikap, sifat, tabiat, kelakuan yang **buruk**. XI IPS 1 masih mending bisa sedikit diatur, buktinya jika ada upacara bendera pas hari senin setidaknya mereka masih ingat untuk sekedar membawa topi dan berbaris sejajar walaupun barisan mereka terlihat seperti ular dilapangan.

Nah kalau anak XI IPS 2 jangankan ingat untuk membawa topi, datang ke sekolah saja suka terlambat, alasannya pun bermacam-macam agar terhidar dari hukuman guru BP mulai dari alasan, ban motor kempes lah, tugas ketinggalan, mengantri beli bensinnya lama, nunggu jemputan pacar, sampai alasan basi yaitu telat bangun.

Di KHS sendiri menerima kelas IPA, IPS dan IPB. Kelas IPA terdiri dari 7 kelas disetiap tingkatan, Kelas IPB memiliki 5 kelas disetiap tingkatanya sedangkan kelas IPS hanya menerima murid yang memiliki niatan murni datang ke sekolah karena paksaan orang tua. Tak heran jika jumlah kelas mereka hanya terdiri dari 2 kelas disetiap tingkatnya

Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu dari 20 orang murid yang mendiami kelas XI IPS 2. Bosan kata itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan hatinya saat ini. Handphone pintar miliknya lowbat dan sedang dicarger dengan powerbank. Dan sepertinya sang kekasih yang duduk sebangku dengannya tengah menepi dan berkumpul dibangku depan bersama teman-temannya. Arloji yang dipakai Naruto menunjukan sisa waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum bel pulang berkumandang.

Dengan tampang malas Naruto merapikan isi tasnya well sebenarnya dia tidak pernah membawa buku kesekolah karena semua buku baik itu buku paket, LKS sampai buku tulis disimpannya pada kolong bangku miliknya jadi bahunya yang kekar tidak mendapatkan beban 3 kilo setiap harinya karena harus bulak-balik membawa buku paket tebal belum lagi ditambah setiap mata pelajaran mewajibkan siswanya memiliki buku tulis catatan dan buku tugas yang terpisah.

Naruto hanya membawa tas selempang kecil yang muat untuk 3 komik, ponsel, powerbank dan dompet. Melirik malas gadis berambut pink yang masih tertawa dengan genk rumpinya, Naruto memilih memakai jaket tipis dengan motif kotak-kotak kepunyaannya.

"Sayang pulang yuk.." Sakura berhenti tertawa sejenak menatap lekat iris safir itu. "Pulang? Bel juga belum.. Entar aja ya, lagi seru nih ngobrolnya.." 3 gadis lain yang menemani Sakura tadi ikut menaruh atensi pada Naruto.

"Yaampun Naruto kalau mau bolos jangan ngajak-ngajak Sakura deh.." Gadis dengan dengan warna rambut hitam dikuncir satu serta beberapa helaian jatuh menjadi poni panjang meletakkan novel yang dipinjamnya dari Sakura. "Mendingan kau diam Guren aku mengajak Sakura bukan kau, jadi tidak usah repot-repot berceramah ya.." Naruto mendongkak menatap gadis yang bernama Guren itu, kedua tangannya disemayamkan pada saku celananya. Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya dibelahan leher Sakura membuat tiga gadis lain merona dengan pemandangan itu.

Dan Naruto sedikit membisikkan sebuah kalimat sontak membuat Sakura merona dan sedikit merinding karena kumis tipis Naruto seperti menggelitik kulit lehernya. Naruto menyeringai dengan repon Sakura dan sedetiknya senyum mengembang diwajahnya yang tampan original.

"Yaudah deh, dari pada ribut nggak jelas.. Ayo sayang kita pulang, aku duluan ya teman-teman.." Sakura berdiri dan melambai centil pada genk PARI yang memiliki kepanjangan 'perkumpulan anak rumpi ips'

"Bye Sakura happy weekend beb.." Gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat melambai ringan takut jika polesan kuteks barunya barantakan gara-gara belum kering.

"Daahhh.. Sakura inget ya besok kita kumpul di K'bar.. Jangan telat!.." Sara yang masih bercermin dengan kaca kecil ikut melambai dan mengingatkan jadwal pertemuan PARI yang rutin mereka lakukan.

"Ok tenang aja.. Nanti chat digrup kita Sara.. Bye.." Sakura menggandeng lengan kekar kekasihnya menuju bangku mereka, Guren, Shion dan Sara menatap iri Sakura.

Yah dari mereka berempat hanya Sakura yang memiliki kekasih dikelas yang sama. Sedangkan Guren dia sedang menjalani proses LDR dengan kekasihnya yang sedang kuliah, kalau Shion pacarnya berada di kelas sekutu yaitu kelas IPA dan Sara menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu sahabat Naruto dikelas sebelah yaitu Sasuke.

"Enak sekali Sakura, setiap hari ngedate mulu.. Giliran aku punya kekasih yang jarang kasik kabar" Guren berujar lesu, efek terbawa perasaan setelah membaca novel romantik milik Sakuran dan melihat tingkah kedekatan pasangan paling difavoritkan di IPS.

"Yang sabar ya mbak.." Sara dan Shion menyemangati setelahnya karena tidak ada Sakura dan bahan obrolan mereka sudah habis akhirnya mereka bertiga sibuk dengan gejet mereka masing-masing.

Sakura memakai cardigan berwarna navi itu dan menggulung rambutnya yang panjang dengan jedai mengingat ia dan Naruto akan pulang bersama otomatis dia tidak ingin rambut indahnya kusut oleh angin. Setelah selesai Sakura merapikan buku catatannya yang sempat ia keluarkan dan memasukkan novelnya juga. Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura dengan susah payah menengguk ludahnya sendiri kenapa? Karena saat ini leher Sakura terpangpang sempurna dihadapannya dan samar-sama ia mencium bau strobery yang manis. Farfum Sakura adalah salah satu hal yang dapat membuat Naruto mabuk dan kehilangan kendali.

"Ayo pulang!.." Naruto yang tidak sabaran langsung mengamit jemari Sakura. Mereka berdua pulang dengan bergandengan tangan. Tak banyak yang melihat mereka berdua membolos karena para guru sedang mengajar dikelas masing-masing.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" Setelah tiba di parkiran Naruto memakaikan Sakura helm bogo.

"Iya kita jalan-jalan aja.. Makan siang mungkin, aku lapar.." Dengan tampang sok imut Naruto memegangi perutnya, seolah menunjukan bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar lapar.

"Baru juga habis makan siang tadi, dasar perut karet.." Sakura menyikut pinggang Naruto, kekasih pirangnya itu benar-benar imut dimatanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. Sayang kekasihmu ini masih dalam proses pertumbuhan jadi wajar cepat lapar.." Emerald Sakura mengamati setiap gerakan kekasihnya itu mulai dari memakai helm sampai menghidupkan motor.

"Berati kamu belum pubertas dong? Masak masih dalam proses pertumbuhan?.." Naruto mematung dan sedetiknya ia menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi badan Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya yang berbalut helm pada Sakura.

"Perlu aku buktikan kalau aku sudah pubertas?.." Bisik Naruto, "Uhh.. gadisku mesum sekali.." Cicit Naruto kemudian membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "Ish.. apaan sih, yang mesum itu kamu" Sakura yang malu akhirnya menunjuk balik Naruto.

"Yah.. malah nunjuk balik.. wuuhh, Sakura mesum" Dengan gemas Naruto mencubit hidung kekasihnya, karena kesakitan Sakura menurunkan dengan kasar kaca helm miliknya membuat tangan Naruto terjepit disana.

Sragg..

"Aww.. duduh.. sakit.." Rengak Naruto. Lelaki itu meniup-niup tangannya yang terjepit. "Rasakan.. Bandel sih.." Nyalang Sakura dengan tawa nistanya. Naruto marah ia melirik Sakura yang sedang tertawa atas kemenangannya.

"Nih rasakan.." Naruto memukul lembut helm Sakura, walau tidak keras tapi cukup membaut helm bogo itu bergeser ke samping karena terlalu kebesaran dikepala Sakura.

"Sudahlah.. Cepat naik atau kita akan ketuan bolos oleh guru piket.." Tegas Naruto.

"Iya Sayang.." Dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat Sakura mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi belakang dan memeluk erat pinggang ramping Naruto. Si lelaki tersenyum sumbringah karena gadisnya sangat penurut, inilah sebabnya Naruto lebih suka pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan motor ketimbang mobil. Alasannya cukup simple karena ia bisa merasakan pelukan Sakura dan tentunya sebagai lelaki ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan dada Sakura yang menggencet kuat punggungnya. Itu saja cukup membuat juniornya menangang Ups sekarang siapa yang mesum.

Naruto mempermanis gayanya dengan memakai kaca mata hitam. Mengingat siang ini begitu terik dan helm yang ia kenakan tidak memiliki penutup kaca seperti helm milik Sakura. Motor vespa primavera 125 bike keluaran terbaru itu melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Untungnya gerbang KHS terbuka lebar hingga kegiatan bolos Naruto berjalan lancar tanpa kendala.

Yah kalau anak IPS jangan heran, mereka bisa seenaknya saja berkeliaran di KHS karena sudah dari sana-Nya setiap angkatan memiliki ciri khas kenakalan. Mereka berfikir jika peraturan ada itu adalah untuk dilanggar, para guru serta jajaran eksekutif komite sudah tidak bisa menangani sifat urakan anak IPS.

Dengan tangan kiri yang memegang tangan ramping Sakura, Naruto mengelusnya lembut. "Sayang kita pergi ke mall ya? Aku mau belanja sesuatu nih.." Naruto menautkan alisnya namun setelahnya ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mungkin belanja sambil makan bukan ide yang buruk.

Setelah memarkirkan motor vespa itu, Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ditengah keramaian mall terbesar di Konoha itu. Akibat ulah mereka banyak orang yang melayangkan tatapan iri well bagaimana tidak? Pasangan beda warna rambut itu menjadi pemandangan yang mencolok ditengah keramaian.

"Kita mau makan apa belanja dulu?" Sakura menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya, kini rambut panjang itu sudah tergerai indah menambah kesan cantik plus-plus pada gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Walaupun Naruto sudah menjaga Sakura agar selalu dekat dengannya namun beberpa lelaki masih menatap kekasih pink-nya itu dengan tatapan buas.

"Memangnya kamu mau beli apa?" Naruto memandang lurus sesekali ia berucap permisi pada orang lain yang menghalangi jalannya. Mengingat sekarang hari sabtu dan besok weekend jadi mall Konoha lumayan ramai.

"Aku mau beli itu.." Cicit Sakura ia sedikit menjinjit guna mengatakan 4 kata tadi. Naruto mengagkat alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Itu apa? Jangan bilang kamu mau beli baju dalam?" Naruto berujar dengan sedikit berbisik yang sontak membuat Sakura malu, namun bukan itu maksud dari gadis Haruno itu.

"Bukanlah.. Tapi saudaranya baju dalam dan kebutuhan pribadi wanita.." Naruto memutar bola matanya, ia sekarang mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut, aku mau keliling dilantai satu.." Sebenarnya Sakura agak kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto tapi bagaimanapun dia juga tidak bisa memaksa Naruto untuk ikut menemaninya berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan wanitakan?

"Iya.. Aku tidak akan lama kok.." Sakura membenarkan tas ransel ukuran sedang yang dibawanya.

"Yasudah, nanti telpon aku jika sudah selesai.. Sini biar aku yang bawa tasmu.." Sakura tersenyum kekasihnya itu memang baik hati. Tak lama setelah mengeluarkan dompet dan ponselnya Sakura menyerahkan tas ranselnya pada Naruto.

"Makasi sayang.."

Setelahnya kedua remaja itu menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa stand makanan yang menarik perhatiannya. Salah satunya adalah stand ramen. Wangi kuah ramen yang menusuk indra penciumannya semakin membuat perut putra tunggal Uzumaki itu semakin menggila.

Remaja laki-laki itu menengguk ludahnya sendiri. _"Wuah.. mumpung tidak ada Kaa-chan, ramen jadilah khu..khu..khu.."_ Batin si-pirang. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah ke kedai yang memiliki konsep unik untuk sebuah stand ramen.

Helaian merah muda itu terlihat memasuki blok mall yang menjual produk khusus kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dengan sedikit membaca arah jalan menuju tempat barang yang akan dibelinya, tak butuh waktu lama Sakura sudah sampai dan memilih barang yang akan dibelinya.

" _Pakai sayap, atau tidak ya?"_ Batinnya menimang. _"Sama saja sih-kalau kalau keluar banyak ya pasti bocor"_ Tak butuh waktu 5 menit, Sakura mencomot random produk baru yang dilihatnya. Setelahnya gadis itu menuju tempat pembayaran yang ada diujung utara blok.

Karena sedikit tergesah dan suasana mall yang sedikit padat Sakura tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang. Sang-korban memasang senyum maklum, yah untunglah Sakura tidak mendapat makian darinya. "Maaf aku tidak sengaja.." Sakura berujar dengan kikuk, dan disambut anggukan oleh lelaki itu.

Mata emeraldnya tak sengaja melihat stand makeUp, secara alami naluri gadisnya menuntun tubuh Sakura untuk sekedar melihat-lihat isi stand itu.

"Huaa.. lipstik matte, lip balm, lipgloss semua warna ada.. Kuteks juga ada.." Seru antusias Sakura, dan tanpa sadar gadis itu merogoh koceknya lebih dalam demi menambah koleksi terbaru alat makeUp dikamarnya.

Setelah melunasi pembayaran, Sakura mengotak atik ponselnya berusaha menelpon sang kekasih. Namun sudah dua kali ia mencoba selalu suara operator yang menggangkat panggilannya. _"Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif.."_ Kurang lebih begitulah suara operator itu.

"Yah..bagaimana sih, kenapa nomornya tidak aktif.." Guman Sakura, gadis itu melai kesal karena terhitung sampai saat ini ia sudah mencoba menggubungi ponsel si-pirang jabrik lebih dari 7 kali. Karena lelah akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri Naruto ke lantai bawah.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang leha-leha menyeruput ramen jumbo pesanannya tidak ingat jika ponselnya yang mati masih terhubung dengan powerbank. "Huahh.. enak sekali, ini baru surga.." Seru Naruto, membut pelanggan lain yang sedang menunggu antrian memandangnya heran.

"Ganteng-ganteng kok aneh.."

"Baru pertama kali makan ramen kali.."

"Setres tuh anak orang.."

Terhitung hanya butuh waktu 15 menit Naruto makan dengan lahap dan hasilnya mangguk besar itu sudah kosong dan sangat bersih hanya menyisakan sumpit saja. Leki-laki itu menggosok perutnya yang sedikit kembung, dan rasa kantuk mulai menghinggapinya karena sudah kenyang.

"Duh.. Sakura mana sih? Lama banget, cuma belanja itu doang.." Dengan bosan, Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas meja.

Dengan tampang kesal Sakura, berkeliling ke seluruh tempat dilantai satu tapi keberadaan si-pirang tidak terlihat juga memalui sedotan? Dan sepanjang jalan gadis pink itu berusaha menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya itu.

"Fuck kau Naruto, aku sudah seperti orang bodoh sekarang.." Geram Sakura tertahan.

15 menit berikutnya, karena mengantuk Naruto malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Semangkuk porsi jumbo ramen itu menghipnotis alam bawah sadarnya untuk segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

Sejauh kaki melangkah, oaisi pirang itu tak kunjung ditemukan. Sakura haus ia memilih menepi ke sebuah kafe yang menyediakan minuman dingin. Tak lama pesanannya datang, dengan ganas Sakura menyesap habis isi gelas itu hanya dalam hitungan 3 menit. Otaknya berfikir dimana keberadaan si-rubah kesayangannya itu.

"Aduh.. rubah jelek awas ya kalau ketemu.." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya hingga berbunyi gemerutuk. Setelah membayar tagihan minuman Sakura melanjutkan misinya untuk menemukan si-lelaki pirang itu. Matanya menangkap keberadaan kelai ramen yang begitu mencolok dengan bau khas kuah mie yang menguar sampai keluar kedai.

Twich.. perempatan siku-siku muncul jidatnya yang lebar. Asumsi sementara Naruto pasti pernah tertarik dengan kadai itu mengingat lelaki kesayangannya itu adalah salah satu dari ribuan orang yang memuja olahan mie asal jepang itu. Dengan langkah tenang Sakura memasuki stand itu, dan benar saja tidak sampai 5 detik ia berdiri emeraldnya dapat menangkap keberadaan pria pirang itu yang sedang duduk dipojokan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Nah.. ketemu kau.." Sakura berjalan dengan menenteng kresek plastic serta dompet dan ponsel ditangannya. Setelah sampai dimeja ia menaruhnya dengan kasar, sedetik kemudian tangannya menarik kuat telinga Naruto yang masih asik tidur.

"WUahh.. Aduh.." Jeritan itu keluar dari bibir tipis remaja Uzumaki itu. "Jadi enak ya?.. makan sendiri, tidur sendiri ditempat ber-AC lagi.." Nyalang Sakura dengan berdecak pinggang, Naruto mengamati dari sudut matanya kemarahan gadis musim semi itu. Dan tangan tan itu berusaha melepas jeweran Sakura dari telinganya.

Sontak sekali lagi seluruh pelanggan bahkan pelayan di kedai ramen itu melayangkan pandangan heran dan tatapan tidak percaya. Well seperti itulah kira-kira jika seorang gadis sedang marah.

"Yaampun tidak tau malu.."

"Mereka anak KHS kan? Kok berkeliaran di mall sih?"

"Belum menikah saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi sudah menikah habis nasib si cowok tuh.."

"Padahal cowoknya ganteng, kok ceweknya galak amat sih..?"

Bisik-bisik itu terdengar melalui telinga Naruto yang bebas dari jeratan tangan Sakura. "Aduh.. sayang sakit.. Ampun" Rintih Naruto, rasa malunya tertutupi oleh rasa pedas yang menyerang daun telinganya. Setelahnya Sakura melepaskan telinga kiri Naruto dengan kasar.

"Akh.. Uhh SAkit.." Naruto menggosok-gosok telinganya merusaha meredakan rasa pedas dengan tangan.

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" Nyalang Sakura. Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan keberadaan orang lain dan seolah-olah cuek.

"Ehh.. ponselku? Tidak aktif?" Naruto mengernyit heran, dengan pernyataan Sakura. Dan gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Yang benar saja, sayang dari tadi aku menunggu telpon darimu kok sungguh.." Naruto dengan tampang kesakitan masih ingin membela diri dengan berusaha membuktikan bahwa ponselnya aktif dan tuduhan Sakura yang salah.

Setelah mengeluarkan smarphone warna hitam itu, Naruto membelalak ternyata benar ia lupa jika ponselnya sempat lowbat dan tersambung pada powerbank setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ups.. hehe maaf sayang aku lupa menyalakannya.." Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk helaian pirangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hari ini kamu lupa jika sudah punya ponsel, dan besok mungkin kamu akan lupa jika sudah punya aku.." Dengan nada betek Sakura berujar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok sumpah.. Aku benar-benar lupa.. Maaf sayang" Naruto membujuk Sakura dengan menarik tangannya.

"Udah deh aku mau pulang.. Aku Betek tau udah keliling nyariin kamu ehh malah tidur disini.. " Tegas Sakura masih dengan nada betek dan dengan kasar mengambil tas ransel miliknya yang ada disebelah Naruto.

Kegiatan Sakura membuat tubuh Naruto mendapat pukulan akibat menarik kasar ranselnya. "Aduh pelan-pelan dong.." Naruto berdiri ia mulai marah dan ikut merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Kalau marah ok bisa ngertiin, tapi jangan berlebihan memangnya tidak malu apa sama orang lain? Bahkan anak-anak melihat kita tadi!.." Nasihat Naruto pada Sakura, tapi sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi si-pinkis

Setelah membayar ramennya, Naruto dan Sakura masih melalukan perang dingin. Terbukti sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tidak bicara pada Naruto dan remaja pirang itu juga hanya diam menancap gas penuh menerobos jalan.

Sakura yang awalnya marah dan mati-matian mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak jatuh dari motor karena Naruto yang ngebut akhirnya mengalungkan kedua tangan kecilnya dipinggang kokoh itu. Memang sih terlihat agak egos tapi itulah kenyataannya, Sakura harus menurunkan egonya agar tidak terlempar dijalanan.

END

hah, ideku mentok. ini hanya pelarian :v


	2. episode 2

Fanfic ini nggak jadi tamat, cuma beralih fungsi menjadi kumpulan oneshoot aja.

Oh iya mungkin rate ffc ini beralih ke M, karena ada konten tertentu dan pastinya tidak cocok dimuat pada rate T. Maaf ya..

sekian curcolnya. Silahkan baca fic RAI episode 2.

Warning : OOC, typo, aku tidak memakai aturan EYD ataupun kata baku yang berlaku, fic sanatai.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **recehan anak IPS**

Sakura POV

Tak terasa 2 hari liburan weekend sudah usai dan sekarang adalah hari senin. Aku tengah menengguk susu coklat buataanku. Matanku masih terasa berat karena kemarin malam aku lembur mengerjakan tugas sejarah milik kekasihku.

Oh God.. kalau aku ingat-ingat tugas itu lagi, rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan susu yang aku minum. Bayangkan saja tugas sejarah itu harus dikerjakan tulis tangan kata Tobirama sensei sih biar tidak ada siswa yang membuat tugas hanya dengan cara copy-paste.

Dan Naruto yang kebagian tugas meringkas peristiwa pengeboman Hiroshima-Nagasaki, membuatku mengelengkan kepala. Begitu malasnya kekasiku itu hanya tinggal menulis poin-poin pentingnya saja dia tidak mau dan ia malah meminta bantuanku.

Yah tugas sejarah milikku sudah aku selesaikan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Kemarin malam Naruto menelponku untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas miliknya alhasil sekarang aku merasa ngantuk.

Ayahku beberapa kali menegurku saat aku bermain ponsel dimeja makan. Namun aku cuek saja toh ayah juga sama. Pria paruh baya itu juga sedang menelpon dengan ponsel miliknya.

Ibu menyuuruhku untuk menghabiskan sayur yang sengaja aku sisihkan dan pisahkan dari piringku. Dan aku tidak mau menuruti perintah ibuku itu. Bukan rahasia lagi jika aku memang tidak terlalu suka dengan sayur. Ibuku tau itu! dan dia selalu saja memaksaku untuk memakannya!.

Ponselku bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk. Jariku dengan lihai membuka aplikasi chating yang aku pakai untuk berkomunikasi dengan kekasih dan teman-temanku.

Satu pesan dari Naruto dan aku langsung membacanya.

" _Sayang hari ini mendung aku mau bawa mobil ke sekolah, tunggu aku ya._ _15 menit lagi aku otw soalnya baru bangun hehe.."_

Aku menautkan alisku. Astaga apa Naruto lupa kalau sekarang hari senin dan pastinya setiap hari senin akan diadakan upacara bendera setiap siswa diwajibkan hadir 15 menit sebelum bel upacara dibunyikan.

Sunggu jika tidak ingin dihukum Ibikie sansei seharusnya sekarang ia sudah menjemputku untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Langsung saja aku mengetikkan balasan pesan padanya.

"Sayang nggak usah mandi waktunya tidak cukup, aku tidak mau kena hukum nanti.." [read]

Aku terlonjak, karena pesan dariku langsung dibaca olehnya. Tak berselang lama balasannyapun tiba.

" _Ok sayang, tenang aja aku mandinya cuma 5 menit aja kok nggak lama sumpah.."/ stiker_

Aku memasang wajah datar, sempat-sempatnya kekasihku itu mengirimi aku sebuah stiker bergerak yang memiliki maksud otw mandi.

15 menit kemudian aku yang sudah cantik dengan seragam KHS yang membalut tubuh seksiku? Tengah berdiri di depan teras rumah berharap Naruto segera datang menjemputku.

Air mulai menetes dan membasahi jalanan. Huh ternyata hujan mulai turun dan semakin lama-semakin deras.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, menyebalkan walaupun sebagian orang mengatakan kalau hujan itu berkat dan anugrah dari Kami-sama. Tapi bagiku hujan itu merepotkan dan hujan adalah salah satu hal yang aku benci selain sayuran.

Ayah sempat mengajakku untuk berangkat bersama, namun aku tidak mau dan menolaknya dengan halus. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama Naruto, untungnya ayah tidak marah mungkin karena ayah pikir Naruto itu perempuan bukan anak laki-laki dan pastinya bukan kekasiku.

Entah kenapa ayah baik padaku hari ini, buktinya aku diberikan tambahan uang jajan. Yess.. setelah ini aku akan meminta Naruto menemaniku ke toko buku untuk membeli novel baru.

Huh.. karena bosan , aku bahkan sudah memposting 2 story di akun snapgram milikku dan pada akhirnya ponsel yang aku simpan di kantung jas bergetar beberapa kali. Ada tiga pesan dari kekasihku dengan cepat aku membacanya masing-masing pesan berjeda waktu 3 menit dari yang sebelumnya.

" _Sayang, aku mampir ke pombensi dulu ya.."_

" _Saku hujan mulai turun nih.."/stiker_

" _Yess makin deras, nggak jadi upacara deh.."_

Ok fiks aku koreksi lagi ucapanku tadi tentang hujan, rupanya hujanlah yang menjadi penyelamat kami berdua untuk lolos dari hukuman guru BP terdisiplin diKHS.

"Sayang kamu dimana?" [read]

" _Lagi di perempatan.. tunggu bentar.."_

Aku melongo, jika tadi Naruto bilang ia pergi ke sekolah dengan mengendarai mobil. Tapi kenapa bisa ia membalas pesanku dengan cepat dan tidak ada typo sama sekali !.

Aku pikir dia itu… Warbiazaa..

Emerald ku berkilat senang kala mobil Nissan Juke berwarna putih berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumahku. Yap itu mobil kekasihku yeiii...

Naruto turun dari mobil, ia hanya mengenakan seragam KHS tanpa jas. Membukakan payung berwarna merah dan berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Yosh.. maaf membuatmu lama menunggu.." Kata itu yang pertama keluar dari bibirnya. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman, sontak membuat Naruto sedikit merona.

"Pakai ini udara lumayan dingin.." Tangan tannya terulur padaku ia menyerahkan sweeter orange padaku. Aku pikir kenapa bukan ia saja yang memakainya mengingat aku sudah cukup hangat dengan jas HKS yang aku kenakan.

"Kau saja yang pakai, lagian aku sudah pakai jas.." Naruto mengangguk laki-laki itu tidak suka memaksa jika aku memang tidak mau.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat.." Naruto mendekap tubuhku, merapatkan jarak kami dan secara bersamaan kami berlari kecil masuk ke mobil. Tentunya dengan payung ya!

Di dalam mobil cukup hangat rupanya Naruto mengatur suhu Ac setara dengan suhu tubuh. "Sayang tolong ambilkan tisu.." Aku dengan sigap menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuknya. Sekalian saja aku mengelapi wajahnya yang sempat terciprat sedikit air hujan tadi.

"Makasi ya.." Balasnya dengan senyum.

Mobil kami melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, senang sekali rasanya. Apalagi diradio terputar lagu favoritku yaitu Tylor Swift feat Zain berjudul I don't wanna live forever membuat moodku memuncak.

"Oh iya apa tugasku sudah selesai?" Naruto bicara padaku tapi pandangannya focus kedepan.

"Sudah kok, asal kau tau ya sayang.. jariku rasanya kriting menyalin semua kronologi peristiwa pengeboman Nagasaki itu." Aku sedikit mencurahkan keluh kesahku.

Naruto mengamit tanganku dan meletakkan diatas pahanya. "Iya maaf Sakura-chan kemarin aku lupa kalau tugas itu harus dikumpul hari ini.." Aku menarik nafas dan mencubit gemas pipinya.

"Untung saja ada aku, kalau tidak rubah jelek ini akan dapat nilai minus 10 poin dipelajaran sejarah.." Aku mengejek sembari mengamati reaksinya saat tangan nakal ini mencubitnya.

"Aahh..adaahh Sakit.." Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya yang agak memerah karena tanganku. "Hehe.. iya-iya terimakasi sayang nanti aku traktir deh.." Lanjut Naruto dengan girang.

Tak terasa kami sudah tiba disekolah. Beberapa anak yang membawa sepeda motor ke KHS berlindung di post satpam karena hujan lumayan deras disertai dengan angin.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya namun tak lantas mematiakn mesinnya. Mata safirnya mengamati lingkungan sekitar banyak anak yang diantar oleh orang tua mereka ke sekolah hari ini. Mengingat cuaca sangat tidak mendukung untuk mereka berjalan kaki.

Parkiran gurupun masih kosong hanya ada dua mobil parkir disana salah satunya adalah mobil milik kepala sekolah.

"Sepertinya kita datang terlalu awal.."

"Apa maksudmu ini sudah jam 8 lewat 45 loh.." Aku menunjukan jam ponselku pada Naruto dan ia mengagguk paham akan hal itu.

"Lihat buktinya guru saja belum satupun yang datang.." Emerald ku mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Naruto yang mengarah ke parkiran khusus guru.

"Mungkin mereka sedang membeli mantel atau menepi dijalan.. uhh hujannya makin deras.." Naruto sedikit terlonjak karena tiba-tiba kilatan petir terlihat membelah langit.

"Astaga pagi-pagi hujan kilat begini.." Cicit Naruto.

Entah kenapa aku justru senang, artinya jam pelajaran sosiologi kemungkinan besar tidak berjalan semestinya dan kemungkinan quis yang akan diadakan oleh guru sosiologi itu batal.. hahaha..

Naruto menjatuhkan kepala pirangnya pada bahuku. "Enaknya ngapain ya sekarang?.." Gumam Naruto. Tangan nakalnya mulai meraba-raba pahaku sontak membuat aku tergitik geli.

"Enaknya sih nonton film korea.." Jawabku asal, membuat Naruto mengerang tidak setuju.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bolos yuk... Kita pergi ke hotel bagaimana..?" Naruto menyeringai. Sedetik kemudian tanganku yang reflex menampar wajah tampan original kekasihku.

Plak..

"Aduuhh.. duhh.." Lagi-lagi ia mengaduh karena ulahku. Aku membekap mulutku aishh.. tangan nakalku menyakiti wajah sempurna ciptaaan Kami-sama.

"Maaf sayang.." Kilatan kemaraan terlihat dari safir kepunyaan Naruto. Dan aku semakin merasa bersalah.

Naruto memegangi kedua tanganku kuat. "Aku hanya bercanda sayang.." Bisik Naruto serak di telingaku.

"Kau menyebalkan.." Mata kami bertemu safir itu memicing. Naruto berucap sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itu salahmu, kau bicara yang tidak-tidak.." Aku menunjuk wajahnya dengan wajahku karena tanganku masih digenggam kuat oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu cium aku sayang.." Rengek Naruto padaku. Aku terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, hanya sekali ok?" Aku tersenyum nakal padanya. Sungguh aku mencintaimu Naru-sayang..

"Aku tidak janji.." Setelahnya bibir kami menyatu. Uhhh.. begitu kenyal bibirmu sayang. Sorak ku dalam hati.

Sakura POV end

* * *

Lama pangutan itu berlangsung Naruto semakin mendesak Sakura. Walaupun anak laki-laki itu duduk di jok kemudi ia mampu melimpahkan berat badannya untuk menindih Sakura yang duduk dijok samping.

Dada bidang Naruto menekan buah dada sedang milik Sakura yang terlindung oleh bra dan seragam sekolah. Rasanya seperti adu gulat dada saja. Memang sih buah dada milik Sakura terbilang tidak besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Yah pokoknya sedang-sedang saja, mungkin karena masih dalam proses pertumbuhan.?

Hisapan terakhir Naruto menyudahi ciumannya pada Sakura. Naruto kelihatan tertawa dengan ulahnya yang membuat bibir kekasihnya agak merah.

"Ahh.. kau cantik sekali sayang, dan semakin seksi.." Bisik Naruto dan sontak hal itu membuat Sakura merona.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari kungkungan Naruto setelahnya, tangan putih itu ia kalungkan dileher kekasihnya.

"Makasi sayang pujiannya.. aku harap kau jujur.."

"Pstt.. tentu saja, kau yang paling sempurna. Tidak ada yang lain.."

Setelah mendengar kalimat bak mantra dari Naruto, Sakura lantas menarik leher kekar itu mendekat wajahnya. Merasa belum puas Sakura dengan ganas memulai pangutan season dua dan Naruto dengan senang meladeni permainan bibir yang Sakura ciptakan.

Tangan tan milik Naruto menyibak helaian halus rambut kekasihnya. Hingga leher putih tanpa noda itu terlihat oleh safirnya. Bau khas bunga menguar dari sana, Naruto penasaran sabun mandi apa yang digunakan oleh Sakura.

Mungkin lain kali Naruto harus mengajak Sakura pergi ke pemandian air panas atau semacamnya agar tau sabun mandi apa yang digunakan Sakura hingga wanginya tidak pudar seharian.

Sakura menekan kepala jabrik Naruto dan si-pirang tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tangan Naruto justru turun ke bawah membelai manja punggu Sakura. Shit seharusnya Naruto melepaskan jas KHS yang dipakai oleh Sakura tadi.

Akhirnya pangutan kedua disudahi oleh Sakura. Cairan saliva mereka menjadi satu Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengambil tisu mengelap saliva yang membuat bibir kekasihnya kotor.

"Tadi siapa yang minta hanya sekali?" Cibir Naruto. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas memberikan senyum lima jari andalannya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil alih tisu itu kemudian mengelap bibirnya sendiri. "Aku.."

"Sudah aku katakan tidak akan cukup hanya sekali kan?" Naruto mengelus pipi Sakura sayang.

"Itu salahmu, karena terlalu seksi.." Sakura mencocol manja dada bidang Naruto. Atmosfir semakin panas padahal diluar hujan.

"Aku mau membuat tanda special.. " Sakura mengangguk, terserah lah apapun maunya Naruto. Sakura mah ngikut aja..

Naruto mulai aksinya dengan menjilat sensual leher jenjang Sakura. Uhh.. Sensasi geli yang Sakura rasakan membuatnya hanya bisa meremas sweeter orange yang dipakai oleh Naruto.

Setelah jilatan, Naruto mulai menghisap pelan daerah sensitive itu. Bahkan diakhir Naruto sempat menggigit manja kulit leher Sakura. Desahan kecil terlontar dari bibir pich gadis pink itu membuat Naruto semakin bergairah.

Beberapa kali Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dan sukses membuat raum-raum merah ke biru-biruan di leher Sakura.

"Mahakaryaku cantik kan?" Naruto berujar dengan bangga. Tepat setelah persetubuhan kecil-kecilan itu hujan mulai reda dan aktifitas sekolah yang sempat tertunda kembali berjalan normal.

Sakura melihat hasil karya yang dibuat kekasih pirangnya itu. fuck Naruto hari ini bernafsu sekali membuat tanda gigitan hingga mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam waktu 2 hari. Tak lupa juga Sakura mendokumentasikan karya kekasihnya itu memalui snapgram.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan narsis Sakura. Karena iseng lelaki pirang itu juga ikut nimbug saat Sakura merekam aksi bersnapgram'ria' miliknya alhasil video berdurasi kurang dari satu menit itu memperlihatkan Naruto yang mencium pipi Sakura.

"Aku suka sayang.." Sakura sengaja menyisir rambutnya ke belakang agar mahakarya Naruto dapat ditonton khalayak banyak. Kalau disembunyikan kan, kasihan kekasihnya yang sudah susah-susah membuat lukisan ikan cupang itu jadi mubasir karena tidak banyak orang yang tau.

Sinting?

iya.. Sakura memang sinting tapi jika cinta sudah bicara duniamu pasti terasa indah dan hanya kau yang paling merasa benar didunia baru yang kau ciptakan itu.

"Gadisku nakal sekali, mau pamer-pamer ikan cupang.."

"Karena ikan cupangmu bagus sayang, aku suka dan orang lain juga pasti suka.."

"Orang lain?" Heran Naruto.

"hmmm.. iya Orang lain sayang..-"

"-..Pastii suka irii denganku.." Lanjut Sakura dan seketika.

Krik.. krik..krik.. bagaikan bunyi seekor jangkrik di tempat yang sunyi.

Guyonan Sakura sama sekali tidak lucu alias garing bagi Naruto, yang awalnya sudah negative thinking dengan kata-kata 'orang lain' yang diucapkan oleh Sakura tadi.

"Ahh..ah iya-iya.. benar." Dengan kikuk Naruto meng-ia-kan perkataan kekasihnya.

Setelah hujan reda Sakura dan Naruto membenahi penampilan mereka. Dan keluar bersamaan dari Nissan Juke itu.

Pasangan anak IPS paling kece, berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Para siswa lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka malah salah focus pada Sakura yang mengikat sedikit rambutnya dengan jedai hingga bagian depan lehernya terlihat jelas penuh bekas memar.

Naruto mengandeng tangan Sakura tak lupa memasang tampang cool dengan wajah tampan super maksimal menyapa beberapa teman IPS yang lewat disepanjang koridor KHS. Sedangkan Sakura?

Walaupun Sakura mendapat tatapan heran berbagai ekpresi dari siswa ataupun siswi yang lain. Gadis pinkis itu hanya cuek bebek, yah karena pada dasarnya Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang cuek dan hanya baik kepada teman-teman se-anak IPS saja.

Sakura memilih memainkan ponsel pintarnya, berjalan dengan dituntun oleh sang kekasih. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir jika gadis Haruno itu akan menabrak dan ditabrak tembok atau sejenisnya.

Tibalah Sakura dan Naruto dikelas mereka, kelas IPS 2 lumayan ramai hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang belum hadir. Pasangan beda warna rambut itu duduk dengan manis dibanggu mereka.

Naruto mulai asik sendiri ia menyumpal telinganya dengan headset dan mengeluarkan komik miliknya yang tersimpan dikolong mejanya. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa teracuhkan memilih bermain ponsel.

Tak berselang lama genk PARI menghampiri Sakura. Yah mereka yang awalnya sibuk berdandan ria dipojokan syok melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menguncir rambutnya dan hello.. jejak-jejak ikan cupang dileher milik sahabatnya itu menarik semua perhatian penghuni kelas.

"Sakuraa…" Guren yang paling heboh. Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik tubuh mungil Sakura, sontak perlakuan itu membuat gadis pink itu kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan smartphone kesayangannya.

"Aduhh.. Guren apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebal si-pink

"Weehhh.. baru juga libur dua hari kamu sudah!.. aishh cincai !.." Guren menepuk jidatnya.

Sara dan Shion hanya bisa bengong. Eyeliner yang dipakai oleh Shion bahkan melewati garis kelopak mata miliknya. Kaget karena melihat penampakan Sakura pagi ini.

"Well done Sakura.." Sara bertepuk tangan. Entah apa maksudnya Sakura tidak tau.

"Ahhh.. Sakura jangan pamer-pamer ikan cupang aku jadi iri.." Shion berujar dengan centil gadis itu bahkan lupa jika sekarang eyeliner yang dipakainya panjang sebelah.

"Haha.. sudah aku duga kalian pasti iri kan? Makanya minta pada pacar kalian.." Balas Sakura. Kali ini ia mengedarkan ponselnya ke penjuru kelas, berusaha merekam semua kejadian di dalam ruangan dengan kapasitas 20 orang itu.

"Sakura ayo buat snapgram.. storyku belum diperbarui.." Shion dengan semangat mengacungkan hp iPhone 7 plus kepunyaannya setelah menekan tombol kamera betapa terkejutnya Shion melihat wajahnya sendiri dengan eyeliner panjang sebelah.

"Aahhh… mataku.." Pekiknya membuat Sakura Guren dan Sara tertawa nista.

"Pagi anak-anak" Tak terduga seorang guru tua datang membawa buku yang tebal. Membuat semua penghuni kelas IPS 2 itu berhamburan tak tentu arah mencari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Pagi Sarutobi Sensei.." Balas kompak mereka yang sudah duduk manis dimejanya.

"Baiklah karena waktu kita tersita banyak oleh hujan. Maka hari ini saya akan tetap adakan quis sosiologinya-" Belum sempat guru tua itu bicara, semua siswa memotongnya dengan teriakan kompak.

"YAAHHHH…"

"Kok gitu sih sensei?.."

"Aku belum belajar Sensei.."

Kurang lebih begitulah keluh kesah siswa dan siswi IPS 2.

"Saya belum selesai bicara.." Murka Sarutobi.

" Quis akan diadakan selama 30 menit, dengan jumlah 10 soal isian. Kenapa saya adakan quis hari ini? Karena minggu depan saya harus pergi pelatihan selama 3 hari. Jadi mau tak mau jam istirahat kalian saya potong untuk quis hari ini.." Panjang Guru itu.

Wajah-wajah tak terima semakin bermunculan. Salah satu anak laki-laki dipojokan mengacungkan tangannya. "Sensei kami tidak terima jika waktu istirahat dipotong.. bagaimana kalau quis diadakan sepulang sekolah saja.."

"Iya itu benar Sensei kami juga manusia, butuh makan dan minum.." Tuntut rekannya sebangkunya ikut serta.

"Setuju.. itu sama sekali tidak adil.." Bela siswa lainnya.

"Diam semua.. quis ini adalah penilaian akhir bulan. Jadi jika ada siswa yang keberatan silahkan keluar dari kelas, dan siap-siap raport kalian terhiasi dengan warna merah.." Setelah guru itu bersuara lantang tak satupun orang memotong perkataannya lagi.

Termasuk Naruto dan Sakura. Lihatlah wajah keduanya yang menatap nalar guru tua yang galak itu.

"Sekarang keluarkan alat tulis kalian.. peraturannya masih sama, siapa yang mencontek langsung dapat nilai nol." Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan alat tulis masing-masing kecuali Naruto yang meminta pinjam pulpen pada kekasihnya.

"Sayang aku belum belajar.." Bisik Sakura.

"Tenang saja, ada aku. Usahakan lebih dekat agar kau bisa melihat kertas jawabanku.." Sakura mengerti dan segera menggeser beberapa cm pantatnya agar lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Soal telah dibagikan, Sarutobi mengawasi anak didiknya dari meja guru didepan. Maklum sudah tua dirinya tidak sanggup berdiri apalagi berkeliling untuk mengawasi seluruh siswanya.

Namun mata Sarutobi yang dibalut kaca mata tebal itu dengan jeli mengamati setiap gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang ditimbulkan oleh anak didiknya.

Naruto menulis dengan khusyuk jawabannya. Ia yakin seratus persen jawaban yang ditulisnya itu benar. Disampingnya Sakura tampak melamun, jujur saja Sakura tidak tau harus menulis apa dikertas jawaban.

Karena kemarin ia lembur mengerjakan tugas kekasihnya, jadi sekarang Sakura blank ia tidak ingat sama sekali materi Sosiologi yang dipaparkan senseinya minggu lalu.

"Waktu tinggal 15 menit lagi !.. apa ada yang sudah selesai?" Sarutobi berteriak agar suaranya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"BELUM.." Konpak anak-anak.

"Sakura ayo salin.." Tangan tan itu mendorong sedikit kertas yang full berisi jawaban itu lebih dekat ke arah Sakura.

Tak berselang lama Sakurapun menyalin tulisan abstrak milik Naruto namun ada beberapa kata yang Sakura pariasikan sedikit dengan imajinasinya jadi tidak full sama jawaban miliknya dengan Naruto.

"Waktu habis, dalam hitungan ketiga tidak ada lagi yang menulis!. Langsung kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian didepan." Suara lantang Sarutobi mengkordinir seluruh siswa kelas IPS 2.

Gaduh sekali anak-anak saling menjual dan membeli jawaban tetangga, dan Sakura melempar pulpennya ke depan saat ia sudah selesai menulis kalimat terakhir di kertas jawabannya.

"Ahhh.. akhirnya selesai.." Girang Sakura. Naruto tersenyum sumbringah, karena salut akan perjuangan kekasihnya menulis dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Kerja bagus.. sini biar aku yang kumpulkan.." Naruto mengambil kertas milik Sakura. "Terimakasih.."

"Ahh tidak! aku lupa soal no 8 belum terjawab.." Guren heboh sendiri karena kertas jawaban miliknya sudah terkumpul jadi dia tidak bisa mengoreksi ulang jawabannya.

"Yaampun, ada 2 soal yang aku tidak tau dan aku tulis asal saja jawabannya semoga benar.." Cicit Sara, sambil menggenggam kuat pulpen pink miliknya.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai?" Shion yang kebetulan lewat dibangku Sakura menatap heran gadis pink itu karena memasang exspresi baadmood sekarang.

"Iya, baru saja Naruto mengumpulkan kertasku.." Shion mengguk mengerti dengan penuturan Sakura.

"Lalu kamu bisa jawab semuanya?" Lanjut Shion.

"Iya aku jawab full hanya saja aku tidak yakin semuanya benar, karena kemarin aku tidak belajar.." Lesu Sakura. "Aku sih pasrah saja deh.." Kemudian setelah itu Shion kembali duduk manis dibangku miliknya.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah mengumpulkan, pelajaran hari ini saya sudahi selamat siang.." Sarutobi meninggalkan kelas dan disambut suka cita oleh semua siswa dan siswi.

"Akhirnya pria tua itu pergi juga. Sialan kita benar-benar tidak dapat jam istirahat.." Shion menggerutu membuat Sara juga ikut kesal.

"Sumpah aku laper banget, sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas lagi.." Sambung Sara.

Belum sampai beberapa detik Sarutobi sensei keluar kelas, semua anak IPS 2 dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Tobirama Sensei yang mengajar matapelajaran Sejarah. Semua anak melongo artinya mereka semua tidak dapat jatah istirahat.

"Selamat siang semuanya.." Suara baritone itu menyapa 20 anak IPS 2.

"Selamat siang sensei…"

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian, hari ini saya akan mengadakan sesi diskusi semua siswa diwajibkan meberikan argumennya…"

Sunyi dan senyap karena semua penghuni anak kelas IPS 2 kelaparan. Jadi mereka menghemat suara agar tak banyak energy yang tebuang.

"Kenapa semuanya diam?! Kalian tidak ingin mendapatkan tambahan pion ?" Tobirama menyilangkan kedua tangan nya didepan dadanya menunggu respon selanjutnya dari anak didiknya.

"MAU!.."

"Kalau begitu saya akan memberikan sebuah rumusan masalah pada kalian dan silahkan pilih kelompok kalian masing-masing.." Tobirama membuka leptop miliknya dan menyalakan langsung LCD padanya.

Tepat satu setengah jam setelahnya Tobirama mengakhiri kelasnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul duabelas siang.

Sakura merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi sungguh pegal rasanya dari jam 9 sampai jam 12 hanya duduk saja.

"Aduh lapar.." Naruto mengelus-ngelus perut ratanya.

"Aku juga sama.." Sakura meyahuti dengan lesu.

"Woi-woi, Jiraya sensi datang.." Cowok berambut coklat berteriak nyaring, membuat penghuni kelas mendesah kecewa. Baru saja mereka terbebas dari guru sejarah yang menyebalkan sekarang justru wali kelas IPS 2 itu yang datang.

"Ahh.. sialan baru saja mau kekantin.." Gerombolan cowok-cowok yang sudah merapikan dompet mereka masing-masing merenggut kesal.

Dan pintu kelas pun terbuka, Jiraya masuk kelas dengan tangan kosong tak membawa leptop ataupun buku kramat yang membuat takut seluruh siswa IPS.

"Siang semuanya.." Sapa ramah Jiraya. Pandangannya menatap berbagai ekspresi dari anak didiknya.

"Lohh? Kenapa sepi sekali?" pria paruh baya itu mendudukan bokongnya di tepian meja guru.

"Sensei.. kami diperlakukan tidak adil…" Jiraya menautkan alisnya karena mendapat aduan dari salah satu siswinya.

"Hmm? Maksunya apa?"

"Iya sensei masak kami tidak diberikan waktu istirahat.. dari jam 9 sampai sekarang kami hanya belajar. Dan kami kelaparan karena belum makan.." Lagi-lagi cowok berambut coklat itu bicara.

"Hahaha.." Jiraya tertawa renyah. "Jadi sekarang kalian mau apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Mau pulang…" Lantang Guren. Gadis itu sebal karena mendengar percakapan tak tentu arah guru astronomi itu.

"Ohh begitu, tentu boleh.. kalian boleh peluang sekarang.."

"Seriusan sensei?" Kali ini Naruto ikut bersemangat. Jika mendengar kata pulang telinga Naruto jadi berfungsi sangat normal.

"Iya tentu, hari ini aku mendapat pengaduan dari Sarutobi dan Tobirama tentang kalian. Dan aku cukup senang karena mereka mengatakan kalau kelas ini sangat disiplin hari ini itu membuatku ingin memberikan reward khusus.."

Penjelasan Jiraya mengundang tepuk tangan heboh dari kelas. "WHuuuuhh… wuuhh-wuuhh-wuuhh.."

"Apa hadiahnya sensei.?"

"Iya sensei, cepat katakan!.."

"Tenang-tenang!.. Hari ini kalian semua boleh pulang cepat. Mengingat hari ini aku ada janji dengan putriku yang sedang berulang tahun jadi aku tidak bisa mengajar hari ini.." Jiraya tersenyum. Kelas yang awalnya suram sekarang berpancar sinar terang.

"YEESSS…" Sorak anak-anak serempak.

Jiraya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah sepidol hitam. "Tunggu, sebelum kalian pulang aku punya sedikit pengumuman…" Jiraya bicara sambil menulis.

"Untuk nama-nama yang tertera di depan harap hari rabu, mengkordinir teman-temannya untuk hadir dilapangan umum Konoha city menghadiri senam sehat yang diadakan oleh kementerian kesehatan.."

"Sensei apa semua siswa wajib hadir?" Guren aktif bertanya, membuat Jiraya tersenyum senang.

"iya kebetulan sekolah memilih kelas kita sebagai perwakilan KHS.. jadi kalian semua harus hadir.." Jawab Jiraya

"Kenapa tidak minta anak IPA saja yang mewakili sensei?" Naruto berujar malas, bagaimana tidak namanya tertulis dipapan membuat Naruto mulai malas.

"Hmm,… kepala sekolah maunya begitu. Hanya saja, anak IPA ada ujian seleksi olimpiade yang dilakukan oleh kemahasiswaan kurikulum. Karena kebetulan juga kelas kita free, jadi kepsek memilih kelas kita."

"Yeehhh.. padahal hari rabu itu tanggal merah sensei.." Ujar Naruto lesu, Sakura hanya mengut-mangut saja tidak bersemangat mendengarkan ocehan sensenya ataupun teriakan histeris kecewa dari teman-temannya.

"Maaf Naruto, walaupun tanggal merah.. kalian wajib kesana"

"Apa ada pertanyaan lagi, sebelum kalian pulang.." Jiraya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Guren mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "pakaianya apa Sensei?"

"Pakaiannya pakai saja baju olah raga resmi KHS.. ada yang bertanya lagi?" Jiraya mengamati seluruh isi kelas. tak ada lagi yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh pulang jangan bertampang lesu ya, selamat siang.." Jiraya meninggalkan kelas. seketika kelas heboh.

"Yes, akhirnya pulang.."

"Duh laper banget makan dimana ya?"

"Ehh kita jadi nggak entar kerja kelompok?"

Begitulah suara-suara yang berkumandang dikelas.

Naruto berdiri ia merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan dan merapikan segala barang miliknya di meja.

"Ayo pulang.." Kini Sakura, sudah siap dengan tas ransel yang bertengger manis di punggungnya. Naruto memandang sekejap.

"Ok, sayang kamu ngantuk ya? tumben cepet beres-beresnya.."

"Iya anter aku pulang, aku capek banget.. laper.. ngantuk.." Keluh Sakura. Dan justru membuat Naruto menghela nafas kasihan.

"Oohh gadisku, sayang capek ya? Yaudah deh kita pulang.. Ayo-ayo.." Naruto dengan semangat mengandeng tangan kecil Sakura. Dan sedikit mengelus kepala pink kekasihnya.

End

Buat temen-temen yang merasa tersinggung dengan penggunaan nama IPS atau semacamnya aku secara pribadi minta maaf….

Aku nggak ada maksud apapun sungguh..

Aku hanya mau menggambarkan keseharian anak IPS yang diperankan oleh Naruto dan Sakura aja..

Sekali lagi maaf ya, jika ada salah-salah atau kekurangan apapun itu yang termuat di fic ini, mohon kiranya reader ambil positifnya aja.

Kalau nggak ada positifnya ya.. tekan tombol back aja wkwkwk..

aahhh satu lagi hampir kelewatan.. terimakasih atas antusiasnya di ffc RAI ini, aku sangat senang temen-temen. thank you..

 **Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku, Mandi Kembang, mcfii, NsL, guest, fansnarusaku,Hikari Cherry Blossom24, ns sejati, fans narusaku, Loray29 Alus, NaruSakuLovers1.**

OK… Episode 2 sampai disini.

Episode 3 akan segera menyulul setelah Naruto dan kawan" menandatangani kontak shoting yang terbaru dengan saya hehe.. bye..


	3. episode 3

Fanfic ini nggak jadi tamat, cuma beralih fungsi menjadi kumpulan oneshoot aja.

Oh iya mungkin rate ffc ini beralih ke M, karena ada konten tertentu dan pastinya tidak cocok dimuat pada rate T. Maaf ya..

sekian curcolnya. Silahkan baca fic RAI episode 3.

Warning : OOC, typo, aku tidak memakai aturan EYD ataupun kata baku yang berlaku, fic sanatai.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **recehan anak IPS**

Naruto POV.

Ahh.. kepalaku pusing sekali dan hidungku mampet jadi susah bernafas. Aku benci keadaan ini, hingga mewajibkanku harus berbaring di ranjang sepulang sekolah.

Semua bermula saat aku dan Sakura menghadiri acara senam sehat yang diadakan oleh kementerian kesehatan dilapangan umum Konoha City.

Mulai sekarang aku akan bercerita, aku harap kalian tidak akan bosan mendengarkannya.

* * *

Flashback kemarin hari rabu yang sebenarnya (tanggal merah)

Kemarin adalah hari rabu, dimana seperti perintah Jiraya sensei aku dan semua teman-teman IPS 2 yang berjumlah 20 orang pergi menghadiri acara senam sehat walaupun kemarin adalah tanggal merah.

Acara senam dimulai jam 8 pagi. Dan untungnya pagi itu aku bangun tidur jam 6.30 jadi masih ada banyak waktu sampai jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi.

Seperti biasa aku membereskan kamarku, saat aku melipat selimut ponselku berbunyi nyaring. Tak berselang lama aku mengangkat panggilan itu yang rupanya tertera nama kekasihku disana.

"Hallo?"

" _hallo.. Sayang kamu sudah bangun?"_

"Ya, sudah kok.. nih lagi melipat selimut .." Aku memilih mendudukkan bokongku dipinggiran ranjang, karena aku pikir akan memakan waktu lama jika aku dan Sakura berbincang lewat telepon.

" _Ohh begitu, baguslah nanti bagaimana? Mau jemput aku atau pergi sendiri-sendiri?"_

"Hmm.. aku jemput ya, lagian arah ke lapangan umum kan lewat rumahmu.." Aku sedikit menggaruk punggungku yang gatal sembari menunggu kalimat yang akan dikatakan oleh Sakura.

" _Ok, sayang. Aku tunggu deh jangan lama ya.."_ Suara Sakura terdengar lucu bagiku, hingga aku tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, aku janji akan ontime deh.. love you.." Karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan aku berniat mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu.

" _I love you to.."_

Kemudian panggilan diputus oleh Sakura. Mungkin bagi kalian panggilan-panggilan sayang yang aku dan Sakura gunakan untuk berkomunikasi itu terkesan sangat alay dan lebay. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku ini hanyalah seorang remaja yang mengikuti tren yang berlaku dikalangan kami.

Jadi menurutku itu sih sah-sah saja dan masih dalam tahap wajar !.

Karena sprai dan selimutku sudah rapi aku kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi. Waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhku hanya 15 menit. Setelah itu aku berdandan. Jangan pikir kalau anak laki-laki tidak butuh waktu berdandan ya !

Sebagai cowok aku juga harus memperhatikan penampilanku agar tetap terlihat cool dan yah.. enak dipandanglah oleh cewek-cewek.

Uhh aku melihat tampilan diriku dicermin, tidak terlalu buruk juga. Aku masih terlihat lebih tampan dari yang kemarin. kemudian tanganku mengambil satu set baju olahlaga KHS yang sudah diseterika oleh Kaa-san.

Pakaian olahraga KHS terdiri dari baju polo berwarna navi dengan lambang KHS dibagian dada kiri. Tentu saja setiap pakaian KHS akan secara otomatis mengikuti bentuk lekukan tubuhmu, alias pressbody. Jadi aku harus selalu menjaga bentuk badanku agar terliat atletis, demi sebuah pencitraan wkwk..

Dan bagian kedua pakaian olahraga KHS adalah celana trening dengan bahan sangat lembut berwarna abu sebagai bawahan untuk anak laki-laki.

Sentuhan terakhir, aku menyemprotkan farfum rasa mins kesukaanku. Yosh... tampilanku sangat sempurna hari ini.

Aku pun mengambil dompet, ponsel dan kunci motor memasukkan tiga barang penting itu ke tas selempang kecil yang sering aku bawa.

Sebelum pergi aku menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan. Sampai didapur safirku memandang Kaa-san yang tengah berkutat membuat makanan.

Tak berselang lama semua masakan Kaa-san ku sudah tersaji rapi di meja makan. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi aku langsung menyantapnya.

Kaa-sanku sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Hmm.. perlu aku beritau sedikit kalau aku adalah anak korban dari perceraian kedua orang tuaku. Ayahku menghamili seorang wanita jalang, dan itu membuat Kaa-sanku sakit hati.

Kemudian semuanya terjadi, pertengkaran hebat antara Tou-san dan Kaa-san membuatku sedikit trauma. Akhirnya karena Kaa-san merasa kasihan padaku ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Tou-sanku. Hingga aku dan Kaa-san hanya tinggal berdua dirumah minimalis ini sekarang.

Yap begitulah cerita singkatnya tentang keluargaku. Dan sekarang kembali lagi ke ceritaku dengan senam sehat yang membawa bencana itu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kaa-san. Aku menancap gas menuju rumah Sakura, masih tersisa 30 menit lagi sebelum jam 8. Dan dengan berkat dari Kami-sama aku tiba didepan rumah kekasihku tepat pukul 7 lewat 45 menit masih ada sisa waktu 15 menit lagi.

"Naruto.." Sakura berjalan ke arahku.

"Kok nggak bilang sih kalau mau bawa motor!?" Gadis berparas cantik itu mencercaku dengan nada sedikit sebal.

"Ya, maaf.. lagian kalau bawa mobil nanti terjebak macet dan pasti akan susah dapat parkir di sekitar lapangan. Kamu pikir acara senam sehat itu hanya mengundang kita apa?" Akupun ikut terpancing dan jadi sedikit jengkel dengannya.

"Yaudah tunggu disini aku ambil helm dulu!.." Sakura berbalik dan masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama gadis kesayanganku itu datang dengan menteng helm dan jaket.

"Tolong pegang sebentar.." Aku mengambil alih helm bogo miliknya. Mataku mengamatinya yang sedang berusaha memakai jaket bomber hitam. Setelah tepasang rapi Sakura meminta kembali helmnya dan memakainya dikepala.

"Sudah siap?" Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada pinggaku. "Sudah ayo jalan!"

Wusshh.. skuter metik punyaku melaju dijalanan. Sudah kuduga kalau pagi ini beberapa ruas jalan dipadati oleh kendaraan berbagai jenis dan pastinya kemacetan tak terelakkan.

Untungnya aku memilih untuk mengendarai motor vespaku sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah menyelip di sela-sela mobil. Hingga kami bisa menghemat waktu supaya tidak terlambat untuk sampai di lapangan umum Konoha.

Sampai dilapangan Konoha aku dan Sakura sempat bertengkar kecil karena masalah parkir. Aku yang awalnya melihat tempat kosong di dekat pintu masuk ingin memarkirkan motorku disana, tapi Sakura tidak mau karena gadis itu malas jalan kaki terlalu jauh. Dasar manja!.

Tapi jika dihitung kira-kira dari pintu masuk menuju lapangan jaraknya hampir 200 meter. Dan itu tidak jauh-jauh amat sih menurutku!.

Aku memilih menuruti keinginannya, kalian tau kan wanita itu seperti apa?.

Kami melaju lebih jauh ke dalam dan pada akhirnya parkir khusus sepeda motor sudah penuh. Terpaksa aku putar balik ke posisi awal dan sialnya lagi tempat yang tadinya telah aku booking sudah ditempati oleh sebuah motor ninja.

"Apa kataku, lebih baik tadi parkir disini kan? Dan sekarang lihat sudah ada motor lain disini.." Aku bicara pada Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terserah… tadi aku kan hanya memberi saran aja, siapa yang tau kalau parkir didalam sudah penuh.." Sakura sedikit mendongkakkan kepalanya hingga helm yang dipakainya membentur helmku.

"Sakura bisa diam tidak?, biar aku saja yang cari parkirnya!.."

"Aku hanya mau membantumu.. jangan nyolot gitu dong sayang.." Entah kenapa, mungkin terbawa atmosfir karena wilayah disekitar kami dipadati banyak orang. Sakura sedikit berteriak padaku.

"Iya terimakasih sudah mau membantuku.." Nadaku sedikit kesal. Semoga Sakura tidak tersinggung.

Ada sebuah mobil yang ingin keluar dengan cepat aku mengincar tempat parkir mobil yang tadi dan fooala akhirnya motor sekuterku mendapat tempat yang layak untuk menunggu tuannya selama 3 jam kedepan.

Aku melepaskan helm yang aku kenakan, hari ini lumayan gerah menurutku karena aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun hembusan angin. Firasatku mengatakan kalau hari ini pasti akan turun hujan lagi.

"Naru buka sadelnya aku mau menaruh jaket dan tas selempangku.." Aku yang tadinya merapikan penampilanku di kaca sepion berbalik menatap Sakura dan tanpa diulang lagi aku melakukan apa yang diinginkan ratu pinki itu.

"Ayo ah, nanti kita jadi yang paling akhir lagi datangnya.." Aku menghentikan niatan Sakura yang ingin berkaca di kaca sepion motorku. sontak aku mendapat tatapan seram darinya.

"Iya-iya sabar dong, nanti kalau bedakku luntur bagaimana?" Sakura berbalik dan memicingkan mata indahnya.

"Percaya deh, walaupun tanpa makeUp kamu sudah cantik kok Sakura-chan.." Karena tidak tahan akan wajah imut kekasiku aku sedikit mengacak-ngacak rambutya dan sukses membuatnya sedikit mengerang sebal.

"Ya sudah deh kalau kamu sudah bilang begitu.. ayo Naru, kita kumpul sama teman-teman.." Tangan putih dan lembut milik Sakura mengamit tangan besarku menariknya agar segera mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu… kuncinya belum dicabut.."

"Iya sudah cabut dulu, mana tasmu Naru.? Aku mau menitip ponsel.."

Akhirnya kami berjalan beriringan. Tak ku sangka kalau acara senam sehat ini akan melibatkan banyak orang dari berbagai lapisan. Netraku melihat beberapa siswa dari sekolah sebelah yang rupanya juga diundang untuk menghadiri acara ini.

Anak-anak SD juga ada, serta sekumpulan atlit binaragawan pun nampak menghiasi berbagai sudut dilapangan.

Bahkan sampai oma-oma dan opa-opa yang sudah buyutan juga ada di sebelah panggung sedang melakukan pemanasan yang dipandu oleh seorang binaragawan muda yang berbaju sangat mencolok yakni hijau lumut. Ewhh.. menurutku itu sangat menjijikan dan tidak jantan!.

"Aduh ramai sekali, Naruto dimana sih teman-teman kumpul?" Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya, mungkin dia merasa panas. Dan aku juga sama sepertinya, yaampun rasanya aku ingin membuka bajuku saja gerah sekali dilapangan ini.

"Ahh iya tunggu sebentar aku cek digrup dulu, kira-kira dimana mereka semua berkumpul.." Sakura berdecak pinggang.

Seseorang yang memakai baju berwarna kuning dengan stip putih dibagian tepinya menepuk bahu Sakura.

Aku melihatnya dia seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tinggi dengan warna rambut merah tersenyum lembut pada gadisku, sontak perlakuan itu membuat aku sedikit menaruh curiga pada lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Hai Sakura.." Sapa orang tadi, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas tapi aku memilih untuk menyibukkan diri membaca chatting digrup kelas mengenai titik kumpul kami.

"Hai.. kak Sasori? Itu kau kan?" Sakura berujar riang. Aku masih setia mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Iya ini aku.. kau masih ingat ya.. ?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan seniorku di KJHS yang paling jahil.." Lelaki bernama Sasori itu tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha.. jangan melebihkan begitu, aku merasa terpuji dengan semua itu." Entah kenapa senyum lelaki itu semakin manis dan membuat Sakura sedikit tersipu. Kurang ajar!.

"Ehmm.. kau mengakuinya, kau memang jahil kak Sasori. Oh iya dimana kakak kuliah sekarang?"

Ok fixks aku merasa diacuhkan.

"Aku kuliah di Universitas Suna, bagian kesehatan.. untungnya aku sedang magang di rumah sakit konoha jadi aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini..-"

"-Kau semakin cantik saja, aku jadi menyesal tidak menerima cintamu waktu itu.." Aku yang tadinya tengah serius menatap layar ponsel langsung mendongkak menatap laki-laki bernama Sasori yang masih saja mengumbar senyum pada Sakura.

"Masak sih aku tambah cantik? Duh kak Sasori ini, itu masa lalu jangan diungkit lagi aku kan jadi malu.."

"Aahhh.. kau imut sekali Sakura, rasanya aku ingin menciummu.. apa kau kesini sendiri?" Kurang ajar lelaki itu bahkan berani menyentuh pipi mulus Sakura tidak akan aku biarkan!.

"Ishh kak Sasori apaan sih.."

"Akhemm.." Dehemanku membuat reoni kecil-kecilan antara senior dan junior itu terhenti dan dua orang itu melihatku secara bersamaan. Terutama si lelaki merah menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya sayang?" Aku mendekatkan diriku pada Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Sakura tersenyum lembut padaku dan si merah malah tampak sedikit tegang karena terkejut.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalkan seniormu padaku Sakura.." Aku menyeringai, nampaklah wajah pucat Sasori namun sedetik kemudian pria itu tersenyum padaku.

"Oh iya sampai lupa, kenalkan Kak Sasori ini Naruto.. Pacarku.."

"Hai Naruto, huah aku tidak tau kalau Sakura sudah memiliki seorang pacar. Bodohnya aku.." Kami saling berjabat tangan sebentar.

"Tidak apa kok, itu juga salah Sakura yang tidak memberitaumu kak.." Aku melirik Sakura sekilas terlihatlah tampang sok polos gadis pinki itu, oh aku tau ini pasti rencananya dasar nakal.

"Ahh jangan begitu aku merasa tidak enakkan, maaf ya.." Sasori menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Nah, baiklah karena kami sudah ditunggu oleh teman-teman yang lain jadi kami permisi dulu ya kak Sasori. Lain kali kita ngobrol lebih banyak lagi.." Sakura menarikku untuk berjalan mengikutinya dan meninggalkan seniornya mematung sendiri di sana.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku nona Haruno.." Kejadian barusan sukses membuatku sedikit cemburu pada Sakura.

Wajarlah coba pikir disaat kekasihmu digoda dengan kata-kata vulgar begitu didepan matamu apa kau akan diam saja? Rasanya aku ingin sekali menonjok wajah laki-laki merah tadi. Untungnya tidak jadi karena aku memiliki pengendalian emosi yang baik.

"Tenang saja sayang, tidak perlu dipirkan dia bukan siapa-siapa.."

"Tapi tetap saja kau digoda olehnya. Kau tau rasanya jadi aku saat melihatmu digoda seperti itu?"

"Kau cemburu? Ayolah itu cerita lama sayang. Kapan lagi aku bisa mengerjainya dan kau tau kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu.."

"Hm.. dan kau harus menerima hukuman nanti ahh~~.." Aku sedikit berbisik pada Sakura sontak membuatnya bersemu merah.

"Oiii.. Naruto, Sakura disini.." Langkah kami terhenti saat Kankuro memanggil nyaring namaku dan Sakura. Rupanya titik kumpul kelas IPS 2 ada dibelakang panggung.

"Akhirnya kalian muncul juga, orang yang disuruh mengkordinir malah datangnya paling akhir.." sindiran itu meluncur dari bibir saudara kembar Kankurou yakni Gaara.

"Iya maaf, tadi aku tidak kebagian lahan parkir jadi harus memutar balik.." Jawabku.

"Alasan bilang saja kau itu memang suka ngaret.." Itulah yang aku tidak suka dari Gaara mulutnya yang liar dan memiliki hobi memprofokasi orang.

"Hei ja-"

"Sudah – sudah lebih baik sekarang aku absen saja, karena sepertinya kita sudah lengkap.." Sai yang menjabat sebagai korti kelas IPS 2 memotong kalimatku.

Sembari Sai mengabsen, aku melihat gerombolan anak KHS IPS 1 tak jauh dari dari tempat kami berkumpul.

Ada kakak dan adik kelas juga yang rupanya ikut mewakili KHS di acara senam sehat ini. Tapi semuanya berasal dari perwakilan anak IPS saja, aku jadi kesal pada kepala sekolah. Kenapa tidak memilih perwakilan anak IPA saja secara kelas mereka lebih banyak dari anak IPS tidak mungkin kan anak kelas IPA 7 ikut mewakili KHS dalam lomba olimpiade ?

Yang benar saja!

Ahh shit anak IPB juga, apa kabar mereka?

"Ada yang melihat Sara Auroran tidak?" Suara cempreng Guren membuat telingaku sakit.

"Iya Sara dimana sih?" Kini Sakura juga ikut celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan sahabat karibnya.

Aku menarik nafas sesaat kemudian aku arahkan jari telunjukku pada gerombolan anak IPS 1 "Tuh lihat Sara ada disana, bersama Sasuke.."

Kemudian Sakura kelihatan memaklumi kelakuan salah satu temannya itu. yah bagaimanapun Sara itu pacarnya Sasuke jadi wajar saja kalau dia menempel terus dengan lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Yasudah deh aku absenin aja dia.."

Tak berselang lama seorang MC mengambil alih acara dan memulainya dengan mengundang menteri kesehatan untuk memberikan sambutannya sekaligus mambuka acara secara resmi.

Setelahnya kami berkumpul dengan barisan masing-masing, acara dimulai dengan melakukan gerakan senam yang dipandu oleh 3 binaragawan cantik dan seksi diatas panggung.

aku bahkan sampai tidak fokus melakukan beberapa gerakan senam yang mudah akibat melihat 3 pemandu yang menampilkan bodi aduhai meliak-liuk diatas panggung.

Selama 45 menit acara senam selesai, dilanjutkan dengan acara pengundian hadiah. Aku yang tidak tertarik memilih menepi ke bagian samping lapangan.

Sedangkan Sakura nampak antusias dengan acara pengundian itu buktinya gadis emeraldku setia menempel didekat panggung bersama teman-temannya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang beberapa kali tertangkap basah sedang mencuri pandang ke arahku, spontan aku mendekatinya. Siapa yang tau kalau aku akan bertemu dengan dia.

Dia adalah seseorang yang sempat dekat denganku waktu aku masih kelas X.

"Hai.." Sapaku ramah padanya.

"Naruto.." Gadis itu tampak girang dan bersemangat. Iya siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak kelas sinting anak IPS yang sempat mengincarku untuk dijadikan brondong simpanannya.

Namanya adalah Temari.

"Kau datang ke sini juga?"

"Iya kata Jiraya sensei kelasku wajib datang kak.." Temari terkekeh dengan jawabanku.

"Dasar guru mesum itu. apa dia wali kelasmu?"

"Begitulah.. teman-teman kakak dimana?"

"Mereka sedang membeli minum, udara lumayan gerah. Aku rasa akan turun hujan sebentar lagi" Aku menggangguk setuju dengan pernyataannya.

Aku menyimpan kedua tanganku disaku celana. "Ohh.. aku pikir kakak datang sendirian.."

"Aku memang sendirian tadi, tapi karena kau datang kemarin aku tidak sendirian lagi sekarang.." Seniorku yang satu ini memang sangat nakal. Oh ayolah dia bahkan terang-terangan mengamit lenganku.

"Tapi aku tidak ada rencana untuk menemani kakak disini.." Aku berujar datar. Temari mengerucutkan bibir merahnya padaku.

"Jangan begitu, setidaknya temaniaku sampai teman-temanku yang lain kembali.."

"Baiklah hanya sebentar saja.."

Tak berselang lama, segerombolan anak perempuan dengan baju KHS yang kekecilan? Bukan tapi pressbody datang masing-masing membawa minuman kaleng dingin ditangannya.

"Waahh.. ada Naruto-kun rupanya.." Heboh gadis berambut coklat, kalau tidak salah namanya Shizuka.

"Hai, kak.."

"Kau mau minum, ini aku beli lebih tadi.." Shizuka menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin padaku. Sayangnya seketika itu juga aku tidak dapat menahan dahagaku jadi aku terima saja pemberiannya.

"Tentu, Aku sedikit merasa haus.. terimakasih.." Dengan senyuman aku berterimakasih.

"Ini moment langka, jarang-jarang aku melihat Naruto-kun disekolah.. bagaimana kalau kita ambil foto saja.." Aku menautkan alisku dengan Temari. Tapi tak apalah aku bisa sedikit bersenang-senang dengan senior yang cukup asik jika diajak kumpul-kumpul ini. Walaupun mereka sedikit sinting.

"Itu ide yang bagus Shizuka, ayo handphone siapa yang paling bagus kameranya?" Girang Temari ia semakin mengeratkan kungkungannya pada lenganku hingga buah dadanya yang lumayan itu sedikit berbenturan dan menggesek kulit lenganku, seketika itu juga aku sedikit merinding geli.

"Pakai punyaku saja kak.." Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menyerahkannya pada Temari.

"Ok Naruto pakek hpmu ya, gayanya gimana nih? Apa kita selfie aja?" Shizuka mengambil alih ponselku dan mengarahkannya pada kami.

"Iya selfie aja, biar semuanya kelihatan.."

Setelah mengatur posisi dan aku kebagian ditengah-tengah. Tubuhku yang tinggi diapit oleh 4-5 gadis salah duanya adalah Temari dan Shizuka.

"Aduh cahayanya jelek nih gara-gara mendung.."

"Pakai blits aja.."

JEPRET.. JEPRETT.. JEPRETT..

Akhirnya tiga kali pengambilan gambar dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda belum juga cukup. Temari memaksaku untuk berfoto hanya berdua dengannya.

Ok tidak apa-apa aku mengiakan kekainginannya.

Aku berdiri tegap sedikit mendongkakkan kepalaku agar terkesan berwibawa dan berharga diri tinggi serta memberikan senyuman terbaikku, sedangkan Temari ia merangkulku dengan erat. Aku harap Sakura tidak melihat kelakuanku yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Temari berujar semangat menarik paksa ponselku dari genggamanku.

"Kyaa.. bagusnya, Naruto-kun nanti kirim lewat chat ya.. jangan dihapus sebelum pesannya aku baca.."

Aku hanya menggangkat bahuku untuknya. "It's ok.."

Tes tes tes..

Belum sempat aku menyimpan kembali ponsel ke dalam tas selempangku. Rintikan air turun dari langit, oh sial hujan.

Semakin lama rintikan air kecil tadi semakin besar dan banyak, membuat orang-orang yang memadati lapangan berhamburan kesana-kemari mencari tempat berlindung.

Aku juga sama, ikut berlari mencari tempat berteduh karena tidak ada tenda yang terpasang selain tenda panggung dan itupun sudah dipenuhi oleh panitia penyelenggara acara.

Aku melindungi kepalaku dengan tangan, sialan lapangan Konoha tidak selebat dulu. Jadi tempat berlindungpun semakin sedikit. Aku berlari menuju parkir motorku, bahkan aku sampai melupakan Sakura karena hujan semakin lebat.

Saat aku berjalan ditrotoar banyak pengunjung yang sudah bubar angkat kaki dengan motor mereka masing-masing. Radius 5 meter aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berlari kecil sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan.

Aku tau siapa itu, dia pasti Sakura. Dengan cepat aku susul dia, hingga kami tiba didepan motorku disaat yang hampir bersamaan.

"Naruto kamu dari mana saja!" Sakura mengelap kasar wajahnya dengan tangan, karena air hujan membuat matanya sedikit perih.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi.." Dustaku.

"Bohong, aku melihatmu tadi dengan gerombolan kakak kelas XII IPS 1.." Oh shit ternyata dia sudah tau.

"Enggak kok, aku hanya kebetulan melihat mereka.." Karena hujan aku menaikkan volume suaraku. Dan keadaanku sudah basah kuyup begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Sudah deh kita bahas itu nanti sekarang kita pulang, hujannya tidak mungkin reda dalam waktu sebentar.." dengan kasar Sakura mendorong tubuhku gadis itu berusaha mengambil helm miliknya di sepion kanan dekat dengan tepatku berdiri.

"Ok" aku bersabar dengan semua cobaan ini.

"Naru ambilkan jaketku.."

Aku mendengarkannya, dengan cepat aku membuka kembali sadel motorku mengambil jaket milik Sakura dan menaruh tas selempang berisi ponselku dan ponsel sakura. Dua benda itu harus tetap dalam keadaan kering.

" Naruto kamu tidak bawa mantel?" Pertanyaan Sakura, membuatku menengguk ludahku sendiri. Fuck aku melupakannya gara-gara kemarin aku mencuci motorku jadi aku meletakkan mantelku digarasi.

"Lupa, aku menaruhnya dirumah kemarin.."

"Yaampun lalu kita pulangnya bagaimana?" Setelah memakai jaketnya Sakura kemudian mengenakan helm miliknya

"Ya kita trobos saja hujannya, banyak orang kok melakukannya.."

"Yasudah deh ayo cepat.."

Dan begitulah ceritanya kemarin. Kami pulang dengan menerobos hujan. Hasil dari perbuatan nekat kami adalah aku yang terserang flu serta mingran, rasanya tidak enak sekali.

Aku sempat pergi ke sekolah tapi karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk kepala bagian kiri, aku memutuskan untuk izin pulang lebih awal.

Naruto POV end

* * *

Kamis jam 15.30 Pm kediaman Uzumaki

"HUACHUUH.."

"Apaan sih!.."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan paksa. Gadis pinkis itu merasa terganggu dengan keadaan sang kekasih saat ini. Bagaimana tidak bayangkan jika seseorang bersin tepat di depan wajamu, dan air liur itu menempel di beberapa sudut wajahmu. Ewhh itu menjijikkan.

"Maaf, ambilkan tisu lagi.." Naruto menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ini tisunya lap yang bersih!.."

Naruto hanya diam, tangannya bekerja mengelap cairan kental yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sakura melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya mengetik tugas Astronomi suruhan Jiraya.

Sebetulnya tugas ini bersifat individu tapi karena Sakura kasihan pada Naruto, gadis itu rela membuatkan tugas untuk kekasihnya sekalian menjenguknya.

Sakura yang rebahan ke samping dipeluk dari belakang oleh Naruto, gadis itu sedikit kesulitan untuk mengetik tugas dengan leptop. Akhirnya Sakura sedikit mendesah.

"Sayang?"

"Hm.."

Hening

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto. Remaja tanggung itu mendesak Sakura dan membenamkan kepalanya dibekalang rambut Sakura.

"Yang kemarin. Kamu bohong kan? Aku melihatnya loh.."

"Hm? Yang mana?" Suara bengek Naruto, membuat Sakura menghela nafas halus.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Kamu berkumpul dengan cewek-cewek kakak kelas IPS 1 itu kan? Udah gitu pakek selfie segala lagi.."

"Jangan bicarakan yang itu lagi, kemarin kan kita sudah membahasnya.."

"Tapi aku masih kesal, mereka memposting foto itu dimedia sosial dan kau bahkan masih menyimpannya.."

"Biarkan saja, kau juga sama menyimpan foto laki-laki lain di ponselmu. Masak kau boleh melakukannya sedangkan aku tidak boleh?" Naruto bicara dengan nada bengek karena hidungnya yang mampet.

"Itu beda.. aku kan sudah jelaskan kalau mereka itu Biasku (idola), kau juga sudah mengerti.."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan fotoku? Jadi kita impaskan ?"

"Tidak mau pokoknya hapus sekarang juga.." Tak sengaja karena kesal siku Sakura sedikit menyingguk perut Naruto membuat lelaki pirang itu sedikit mengerang.

Karena tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman, lagi-lagi Naruto mengalah. "Ugh.. iya-iya aku akan menghapusnya nanti, kau puas hm?"

"Tidak mau nanti! pokoknya sekarang!.." Mutlak Sakura.

Kaki besar Naruto menindih perut Sakura. Dan tangan tannya meremas buah dada gadis musih semi itu.

"Ahh~~.. ish~ hentikan aku sedang marah.." Sakura berusaha meronta namun gagal. Karena tubuh kecilnya ditindih oleh kaki Naruto.

"Tidak bisa aku hapus sekarang ponselku mati karena lowbat.."

Setelah mengatakannya Naruto membenamkan kepalanya diatas leher sakura dan menghentikan kegiatannya meremas gunung kembar gadisnya.

"Janji ya nanti dihapus?" Setengah sadar Naruto mengangguk lemah karena ia sangat mengantuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Oh iya.. Obatnya sudah diminum?" Sakura meninggalkan leptopnya diatas bantal, ia membalik posisi agar berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Sudah.." Dengan mata terpejam Naruto menyahuti pertanyaan Sakura. Tangan kecil nan putih miliknya memeluk erat tubuh besar Naruto mencoba membagi kehangatan.

"Apa kepalanya masih sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kamu lapar?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kamu merasa haus?"

"Tidak"

Sakura menautkan alisnya, ia membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto.

"Kapan Kaa-sanmu pulang?"

"Tidak"

Seketika mata Naruto terbuka, baru sadar dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san pulangnya jam 4 sore kok.."

"Baguslah, aku bisa lebih lama disini.." Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sedangkan Naruto mengelus halus rambut Sakura.

"Jadi kau suka disini Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak juga sih, karena ada wifi gratis jadi aku lumayan betah disini.." Jawaban Sakura membuat Naruto melepaskan tautan tangan Sakura.

"Oh.. karena wifi ya? Jadi bukan karena aku?" Kedua remaja itu mengganti posisi dengan duduk saling berhadapan.

"Hmm.." Sakura menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu memasang gaya sok berfikir. Kemudian senyum mengembang dibibir pichnya. "Menurutmu?"

Emerald Sakura bercahaya, menatap safir Naruto.

"Oh begitu, aku mengerti sekarang.." Naruto sok bertampang serius kemudian matanya yang sepit semakin memicing.

"Rasakan ini.." Naruto menyerang Sakura dan tawapun pecah, menggema diruangan dengan luas 5 kali 5 meter itu. Naruto mengelitik kuat pinggang Sakura.

Sakura juga sama mencoba menggelitik kekasihnya yang tengah mengungkungya dari atas.

"Hahahaha.. Nar-utho~.. hent-ikan ini gelli.. hahaha~.." Mendengar permohonan kekasinya tak lantas membuat Naruto menghentikan serangannya.

"Katakan dulu kalau aku tuan Uzumaki yang paling tampan.." Naruto tersenyum, melihat gadisnya tersiksa karena tertawa.

"Hahaha.. ti-dhak~ akan hahaha~.. aku m-ohon ber-henti.. haha~.."

Sakura yang merasa perutnya sudah sakit karena tertawa memukul lengan Naruto dengan bantal. Akhirnya monster kuning itu tumbang, dengan cepat Sakura mengambil alih posisinya dan menggelitik kuat perut kotak-kotak Naruto yang hanya berbalut baju singlet.

"Nah sekarang rasakan seranganku…"

"Tidaakk.. hahahaha~.."

Naruto tak berdaya namun tangannya yang terbebas menggenggam kuat kedua tangan Sakura, hingga acara penggelitikan itu berhenti. Dengan cepat Naruto mengubah kembali posisinya menjadi menindih Sakura.

"Ah.. sudah cukup, dasar gadis nakal.." Tangan kiri Naruto mencubit hidung mancung Sakura.

"Aduh lepaskan Sakit!.." Naruto kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari hidung Sakura.

"Iyuhh.. pasti tanganmu bekas ingus ya?. Rasanya lengket Naru.." Sakura berujar sedikit kesal dan Naruto hanya tertawa renyar kerenanya.

"Oho tangan ini memang bekas ingus.." Kilatan kemarahan terpancar dari emerald Sakura. Namun safir yang mendapat tatapan mematikan itu tidak gentar.

"Dasar JOROKKK.."

"Ussshhtttt.. diam, aku rasa Kaa-san sudah pulang" Naruto berbisik ditelinga Sakura. Sehingga perlakuan itu membuat Sakura diam.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto mengunci wajah Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat, dan dekat hingga Sakura mempu merasakan nafas hangat Naruto menerpa pipinya.

Dan bibirnya tersentuh oleh bibir pucat Naruto namun, "HUACCHUUHH.."

Bersin yang kedua sangat kuat hingga ingut Naruto menempel dipipi Sakura. Untungnya gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Jadi matanya aman.

"NARUTOO..." Murka Sakura

"Maaf sayang aku tidak sengaja.." Naruto panik, sesegera mungkin ia mengambil beberapa helai tisu baru untuk mengelap ingusnya yang menempel dipipi gadisnya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Suara ketokan pintu kamar Naruto membuat dua remaja itu kalang kabut. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura dan Naruto membereskan penampilan mereka.

Gdebuk..

Sakura sempat terpeleset namun ia kembali berdiri menaruh leptopnya dimeja belajar Naruto dan mendudukkan bokongnya disana berpura-pura mengetik dan sesekali mengelap kasar pipinya dengan tisu.

Sedangkan Naruto membenarkan posisi tidurnya dengan menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher.

"Kaa-san masuklah.." Titah Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian wanita paruh baya dengan warna rambut merah menyala masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi air putih.

"Kaa-san sangat khawatir, jadi Kaa-san pulang cepat hari ini.." Sakura kelihatan gugup Saat Kushina tersenyum kearahnya.

"Halo bibik Kushina.."

"Sakura-chan apa Naruto sudah minum obatnya?" Kushina memang sudah akrab dengan Sakura bahkan ibu satu anak itu sudah merestui hubungan anaknya dengan Sakura.

"Sudah bibik.. sebentar lagi Naruto juga akan sembuh.."

"Benar Kaa-san tidak usah khawatir padaku.."

Kushina mengelus helaian pirang Naruto dan meletakkan air putih itu di meja belajar. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, Kaa-san akan masakkan sesuatu untuk kalian.."

Saat Kushina hendak beranjak dari kamar putranya, Sakura menghentikannya. "Bibik tunggu.. biar aku bantu memasak ya.."

Kushina tersenyum girang. "Tentu sayang ayo kita masak sama-sama.."

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Itu artinya ia akan ditinggal sendirian dikamarnya.

"Tapi apa kamu tidak sibuk ? tadi bibik lihat Sakura-chan sedang mengetik sesuatu.." Sakura tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang menihatnya langsung membuat kode dengan menyilangkan tangannya untuk Sakura agar gadis itu tetap tinggal dikamarnya.

Sakura melihat kode tangan Naruto tapi gadis itu mengacuhkannya "Tidak kok bibik tugasnya sudah selesai tadi.." Mendapat jawaban begitu Kushina menjadi lebih girang. Sedangkan Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Huah.. kali ini ayo kita masak sesuatu yang special.." Kushina merangkul Sakura, kedua wanita itu kompak tertawa. Menyisakan Naruto yang suram mendekam dikamarnya seorang diri.

"Tidakkk.." teriaknya lebay.

End

episode 3 ini mengambil seting saat Naru dan Saku mengikuti acara senam sehat. agak rancu sih karena memakai POV dari Naruto. semoga bisa diterima dan dipahami maksud ceritanya oleh teman-teman semua.

ok selalu tak lupa aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang telah menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkunjung dan membaca fic ini. uh rasanya senang sekali.

sedikit balasan review.

Loray 29 Alus : untuk wordnya aku akan stabilkan dikisaran 3-4k per-chaper, kasihan juga kalau wordnya terlalu panjang nanti matanya sakit liat ponsel terus. hehe..

irnaratna10 : makasi dukungannya. Bagus deh kalau kamu NSL juga semakin banyak, semakin ramai ffc NaruSaku..

mcfii : terimakasih sobat.. jangan kapok untuk membaca fic ini ya..

Fahri09loveshion : hehe.. ini kumpulan oneshoot mungkin akan tamat saat Naru dan Saku udah lulus dari KHS *hidupanakIPS*

Maenenim611 : akan saya usahakan, selagi imajinasi saya masih tersambung dengan wifi wkkwk..

uzu : ok kak..

Unknow : wuahhh... ada fans Narusaku semoga kamu nggak bosen dengan pairing favorite saya.. makasi udah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic ini..

fans narusaku : kamu tau kenapa aku mengangkat judul fic ini dengan menuliskan embel-embel IPS? itu karena aku iri sama anak IPS, jujur ya aku merasa mereka sangat bahagia menghabiskan waktu SMA mereka yang datangnya hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup dengan bersenang - senang, bercanda, bermain dan mengakrabkan diri dengan guru mereka. Namun disamping itu mereka tetap menjaga eksistensi di bidang akademik maupun nonakademik. aku suka dengan pemikiran dan ideologi anak IPS yang menurutku unik. uhhh.. kalau ingat-ingat masa itu lagi aku jadi sedih... dan semoga kamu bisa mabil positifnya dari fic ini ya.


	4. episode 4

Episode 4

Warning : OOC, typo, aku tidak memakai aturan EYD ataupun kata baku yang berlaku, fic sanatai.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **recehan anak IPS**

"Naru, ayo bangun sayang…" Wanita paruh baya, yang masih awet muda itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh putranya.

"Hngh~~.." Naruto menggumam kecil, geliatan-geliatan tak nyaman ia lakukan akibat guncangan dibahunya oleh sang-ibu. Mata safir itu terbuka perlahan, namun tatapannya kelihatan sayu.

"Naru bergegaslah mandi, setelah itu sarapan ke bawah!.. Kaa-san ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" Kushina melangkah ia membuka tirai jendela dan nampaklah sekarang sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke kamar dengan nuansa serba putih itu.

"Ah? Apa Kaa-san?..Kemana?"

Naruto mendudukkan pantatnya salah satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengucek mata yang terasa perih akibat pancaran sinar mentari, kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali membuat nada bicara Naruto seperti orang yang berguman tidak jelas.

"Iya, ada satu hal penting yang ingin Kaa-san katakan nanti saat kita sarapan..sekarang lekaslah mandi!"

Selesai berucap Kushina pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Perlu diketahui wanita berambut merah itu tidak pernah merapikan kamar putranya semenjak Naruto berusia 9 tahun.

Mengapa ?

Karena ia ingin melatih Naruto untuk mandiri, dan hasilnya sunggu memuaskan sekarang Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang tidak banyak menuntut serta memiliki rasa tanggung jawab dan integritas yang tinggi membuat ia semakin bangga dengan putra semata wayangnya.

"Haik.. Kaa-san.."

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan tan miliknya, untuk merilekskan otot-otot yang kaku. Setelah itu ia merapikan tempat tidurnya. Remaja tanggung dengan badan tinggi itu tidur hanya menggunakan sebuah kaus putih dan bawahan berupa celana pendek bermotif garis -garis.

Kaki jenjang itu menuntun Naruto menuju cermin besar di samping lemari bajunya. Seperti biasa, Naruto akan selalu mengecek tampilannya terutama wajah.

Anak baru gede keturunan Uzumaki itu memiliki hoby baru yaitu bercermin dipagi hari. Kebiasaan ini muncul semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Lama Naruto bercermin, mata yang tadinya masih sipit karena efek kantuk. Seketika melebar setelah meihat ada hal yang tak wajar menodai kulitnya.

"What the?.."

Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hari ini dirinya tidak setampan yang kemarin.

Tangan kanan meraba-raba permukaan kulit wajahnya. Sesuatu disamping hidungnya membuat ia merasa risih dan tak nyaman ketika melihatnya di kaca.

"Auch..Jerawat ?"

Naruto histeris.

Akibat sentuhan tadi, tonjolan kecil berwarna merah itu memberi reaksi berupa rasa sakit di sekitaran daerah hidungnya. Naruto kesal, remaja kuning nyentrik itu semakin mendekatkan bagian wajahnya ke cermin guna melihat lebih jelas bagian wajahnya yang ditumbuhi jerawat.

"Ahhh..sialan apa kemarin aku salah makan?"

Berbagai gerutuan meluncur dari bibir seksinya, mengutuk tonjolan yang meradang akibat tersumbatnya pori-pori kulit dan menyebabkan minyak berlebih di dalam pori-pori berubah menjadi nanah.

Salah satu masalah remaja yang sering muncul dan menjadi hal yang paling ditakuti oleh kaum Ababil adalah jerawat.

Kalian tahu? Sangat sulit menyembuhkan jerawat apalagi jika tonjolan kulit itu sampai bernanah. Maka setelah tonjolan itu meledak, bekas dari jerawat tersebut akan memakan waktu lama jika ingin beregenerasi menjadi kulit baru.

Oh Big No!..

itu akan menjadi sebuah musibah, membuat kita tidak percaya diri menampakkan wajah kepada lawan bicara. Akibat bekas jerawat yang membandel.

Hal inilah juga yang menjadi alasan Naruto sangat jengkel bila sudah terlibat dengan jerawat. Ohh.. Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya diam barang sedetik saja, kekasih pinkinya itu sangat gemas jika melihat jerawat tumbuh subur di wajah tan Naruto.

Berusaha untuk mengacuhkan radang yang membuat dirinya tak tampan lagi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Ia bahkan lupa mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk Sakura memalui pesan singkat.

Selesai mandi dan keramas Naruto lantas memakai seragam sekolahnya, bercermin untuk yang terakhir pagi ini ia masih saja jengkel.

"Apa yang bisa digunakan untuk menutupi ini.?!" Naruto memiringkan dan menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kekiri.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun jerawat merah itu akan tetap menempel disamping hidungnya dan membuat dirinya tak tampan original hari ini.

"Uhh..apa aku pencet saja?"

Bicara sendir Naruto seolah memberi solusi, namun bila ia melakukan pemencetan pada jerawatnya maka kemungkinan bekasnya akan sulit hilang dan memakan waku lama bila ingin kulitnya kembali seperti semula.

Naruto bimbang, dua jari telunjuknya sudah siap masing-masing di sisi kiri dan kanan jerawatnya, berusaha memencet tonjolan nanah pembawa sial. Tapi belum sampai memuntahkan isinya keluar, lagi-lagi remaja pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Auch.. Arghhh.."

Dan helaan nafas kasarpun terdengar ia mengacak – ngacak rambutnya. Naruto menyerah, mungkin jerawatnya belum matang jadi jika tersentuh sedikit saja rasanya sakit. Dengan gontai Naruto menyisir rambutnya dan bergegas menuju dapur tempat Kaa-sannya menunggu.

* * *

"Kaa-san~~.."Naruto memanggil Kushina begitu manja.

Naruto duduk dikursi dengan cengiran lima jarinya. Kushina menoleh ia merapikan baju kantornya sedikit, tangan putih itu menaruh secangkir teh hijau hangat untuk putranya.

"Ayo sarapan dulu, nanti terlambat.."

Kushina juga memberikan senyum cerahnya pada Naruto, wanita itu tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan aura bahagianya setiap hari.

Walaupun telah banyak peristiwa sulit yang menerpa sepanjang hidupnya, wanita paruh baya itu bisa melalui semuanya dengan sangat baik. Salah satu factor penyemangatnya adalah kehadiran putranya dan Ia selalu bersyukur pada Kami-sama akan hal itu.

"Hm.. tadi Kaa-san ingin bicara masalah apa?"

Naruto mengambil sumpit serta semangkok nasi hangat yang sudah disediakan oleh Kushina.

Wanita single parent itu duduk dihadapan sang anak, memandang lembut darah dagingnya yang lehap menyantap sarapan sehat buatannya.

Kushina menyeruput sedikit kopi panasnya sebelum bicara dengan Naruto.

"Loh wajahmu kenapa Naru?"

"Oh ini-" Naruto menunjuk hidungnya. "-Jerawat Kaa-san…" Keluh Naruto kemudian.

"Hahaha..astaga anak Kaa-san ditumbuhi jerawat cinta.." Tawa Kushian pecah melihat wajah Naruto manyun tak suka dengan kehadiran tonjolan asing pembawa mimpi buruk.

"Apanya yang jerawat cinta? Kalau penyakit sih iya.."

Naruto menggigit kasar sosis berbentuk cumi-cumi itu dan memasukkan penuh nasi ke mulutnya mengunyah makanan dengan kasar.

"Iya anak Kaa-san sudah besar, sudah main pacar-pacaran-"

"-Ish Kaa-san..jangan bicara begitu..!" Naruto merajuk malu,ia memotong kalimat ibunya dan bibirnya mengerucut dengan mata sipit.

"Kaa-san bagaimana cara menghilangkan ini?" Naruto menunjuk gusar hidungnya. Kushina terlihat mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah Kaa-san tidak tau, dulu Kaa-san tidak pernah jerawatan..pasti kemarin kamu makan udang ya !?"

Selidik Kushina, anak lelakinya itu memiliki alergi terhadap seafood terutama udang. Jika Naruto sampai jerawatan itu adalah salah satu efek akibat mengomsumsi seafood.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, memutus kontak mata dengan ibunya. Wajahnya takut-takut menatap violet sang ibu. Kemarin sepulang sekolah Naruto sempat mampir ke sebuah kedai ramen yang baru buka di dekat sekolahnya bersama Sakura, mungkin saja kuah ramen itu mengandung kaldu seafood terutama udang.

Kushina melotot membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Jawab Kaa-san..Naru kemarin kamu makan apa?"

Remaja tanggung itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Engh itu..? hehe..mungkin di kuah ramen yang aku makan kemarin ada sari udangnya Kaa-san.."

Jawabnya polos, lebih baik ia jujur agar kemurkaan Kaa-sannya tak berlarut-larut.

Ibu satu anak itu melotot, mendengar jawaban putranya. Ia sangat mewanti-wanti Naruto agar berhenti mengomsumsi makanan awetan itu.

Kushina tidak mengerti entah apa yang membuat putranya begitu menggilai olahan mie dengan kuah identik berwarna bening tersebut, namun bila anaknya tidak bisa berhenti mengomsumsi ramen secara total setidaknya ia bisa melatih Naruto untuk membatasi pengomsumsiannya.

"Ramen lagi- ramen lagi, Kaa-san sudah sering bilang..berhenti makan mie, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Naru !.."

Kushina membentak namun setelahnya ia mendesah, menatap sayu anaknya. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan kelakuan Naruto yang satu ini.

"Maaf jika Kaa-san terlalu keras padamu, hanya saja Kaa-san tidak ingin kau selalu mengomsumsi makanan tidak sehat hingga membuatmu sakit. Kaa-san tidak bermaksud membatasi, tapi kau itu sudah besar. Kau harus bisa menjaga dan merawat diri dengan baik.. Jika suatu saat Kaa-san tidak ada, siapa yang akan mengingatkanmu seperti ini..?"

Nasihat Kushina begitu panjang dan lembar. Naruto hanya bisa diam meringkuk tidak ingin menyela kalimat berharga sang Ibu.

"Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi, Kaa-san tidak mau mendengar kamu jerawatan lagi atau memakan makanan awetan baik itu ramen atau sejenisnya paham?"

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban, Naruto memasang wajah memelas membuat Kushian tidak tega. Pertama kalinya dibulan ini Kushina membentak Naruto dan sukses membuat anaknya tak berkutit.

Naruto jadi tidak enak melihat wajah Kaa-sannya yang sedikit suram akibat ulahnya."Maaf Kaa-san habisnya aku tidak tahan" Melas Naruto.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi.."

Naruto mengulas senyum dan menepuk pelan dada kirinya.

"Iya Kaa-san pegang janjimu.."Kushina hanya tersenyum sebentar dan kembali pada wajah kecewanya.

Hening hanya terdengar suara kunyahan makanan dari mulut Naruto.

Menyeruput sedikit kopi lagi untuk menjernihkan emosinya. Kemudian Kushina mengalihkan topic pembicaraan, ia baru ingat dengan pesan adiknya untuk Naruto.

"Oh iya hampir lupa..kemarin, kakakmu Yahiko. Meminta Kaa-san untuk menawarkan pekerjaan padamu.."Kushian kembali menyesap kopi panas miliknya.

"Oh iya?Kenapa bisa?"

Naruto bertanya dengan mulut penuh. membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit tersedak jadinya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya-"

Kushina menyodorkan air putih."-Iya karena Yahiko kemarin memecat salah satu kariawannya yang kedapatan mencuri uang dikasir. Jadi untuk saat ini ia membutuhkan seorang pegawai, walaupun bekerja paruh waktu.."

"Yaampun ada saja orang yang masih melakukan pencurian padahal sudah memiliki perkerjaan.."

"Iya kau benar, Kaa-san dengar pegawainya itu memang rada mencurigakan..padahal belum genap sebulan dipekerjakan tapi malah sudah ketahuan mencuri.."

Naruto memasukkan lebih banyak nasi dan sayuran kemulutnya sembari mendengar penuturan Kaa-sannya.

"Jadi kemarin ia berpesan kalau kau mau mengambil pekerjaan ini, ia akan sangat senang…- Kaa-san juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk bekerja disana…"

Naruto mengengkat alisnya, namun mulutnya masih aktif mengunyah. "Umm..aku akan bicara sendiri pada kak Yahiko nanti sepulang sekolah.."

"Baguslah.., jika kau belum siap tidak usah terlalu memaksakan diri. Kaa-san masih bisa bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu, sekarang tugas utamamu adalah belajar Naru.."

Kushina beranjak dari kursinya, wanita yang berbaut serangam kantoran itu mencuci gelas begas kopi miliknya.

Naruto mencerna baik-baik setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang ibu. Naruto bengong sesaat hingga sumpit yang tadinya bertengger dimulutnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Eh.."

Ia melihat sumpinya jatuh seketika itu juga Naruto menunduk untuk mengambilnya, naas saat ia ingin bangkit kepalanya terbentur dengan tepi meja kayu yang keras. Tripel shit for to day!

"Auchh.."Ringis Naruto, ia mengosok-gosok kepala pirangnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Untuk hari ini entah sudah berapa kali ia menyerukan kata yang terdiri dari dua huruf vocal dan dua huruf mati itu

"Oh iya hari ini tolong antar Kaa-san ke rumah nenek Mitto ya, kemarin motor Kaa-san dititipkan disana.."

Naruto yang tadinya sibuk sendiri, kini menatap ibunya yang sudah siap dengan tas kantornya. Dan anggukan mantap dari Naruto menjawab permintaan Kushina.

Sebelum lupa, Naruto yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya mengambil ponsel pintar dari saku celana mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Sakura.

Karena tidak ingin membuat gadis unyu berwajah cantik menunggu dirinya dirumah, Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk berangkat lebih dulu karena dirinya harus mengantar sang ibu kerumah neneknya.

Terbiasa berangkat bersama membuat Naruto tak tega menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk berangkat sekolah sendiri. Selama 2 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan Naruto selalu pergi ke sekolah berdua dengan Sakura, dan ajaibnya Naruto belum sekalipun melihat wajah ayah Sakura. bertemu secara langsungpun tak pernah. bahkan ia tidak tau siapa nama lengkap dari ayah keksasihnya.

Aneh memang, padahal ayah Sakura hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa tapi sibuknya bukan main. Sakura pernah cerita beberapa bulan yang lalu, ayahnya bahkan tak pulang selama 3 hari akibat mengikuti pelatihan kerja.

Menurut cerita Sakura, calon ayah mertuanya itu belum mengijinkan anak perempuannya untuk memiliki seorang kekasih.

Itu artinya hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura belum mendapat restu dari calon ayah mertua.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tak akan menyerah. Jika suatu saat ia kepergok atau tertangkap basah sedang menjemput dan mengantar pulang Sakura, ia tidak akan pernah takut dengan amukan calon mertua.

Rasa sayang Naruto pada gadis manis itu tidak akan luntur hanya karena tidak mendapat restu dari calon ayah mertua.

Catat itu!

* * *

Sakura yang tengah mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya di ruang tamu, seketika menghentikan goyang kakinya ketika menerima pesan singkat dari kekasinya.

" _Pagi sayang..maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa jemput kamu untuk berangkat bersma, karena aku harus mengantar Kaa-san ke rumah nenek dulu.._

 _Hati-hati dijalan. /stiker_

Sakura tak berniat untuk membalas pesan Naruto ia hanya membacanya sekilas.

Ok.. karena Naruto tidak jadi menjemputnya, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya di sofa empuk ruang tamu. Gadis cantik rasa permen karet kita, berjalan menuju meja disamping tv untuk mengambil kunci motor N-max milik ayahnya.

"Ibu… aku berangkat dulu ya.."Teriakan Sakura terdengar oleh Mebuki yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Iya Sayang hati-hati..Uang ajajannya sudah?"

Sakura mematung sesaat, dengan cepat ia merogoh saku kemeja putihnya. Ia mendapati uang seratus ribu disana.

"Sudah ibu.. Aku pergi dulu.."

Masker, helm, jaket, sarung tangan dan kain pantai terpasang rapi untuk melindungi bangian tubuh Sakura dari terpaan sinar matahari.

Jika Sakura pergi ke sekolah sendiri dengan mengendarai motor, beginilah jadinya gadis itu memang akan kelihatan agak lebih rempong dengan dandanan biasanya.

Hello jaman sekarang globalisasi dimana-mana, wilayah konoha city yang dulunya sejuk dan asri juga kena dampaknya.

Kini daratan Konoha berubah menjadi padang pasir dengan suhu lingkungan mencapai 29 derajat selsius. Membuat Sakura menjadi was-was jika ia tertimpa sinar matahari berlebih akan membuat kulit putih mulusnya mengalami flek hitam dan belang-belang dibeberapa bagian.

Hal itu adalah sebuah mempi buruk bagi para remaja yang ingin tampil sempurna dengan kulit putih bak porselen.

"Ok..motor, ayo kita berangkat.. berkati aku Kami-sama.."

Sakura menacap gas meninggalkan rumahnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia belum terlalu pasih menguasai cara mengendarai sepeda motor. Tapi setidaknya dengan berbekal tekad, keberanian dan doa Kami-sama, Sakura yakin bisa sampai ditempat tujuan dengan selamat.

* * *

"Kaa-san?" Naruto clingak-clinguk mencari keberadaan ibunya. Saat ini ia sudah siap pergi ke sekolah.

Kini ia hanya tinggal menunggu ibunya yang tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Iya sebentar.."

Kushina berjalan keluar, kemudian wanita itu mengunci pintu rumah. Saat ia sampai didepan mobil Kushina menyodorkan masker wajah pada Naruto. "Pakai ini.."

"Haah..? Kaa-san apa tidak ada plaster?" Kushina mengangkat bahunya, wanita itu kasihan melihat tampilan wajah putranya yang ditumbuhi radang.

sebelum ia lupa, Kushian tadi sempat balik ke kamarnya untuk mengambilkan sehelai masker.

"Plasternya habis, Kaa-san lupa beli..pakai saja maskernya, toh juga akan tertutupi pakai itu.."

Naruto meringis, ia tidak suka jika harus memakai masker wajah. Rasanya pengap dan tidak nyaman itu yang membuat Naruto ogah-ogahan memakai pelindung wajah.

"Kaa-san kan tau kalau aku tidak suka pakai ini.."

Naruto merajuk merentangkan masker berwarna biru muda itu, dan ia menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali ke tanah. Kushina yang melihat tingkah alay putranya memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya. Kenapa anaknya suka sekali melarajuk!.

"Setidaknya Kaa-san sudah memberikan solusi..terserah kau mau mekainya atau tidak.."

Setelah berucap ibu satu anak itu masuk ke mobil, meninggalkan Naruto diluar yang sedang berhayal bila ia pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah berjerawat.

" _Huah..sayang jerawatmu besar sekali.. aku pencet ya?" Sakura dengan wajah berbinar antusias mendesak Naruto hingga terpojok di tempat duduknya, terus mendesak dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada remaja pirang itu. Tangan putihnya bergerak ingin mencengkram wajah tan Naruto._

" _Uhh..Kumismu sudah tumbuh sayang. Huah halusnya aku jadi ingin mencabutnya juga.."_

Dan detik berikutnya Naruto merinding, membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan begitu, lebih baik kali ini ia menuruti apa kata Kaa-sanya.

* * *

Dengan percaya diri Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, setelah ia berdoa komat-kamit meminta keselamatan kepada Kami-sama karena telah mengendarai sepeda motor sendiri.

Diusianya yang terbilang bukan anak-anak lagi. Sakura termasuk orang yang cukup tertinggal bila menyangkut keahlian berkendara.

Maklum anak tunggal dan anak perempuan satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Haruno. Sakura terbiasa dimanja oleh ibu dan ayahnya.

Walaupun sang ayah jarang pulang tapi Sakura tetap menjadi prioritas Haruno Kizashi. Sebelum pacaran dengan Naruto sakura dijuluki anak papa. Kemana-mana selalu diantar ayahnya. Bahkan untuk pergi ke bioskop besama teman-temannya pun diantar oleh ayahnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi sejak Naruto hadir dihidupnya. Lambat laun ayah Sakura, seolah acuh dan lebih memilih fokus pada karirnya dikantor.

Sakura bisa mengendarai sepeda motor itupun hanya karena bermodal nekat, ia berlatih tanpa sepengetahuan ayah dan ibunya. Bersyukur sampai detik ini ia tak pernah mengalami hal buruk saat berkendara.

Sampai dikelas Sakura lantas mendudukan bokongnya dibangku miliknya, ia melirik bangku disampingnya yang masih kosong rupanya Naruto belum datang ia menghirup oksigen lebih banyak karena saat ia berkendara separuh paru-parunya terasa berat.

"Sakura…" Guren yang baru datang langsung menghambur ke pelakukan gadis musim semi itu.

"unyunyu.. selamat pagi beb, warna bibirmu bagus.." Setelah cepaka-cepiki ria Guren melepaskan kungkungannya pada tubuh kecil Sakura.

"Apaan sih, Guren kebiasaanmu itu loh selalu membuat makeupku luntur pagi-pagi.." Sakura membenahi baju KHSnya yang rada kusut akibat pelukan Guren.

"Btw kamu pakek lips apa sih? Warnanya bagus aku suka.. beli dimana?" Jari telunjuk Guren terulur ingin menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura namun sebelum itu Sakura menghentikannya.

"Berhenti!, bibirku hanya boleh disentuh oleh pacarku Naruto sayang.."

"Galak banget sih, ini masih pagi loh.."

Sakura hanya membuang muka ia ikut berjalan dan duduk didepan bangku Guren yang berada di dekat jendela. "Nih pakai.. aku tadi pagi pakai ini.." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah benda silinder dengan panjang tak lebih dari 7 cm.

"Huah.. ini kan yang lips series diproduksi terbatas. Hebat sakura kamu pesan dimana sih? Ini ori kan?"

Dengan tampang tanpa dosa Guren mempertanyakan keaslian produk lips yang Sakura berikan padanya. Cih, Sakura mendecik didalam pikirannya ia mengumpat _'udah minjem, pakek menghina lagi..'_

"Ori kok, aku membelinya langsung distend-nya.." Balas Sakura malas.

"Hai teman-teman.." Dengan wajah berseri-seri Sara dan Shion datang berbarengan. Mereka ikut menghambur ke meja pojok milik Guren.

"Hai.. beb, widih unyu-unyu banget kalian.." Guren berkaca-kaca melihat penampilan dua gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok itu.

"Iya dong, tau nggak ? Paket kita sudah datang…" / "Jeng-jeng-jeng.." Shion menjulurkan kotak yang berbungkus kertas jagung warna coklat tepat ke wajah Guren dan Sakura.

"Sudah datang ya.. Ayo cepat buka.." Sakura begitu antusias dialah orang pertama yang menyobek kertas coklat pembungkus benda yang mereka pesan lewat toko online itu.

"Huaahh.. bagusnya, biar aku yang bagikan.." Guren Menyerobot kotak tadi dari tangan putih Sakura membuat gadis musim semi itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ok.. ini yang klasik punyaku, yang disain special milik Shion, yang limitide edition milik Sakura dan yang gold punyamu Sara.."

Dengan tampang bahagia Guren membagikan kalung choker itu pada masing-masing pemiliknya. Mereka berempat kemudian mengenakannya pada leher masing-masing.

Empat gadis paling nyentrik dan cantik se-KHS tampil sangat modis dengan seragam KHS dan choker yang bertengger manis di leher putih mereka.

"Aku tambah cantik, pasti Sasuke tidak akan bisa mendua kali ini.." Sara membara, hubungannya dengan Sasuke hampir saja kandas kemarin akibat anak siluman ayam itu kepergok mencium kakak kelas anak IPA 3 di gudang.

Shit Sakura juga jadi ikut memanas mendengar cerita Sara untunglah kekasihnya Naruto tercinta bukan lelaki berengsek seperti Sakuke. Gadis berambut merah itu bercerita sambil menangis dikamar Shion.

"Ayo Foto-foto, aku ingin mengirimnya pada Kabutoku sayang.." Guren berpose seperti model fashion week begitu terlihat maskulin namun feminim dengan ukuran buah dada yang menggoda.

"Iya tunggu Satu-satu dong aku juga mau difoto.." Shion merengek, ia mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke penjuru kelas yang sudah mulai diramaikan oleh kawan-kawannya.

"Ohayooo.." Sapa Naruto riang, kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana panjang KHS membawanya melangkah ke dalam kelas.

Mata Safirnya menyipit melihat 4 gadis sedang berfoto ria dipojokan. Salah satu diantara mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sayang.." Sakura berlari berhamburan ke tubuh kekar Naruto.

Sedikit terdorong namun Naruto tetap berdiri tegap menerima pelukan erat kekasihnya. "Oi.. Sakura, kau baca pesanku kan? Kenapa tidak dibalas?"

Sakura melepaskan kalungan tangannya pada pinggang kokoh itu. "Habisnya kau menyebalkan, aku loh berangkat sekolah sendiri.. tidak diantar sama ayah.." Naruto terdiam, ia tahu kalau gadisnya itu belum terlalu pasih dalam mengendarai sepeda motor.

"Bernarkah? Seriusan ?" Naruto menunduk melihat lebih dekat wajah bidadari kesayangannya. "Iya.. masih tidak percaya.." Sakura kemudian memamerkan kunci motornya sebagai bukti ke wajah Naruto.

"Luarbiasa.. Kau hebat Sayang, ini baru gadisku sangat pemberani.." Naruto mengusap lembut mahkota Sakura.

"Woii.. kalian berdua, jangan buat kelas kita kebakar. Ini masih pagi" Guren berkoar-koar bagaimanapun ia sangat iri melihat kedekatan antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Tak dipedulikan oleh dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu, Guren semakin kesal beraninya sahabat pinkisnya mengacangi didirnya seperti itu.

Sakura tertegun setelah ia metap lekat-lekat wajah rupawan kekasih pujaan hatinya. "Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Itu..?" Telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada satu titik. Naruto terkesingkap, ia lupa memakai masker wajah pemeberian ibunya. Oh Shit! pantas saja semua siswa dikoridor memandang tepat ke wajahnya.

Naruto gelagapan ia memeriksa semua kantung yang melekat baik dibaju atau celana panjangnya berusaha menemukan masker berwarna biru muda itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..lebih baik kita duduk saja."

Dengan paksa Naruto menyeret Sakura agar duduk dibangku mereka karena sebentar lagi Sarutobi sensei akan datang.

"Naru lepaskan.. Kyaa.." Sakura berteriak histeris. Seluruh kelas terkaget dengan suara melengking Sakura yang memekakkan gendang telinga.

"Hups.. Hampir saja jatuh kan? Ini ponselmu untung aku menangkapnya." Ujar Naruto. Sakura sempat tersandung oleh kaki panjang Kankuro yang memenuhi jalan sehingga ia sempat oleng dan terdorong ke depan.

"Makasi sayang kau yang terbaik. Jika ponselku jatuh aku tidak akan mendapatkan benda yang seperti ini lagi dari ayah.."

Sakura memeluk gemas ponsel Iphone 7 miliknya seolah ini hari terakhirnya memeliki benda persegi canggih itu.

"Memang, dasar ceroboh" Naruto mengejek Sakura dengan membuat wajah lucu, membuat Gadis Haruno itu sebal namun jika dilihat wajah tampan kekasihnya jadi makin imut bila memainkan beberapa eksresi wajah lucu.

"Sayang, boleh aku pencet nggak?" Dahi mulus Naruto berkerut buru-buru ia membuang muka. _'Sudah kuduga'_ batinnya.

"Maaf Sakura-chan tidak boleh, jerawat ini sangat sakit bila disentuh.."

"Tapi aku mau memencetnya sekarang.." Rengek Sakura. Entah kenapa bila Naruto jerawatan Sakura menjadi sangat gemas dan tangannya begitu gatal ingin menyentuh tonjolan bernanah itu.

"Tidak boleh." Mutlak Naruto. Kini mereka berdua telah duduk dibangku masing-masing dan saling berhadapan.

"Sekali saja, please.."

Beginilah Sakura sangat keras kepala, walaupun dibilang tidak tapi gadis itu masih memaksa. "Tidak boleh Sakura."

"Ayolah, coba lihat warnanya sudah sangat merah sayang."

"Kau tidak boleh memencetnya." Naruto menangkap tangan putih Sakura yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya yang berjerawat.

"Tapi aku mau, lihat kalau tidak dipencet nanti malah tambah bengkak dan sakit."

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak Sakura.."

Naruto melihat Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya, dan badannya bergetar wajah mulus dengan makeup tipis itu semakin mendekat ke wajah Naruto yang sudah tidak setampan yang kemarin itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Naruto was-was Jika sudah begini Sakura akan makin agresif.

"Aku hanya mau melihatnya lebih dekat.."

Dengan gesit kecalan tangan Sakura terlepas gadis itu menarik rambut halus yang tumbuh di bawah hidung kekasihnya.

"Auchhh.."

"Hahaha.. rasakan"

Dua manik berbeda warna itu saling memicing, "Sakura.." suara Naruto berat karena mulutnya dibekap dengan tangan. Sensasi geli bercampur perih akibat tarikan bulu keramat yang sengaja Naruto pelihara membuat pemuda itu menggeram.

"Aku pencet ya?."

Tak pernah lelah gadis itu masih saja antusias.

Naruto melepaskan jas KHS yang membalut tubuhnya berurusan dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba ngidam memencet jerawat membuatnya gerah.

"Ahh.. tidak. Jerawat ini belum matang jika tersentuh sedikit saja rasanya sakit. Sakura tolong mengerti.."

Hening

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Sudah pasti! - dan selalu begitu bila keinginannya tak terpenuhi.

Gadis itu sebenarnya memilik hati yang sangat baik. Buktinya ia ingin agar penderitaan sang kekasih cepat berakhir dengan memencet radang kulit penyebab ketampanan original rubah kesayangannya menghilang.

"Bodo ah. Terserah..!"

Tuh kan Sakura itu gadis ambekan. Naruto menghela nafas. Jika Sakura merajuk kali ini Naruto tidak akan membujuknya. Biarkan saja toh yang salah adalah gadis pink itu.

Pria tua datang dengan membawa tumpukan kertas. Kedatangannya membuat seluruh aktifitas anak-anak kelas XI IPS 2 terhenti. Dan suasana damai serta hening menyelimuti kelas dengan julukan ternakal di KHS itu.

"Berhubung 2 minggu kemarin kita telah mengadakan quis. Hari ini akan saya bagikan hasilnya.."

Wajah-wajah pucat mulai bermunculan diantara 20 anak yang mendiami kelas IPS 2.

Sara bahkan bisa mendengar Shion menelan ludahnya. Beralih ke bangku tengah ketakutan juga menghantui Sakura, gadis itu duduk tidak nyaman dibangkunya. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar ditelapak tanganya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak enakan menyalin semua jawaban Naruto tempo hari. Namun mau bagaimana lagi dari pada kertas jawabannya kosong lebih baik ia menerima bantuan kekasihnya itu toh ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"… Kankuro Sabaku 65, Haruno Sakura 97,.."

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya, dengan langkah ringan ia maju kedepan dan mengambil kertas jawabannya.

"Selamat kau mendapat nilai tertinggi dikelas.." Senyum penuh keriput itu menjadi hadiah Sakura dari senseinya.

Bungkukan hormat dipersembahkan oleh Sakura. "Terimakasih Sensei.."

Senyum bahagia merekah dibibir seksi Naruto melihat keberhasilan kekasihnya. "Wow luar biasa.. kau peringat pertama Sakura-chan.."

"Ini semua berkat kamu.."

Dengan iseng Sakura mencolek Jerawat merah kekasihnya dan sukses membuat rubah pirang kesayangan menggeram tak suka.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti melakukan itu.." Naruto kesakitan, wajah tan miliknya disembunyikan pada lipatan tangan.

"Maaf habisnya aku gemas sekali melihatnya.."

"Kalau begitu jangan dilihat.."

"Tidak bisa, dari sisi ini terlihat sangat jela-"

"-Uzumaki Naruto? /Uzumaki Naruto.."

Semua isi kelas memandang anak tunggal Uzumaki itu. panggilan kedua akhirnya mengentikan perdebatan pasangan kekasih itu. dengan langkah kikuk Naruto maju kedepan, raut wajah marah diperlihatkan oleh guru yang telah berumur itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto 80…"

Berdiri dengan memandang secarik kertas yang bertuliskan angka 80 dibagian atasnya Naruto menggeleng tak terima. "Sensei ini salah, aku tidak terima mendapat nilai 80.."

"Dalam ujianku, integritas sangat dijunjung tinggi. Dan kau Uzumaki Naruto telah menodai integritas yang telah dipegang teguh oleh semua pendahulu kakak kelasmu.."

Yang benar saja, integritas katanya?

hello tak perlu diragukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto dari gua hantu ini memiliki integritas yang tinggi. Pasti ada yang salah.

Walaupun Naruto bodoh dibidang matematika ekonomi, buka berarti dia juga bodoh di mata pelajaran sosiologi. Bagi Naruto mempelajari hubungan dan pola interaksi masyarakat itu menyenangkan. ia bisa belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi mahluk sosial yang baik.

Dan kepala pirangnya malah lebih cepat konek bila ia mempelajari mata pelajaran hapalan seperti sosiologi.

ketertarikan Naruto pada bidang ilmu pengetahuan sosial, sudah terlihat semenjak ia duduk dibangku junor high school.

Itulah alasannya mengapa ia memilih jurusan IPS sebagai tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Bukan di jurusan IPA seperti suruhan Kaa-sannya. Dengan begitu ia meminimalisir banyaknya anak Konoha yang salah jurusan saat masuk di masa senior high school.

Naruto menatap datar namun terlihat kilatan kemarahannya dari safir bening itu "Sensei aku tidak mencontek!.."

"Bukti sudah jelas. Semua jawabanmu hampir sama dengan jawaban milik Nona Haruno. Kau pasti mencontek darinya.. mengingat kalian duduk sangat intim di saat quis tengah berlangsung!.."

Hening

Bahkan seluruh teman-teman Naruto diam tak bersuara. Tak ada tawa mengejek, mereka sadar bila melakukan hal itu akan menyekiti hati teman mereka.

"tcih, tapi aku masih tidak terima sensei jawabanku ini benar semua, aku bahkan menghapal materinya diluar kepala!.."

"Masih tidak mau mengaku!, akibat kedustaanmu saya akan memotong setengah nilai dari 80 itu sebagai hukumannya. Dan hasil akhir nilai itu akan tertulis diraport tengah semester bulan depan.." Mutlak Sarutobi.

Naruto tak bicara lagi, hatinya cukup terpukul mendengar keputusan final sensei bertubuh pendek itu.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya.."

"Kenapa Sarutobi sensei suka salah paham sama siswa cowok sih,?"

"Kasihan Naruto.. aku tau Naruto itu sangat pintar dalam pelajaran sosiologi.."

"Sensei tua itu sangat kejam.. kasihan Naruto.."

Bisik-bisik itu semakin membuat telinga Naruto panas. Seumur hidupnya yang telah berjalan selama 16 baru kali ini ia merasakan keterpurukan yang mendalam.

"Tenang aku akan bicara pada Sarutobi sensei nanti.." Kalimat lembut Sakura bahkan tak bisa menghibur hatinya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika Kaa-sannya tau nilai raportnya merah?' apalagi dipelajaran dasar IPS.

Oh tidak… itu hal yang buruk, Kaa-sannya bisa murka. Karena awalnya Kushina ingin melihat Naruto anaknya menjadi seorang dokter bukan praktisi peneliti sejarah ataupaun fosil astronomi goegrafis. *apa yang diketik authir ini*

* * *

Kantin.

Sakura nampak murung, karena belahan jiwanya juga menampakkan ekspresi yang sama. Kalung leher baru yang ia beli sudah tak lagi menjadi penghibur suasana hatinya.

"Pangeranku sayang wajahmu yang tampan kini tak secarah matahari pagi, Hiks.. sedih, dia mengacuhkanku..!" Gerutuan Sakura membaut 3 anggota Genk Pari menggeliat tak nyaman. Masing-masing diantara mereka tengah menyantap makan siang yang mereka beli.

"Hah.. Sakura jangan alay deh.. aku jadi jijik mendengar suaramu.."

"DIAM..-"

"_suasana hatiku sedang buruk Guren, ini semua gara-gara aku. Naruto mendapat nilai terendah dikelas, apa kata ibu mertuaku nanti.. jika menantunya yang membuat putra kesayangannya mendapat nilai merah diraportnya.."

Suara Sakura kancang, wajah cantik itu merosot ke meja kepalanya di gelengkan ke kiri dan kekanan tapi tetap saja rasa bersalah itu mengikuti Sakura.

Guren mengengkat bahu Sakura dan menatap emerald yang siap memuntahkan cairan bening. -Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura Please jaga sikap, kita ada dikantin.. jika kau terus berteriak kesetanan. Maka pamor kita akan hilang dihadapan adik kelas.."

"Hiks.. bodo, aku lagi sedih!. Sayangku bahkan tidak mau bicara padaku dikelas tadi.. saat aku mengejaknya ke kantin ia malah sibuk bersama Sasuke.."

Sakura makin Histeris. Beberapa anak IPA bahkan menatap 4 gadis modis anak IPS 2 itu tanpa berkedip. Guren berusaha membekap mulut pich Sakura.

"Ok fikx, kita akan membantumu untuk baikan lagi dengan Naruto.. bagaimana pun caranya, kami tidak bisa terus melihatmu kesurupan seperti ini.."

Shion mengibaskan kuku cantiknya dengan manja. Dan bicara pada cermin bulat yang dipegangnya. "Woi kalian setuju kan?" Sikutan kasar diterima gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Aaww.. apaan sih?"

"Kalian setuju kan?" Yakin Guren

"Tentu kami setuju.. tak akan aku biarkan pasangan favorite anak IPS bercerai hanya karena masalah nilai.." Sara memberi semangat pada Sakura. Tak lupa gadis itu juga menjejali sebuah sushi roll ke mulut kecil Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau makan.. yang aku mau hanya Naruto,-" Kibasan kasar tangan Sakura membuat Sara mendecik kesal.

"- bahkan aku belum memencet jerawatnya yang menggemaskan itu.."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura, 3 gadis yang selalu mengekorinya itu sweapdrop berjamaah. Rupanya putri Haruno itu belum juga move on dari jerawat lucu kekasihnya.

"WOI, WOI.. ADA ANAK IPA SAMA ANAK IPS LAGI REBUTAN LAPANGAN.."

Teriakan anak lelaki yang diketahui dari kelas IPB itu membuat sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya secepat kilat. Sebelum Sakura kekantin ia sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan kekasihnya dengan Sasuke yang ada hubungannya dengan kekuasaan dan lapangan.

Sara terkaget ketika teman mata emeraldnya berdiri dan melesat bak cahaya menuju lapangan outdoor KHS

"Sakura mau kemana?"

"LAPANGAN.."

Sara, Shion dan guren saling melempar pandangan sedetik kemudian mereka bergegas menyusul Sakura, kecuali Shion yang masih sibuk dengan cermin bulat ajaibnya. "Siapa yang paling cantik?"

Belum sampai meninggalkan kantin Sara dan Guren berbalik ke belakang mereka melupakan sohibnya yang masih sibuk berkaca.

"Ayo ikut." Tarikan paksa dilakukan oleh Sara dan Guren membuat Shion mendesah.

Segerombolan anak laki-laki yang terbagi menjadi dua kubu berdiri dengan wajah menantang di tengah-tengah lapangan basket outdoor KHS. Mereka adalah anak kelas XI IPA dan IPS, terlihat dengan jelas perbedaan mencolok dari kedua kubu itu.

Dibagian kiri 6 anak laki-laki dengan penampilan berandalan tapi cool menatap nyalang lawannya, mereka adalah anak IPS.

Sedangkan dibagian kanan 8 anak laki-laki dengan penampilan sangat sopan bahkan ujung kemeja putih mereka masih tersimpan rapi di dalam celana panjangnya menyeringai karena menang jumlah, mereka adalah anak IPA.

"Hai sekarang giliran kami untuk memakai lapangan basket.. sebaiknya kalian menyingkir.." Pemuda tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang bak Rapunzel bersedekap dada berujar pada anak IPS.

Kedua tangan yang tersimpan disaku celanannya membuat Sasuke kelihatan tampan. Dan dengan tampang datar yang memang bawaan sejak kahir itu menyahuti. "Enak saja kalian bedebah, kami lebih dulu samapai disini.. sebaiknya kalian yang menyingkir.."

"Tcih, tidak akan. Kali ini kami tidak akan mengalah.. kalian sudah terlalu lama menguasai lapangan. Kami juga berhak bermain disini.."/

"Iya benar, kami juga punya hak atas lapangan ini.."/

"Setidaknya kalian bijak mau berbagi lapangan dengan kami. kita sama-sama anak KHS kan?"

Urat-urat kemarahan 8 anak IPA itu semakin memuncak. Ketegangan mulai tercipta dan semakin banyak anak – anak kelas X dan XII yang mengerumuni sisi luar lapangan. Mereka semua tertarik dengan adu mulut antara anak kelas XI IPA dan XI IPS.

"Heh berkuasa? Asal kalian tau, lapangan ini sejak dulu memang milik anak IPS…" Naruto menjawab. Kini tak ada cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampan original pemuda itu. Melainkan wajah beringas bak preman yang sedang melecuti habis harta korbannya.

"Naruto benar, sejak dulu lapangan ini adalah kekuasaan kami. Dan jangan harap kami akan berbagi dengan kalian.." Lantang Kankuro

Tepukan tangan Sakuke pada bahunya membuat Naruto menoleh kesamping. "Dikamus kami tidak ada istilah berbagi ataupun toleransi dengan kalian anak IPA.. jadi sebaiknya segeralah menjauh dari lapangan kami.." Lanjut Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan .

"Kalian benar-benar kurang ajar.." Pemuda yang bername tag Hyuga Nejii telah tersulut emosinya dengan perkataan dari musuhnya. Hendak menyerang namun tubuhnya segera ditahan oleh kawannya.

"Tenang Nejii, Kita tidak boleh main otot.." Utakata dengan wajah kalem dan tenang memperingati teman sekelasnya itu.

* * *

Sakura sampai dilapangan, ia mendesah rupanya tempat itu telah dipenuhi oleh siswa dan siswi KHS yang lain.

"Permisi.." Sakura mendesak masuk ia menerobos dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya membentuk garis lurus.

Setelah sampai didepan ia mendapat spot terbaik untuk melihat dua kubu penuh emosi sedang adu mulut ditengah lapangan. "Naruto.." Lirihnya.

"KYAAA… Utakata sayang.." Sakura memegangi kedua telinganya. Ia terkaget entah sudah sejak kapan ketiga temannya yang ia tinggalkan dikantin tadi, tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping dirinya. Terutama kaget pada shion gadis itu tidak bisa membaca siklon. Menyebalkan!.

"Hus.. Diam.." Nyalang Sakura.

Akibat teriakan Shion, keempat gadis kece itu ditertawakan oleh kakak kelas, terutama kakak kelas cowok yang ada dilantai dua. Mereka melihat kearah bawah batle maut anak kelas XI.

"WOIII.." tiba – tiba semua atensi siswa KHS beralih ke sosok pemuda tinggi berambut perak yang memakai masker diwajahnya. Pemuda itu datang didampingi oleh dua temannya, kemeja putih KHS itu terbuka dibagian dada dan pinggiran ujung lengan bajunya terlipat mebuat tampilan siswa yang sebentar lagi akan lulus itu terlihat sangat maco.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Berdiri tegak dengan tampang menilai Hatake Kakashi si-ketua osisi KHS angkatan ke 106 itu menjadi pusat peratian.

"Hai kau ketua osis. Kami ingin meminta hak kami, teman-temanmu melarang kami untuk memakai lapangan basket ini.." Nejii bicara sembari menunjuk dirinya dan sang musuh.

Sebelah alis putih kakashi terangkat dan kemudian ia menggulirkan manik hitam miliknya pada kubu anak IPS "Hanya itu?"

"Mereka yang memulai duluan.." Balas Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang selesaikan.."

Kakashi adalah siswa kelas XII IPS 1 yang dengan prestasi gemilang. Kecerdasan yang dimiliki pemuda itu membuatnya memiliki kekuasaan di KHS tak ayal kadang keputusannya sebagai ketua osisi sering dipertanyakan karena terlalu memihak ke anak-anak IPS.

"Kita semua tahu jika lapangan basket outdoor ini memang dari dulu adalah milik anak IPS, di masa jabatanku yang akan segera berakhir ini aku juga ingin hal yang sama tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya."

"Apa-apaan itu? Kami tidak terima.." Nejii berkoar, Utakata hanya diam pada dasarnya ia tidak memihak pada kubu manapun.

"Kau tidak terima? Kalau begitu pakailah lapangan voly yang ada di belakang sekolah. Masalah beres.. dan jangan mencoba untuk mengusik apapun milik anak IPS disekolah ini.."

Nada ancaman terdengar dari bibir tertutup masker itu. walaupun mata Kakashi menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Arghh., akan aku adukan pada kepala sekolah.. ini tidak adil" Nejii mendorong dada bidang kakashi membuat pemuda berambut perak itu sedikit terdorong.

"Wois, main kasar nih.." Kini NAruto yang mendorong dada Neji hingga pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu tersungkur.

"Woi, apa-apan kalin.." Perang saling dorong terjadi.

Keadaan riuh anak IPB bertepuk tangan dan berteriak untuk memanas-manasi. Wajah Sakura memucat ia takut jika Naruto kesayangannnya akan babak belur.

"Ayo-ayo hajar dia. Hahaha.. wuuu.." Teriakan penyemangat datang dari cowok-cowok anak IPB mereka kelihatan gembira dan terus bertepuk tangan dari lantai dua menyaksikan adu jontos anak IPA dan IPS.

"PRIIIIIIIITttttttttttt..

Suara melengking peluit yang ditiup oleh A-sensei membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika. Semua siswa takut akan kehadiran guru berbadan besar dengan tonjolan otot yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Satu-persatu siswa bubar dan masuk ke kelas mereka.

"KALIAN!…"

Kakashi yang sedang mencengkram leher Nejii, Sasuke yang ingin menyikut wajah Utakata dan Naruto yang tersungkur ditanah seketika membeku akibat teriakan A-sensei.

* * *

Pualng sekolah.

Sakura setia menunggu Naruto yang masih menerima hukumannya akibat berkelahi. Hari makin sore namun gadis itu masih tetap duduk manis diatas motor N-max miliknya.

Sedikit bersenandung. Emerald itu akhirnya berjumpa dengan pemuda pirang yang berjalan gusar .

"Naruto.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura ? Kenapa masih disini?" Kini Naruto berdiri di depan motor milik Sakura.

"Hm.. aku menunggumu. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Terserah sih. Tapi aku pikir kau sudah pulang tadi.."

Fuck baru kali ini Sakura merasa hatinya sakit saat mendengar Naruto berkata 'terserah' dengan memalingkan wajah tampannya.

Naruto begitu dingin hari ini. Membuat Sakura khawatir, apalagi setelah perkelahian kekasih pirangnya itu dihukum habis-habisan oleh guru olahraga itu. Sampai tak mengikuti jam pelajaran berikutnya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" Sakura mengusap sayang wajah Naruto kali ini ia tidak terobsesi lagi dengan jerawat Naruto karena manik hijaunya tak lagi melihat tonjolan bernanah itu tapi sekarang malah lebam membiru yang menggantikan posisi jerawat tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. sebaiknya kau pulang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu aku masih ada urusan.."

Berlalunya Naruto, membuat pandangan Sakura seketika kosong. Gadis itu tidak mengerti mood seorang laki-laki. Karena Sakura terbiasa dimanja oleh Naruto dan Saat pemuda pencinta ramen itu tiba-tiba mendiaminya dan bersikap acuh saat itulah ia merasa kehilangan..

End

aahh, aku minta maaf karena lama update. ini semua karena libur galungan aku jadi mager banget hahaha..

ok terimakasih atas kunjungan kalian temen-temen di ffc ku yang satu ini. terimakasih selalu aku ucapkan pada kalian yang setia membaca recehan anak IPS ini.

sedikit balasan reviews aja ya.

yang minta word panjang udah kok kyaknya lumayan nih hehe..

irnaratna10 : makasi ya teman.. :)

Loray 29 Alus : kamu bingung ya haha.. fic ini aku kasih end dibagian akhir karena suka aja, tapi akan terus berlanjut sampai tamat saat NarSaku lulus. kapanpun itu..

mcfii : makasi kak..

: : makasih kak..

CAR : ide bagus kak, aku tampung deh.. makasi ya..

fans narusaku : oho.. makasih banyak kamu the best deh haha.. terimakasih atas pencerahannya yang kemarin :)

RAN UCHIDA : woow.. aku dah mampir ke biomu kak, dan aku senang semakin banyak punya teman dari berbagai daerah. sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ku ini.. masalah bahasa tidak apa kak pakai saja bahasa gado-gado (campuran) yang penting bisa dimengerti..

dwyne : masak sih kak? ciee..

fansnarusaku : makasih kak..

ame : makasi kak :)

Prince Cool : makasi kak, ini dah up..

huah, sampai jumpa di episode 5..


	5. episode 5

Fic ini nggak jadi tamat, cuma beralih fungsi menjadi kumpulan slice of life Sosial class yeeiii...*itu yang bener :v.. *

sekian curcolnya. Silahkan baca fic RAI episode 5.

Warning : OOC, typo, aku tidak memakai aturan EYD ataupun kata baku yang berlaku, fic sanatai.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **recehan anak** **IPS**

Naruto menunduk, remaja dengan badan semampai itu mengikatkan tali sepatunya dengan simpul yang memang sudah dihapalnya semenjak umur 6 tahun.

"Huh~~" Dengusnya.

Hari ini adalah hari jumat so, anak IPS kususnya IPS 2 mendapat jam pelajaran olahraga wajib dan disinilah remaja tampan bak bule eropa itu, sudah siap dengan seragam olahraga KHS yang press body membalut seluruh tubuh sempurna sang pangeran.

Sempat terdiam, namun tarikan nafas lesu membawanya melangkah menuju mobil Nissan Juke kesayangan si-bule kuning jabrik. Nike Stefan janosky max BNIB menjadi sepatu pilihannya untuk hari ini. Oh sekarang dilihat dari sudut manapun Naruto benar-benar tampan maksimal, walaupun masih ada bekas memar yang samar-samar di hidung bagian atas.

Perlu diketahui saat kejadian adu contos dengan anak IPA, setelah pulang sekolah Naruto kabur dari rumah. err.. bukan kabur sih melainkan menginap dirumah temannya yaitu Sasuke. Yaah jelas~ karena Naruto hanya akrab dengan tuan muka tembok dan playboy itu. Jadi tempatnya melarikan diri ya.., hanya disana.

Sampai-sampai Mikoto, ibunda Sasuke heran dengan kelakuan Anaknya dan Naruto karena saat baru masuk ke dalam rumah mereka berdua langsung meminta semua stok es batu miliknya untuk mengompers seluruh luka memar yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Saat itu Naruto benar-benar takut jika Kaa-sannya tau kalau dirinya terlibat tauran skala kecil dan hm~ masalah nilai yang jeblok itu lebih mengerikan lagi.

Sampai 3 hari berlalu setelah pelajaran Sosiolagi itu, Naruto tidak mendapat tanda-tanda jika Kaa-sannya tau kelakuan buruknya berkelahi disekolah.

Maklum naluri remaja, jadi jika ada percekcokan dan kesalah pahaman sedikit saja maka adu jotos tak terelakkan karena emosi yang belum stabil dan ke-labilan tingkat akut yang mereka derita.

Dan masalahnya dengan Sakura?. Remaja berkulit tan itu menyelesaikannya dengan apik. Karena dihari perkelahian itu, sepulang sekolah Naruto masih sangat jengkel kemudian ia justru langsung pergi dan mengacuhkan keberadaan gadisnya. Jadi saat emosinya sudah mereda, Narutolah orang pertama yang memulai komunikasi dengan Sakura.

Walaupun berhubungan melalui media sosial bila bulan menerangi, Naruto selalu menyempatkan untuk berkirim foto atau pesan suara dan video call dengan Sakura. Sungguh tak ada niatan dari Naruto untuk menyulut pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya, namun karena sifat Sakura yang mudah bete-an, baper-an dan dilanda tsundere jadi yah.. susah untuk diatur oleh Naruto.

Selama 3 hari belakangan ini juga, Sakura sering sekali mencari gara-gara dengan Naruto. Alhasil karena remaja laki-laki itu memiliki tingkat emosi yang terkontrol maka, percekcokan yang harusnya berbuntut kata putus. Tak sampai terucap dari kedua belah pihak.

Tangan dengan jemari yang kokoh dan sehat itu, tengah menari-nari diatas layar datar smartphone canggih. Naruto sedang mengetikkan waksit untuk si-sayang yang jauh disana agar menunggu kedatangan pangeran dengan mobil putih yang akan segera menjemput sang-putri untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Setelah mendapat balasan pesan dari Sakura, senyum Naruto mengembang dan dengan semangat membara ia memacu kendaraannya melesat menuju rumah sang kekasih.

Ditengah jalan sebuah ide brilian muncul ke kepala kuning Naruto, setelah ia melewati toko bunga. Laki-laki bermata safir itu, kemudian memutar balik kendaraannya dan berhenti di toko yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

Dengan senyum lima jarinya Naruto menggenggam erat sebuket bunga mawar yang dibelinya. Wahh dipikirannya kini hanya ada wajah bahagia gadis pinkis miliknya.

"Sakura sayang ini untukmu.. " Sambil bersenandung ia kembali mengendarai mobilnya dan menaruh buket bunga itu dijok belakang agar tak kentara oleh emerald Sakura.

Deerrrrttt..

Ponsel canggih warna hitam itu bergetar pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Safir Naruto melirik sekilas nama yang tertera disana. Dan seketika itu senyum tampannya melelehkan author#plak.

"Sabar sayang aku segera ke sana, lagian jam pertama cuma olahraga.. " Umpat si-tampan.

* * *

Sakura kesal, gadis manis itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke aspal mengkilat depan rumahnya. Sudah 10 menit ia berdiri untuk menunggui sang kekasih datang menjemputnya sesuai dengan pesan rahasia yang Naruto kirim tadi.

"Duh, Dasar tuan ngaret.. begini nih jadinya kalau nggak ditelpon pagi-pagi! " Menggenggam ponselnya kuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ada sebuah mobil putih akan melintas ke arahnya. Senyum dari bibir pich itu semakin melebar tak kala mobil itu berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Sakura sayang.." Sapa Naruto, dengan berlari kecil menuju gadisnya berdiri.

Puk..

Satu pukulan halus mendarat dibahu kekar Naruto. "Kenapa kau suka ngaret sih.. lihat jam berapa sekarang! A-sensei pasti akan marah besar jika kita terlambat.. " Maki Sakura sebal hingga wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Usstt.. kalau kau selalu marah, moodku yang awalnya baik pasti akan ikut rusak nanti sayangku.. " Dengan gemas Naruto menarik pipi kiri dan kanan Sakura.

Sakura jengkel, kemudian kaki yang dibalut sepatu Nike Free zoom warna biru itu ingin menginjak keras kaki Naruto, namun karena kalah cepat injakan maut Sakura malah tak mengenai sasaran.

"Ohh.. sekarang kamu mau main kasar ya sayang.. " Sahut Naruto dan dicubitnya lebih keras pipi tembem nan lembut itu.

" Aduh-.. Naru lepaskan! "

"Hahahaha.. iya Sakura-chan.. habisnya kamu manis banget hari ini aku jadi ingin mengajakmu ke hotel.. " Rancu Naruto, membuat Sakura seketika mengeluarkan aura iblisnya.

"Duh! Apaan sih.. dasar mesum! " Semprot Sakura, kemudian gadis emerald itu melangkah menuju mobil, dibukanya dan dibantingnya keras pintu mobil putih milik Naruto.

"Dasar tsundere.. kenapa aku bisa menaklukannya? " Gumam Naruto. Dan ia pun menyusul Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah perjalanan hanya hening yang menemani. Sakura sibuk dengan ponselnya, gadis itu sibuk mengambil foto dengan berbagai ekspresi wajah. Naruto hanya memandangnya sesaat dan kembali fokus ke jalanan.

Sampai di KHS, Sakura masih saja diam. Ketika ia ingin keluar dari mobil tangan putihnya dicekal oleh tangan tan Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar! " Safir itu bertemu dengan manik Sakura. Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto memicingkan matanya agar lebih jelas memandang wajah kekasihnya yang kelihatan nampak berbeda.

"Apa? " Karena terus dipelototi Sakura kesal dan risih, duh sebenarnya mood Sakura untuk pagi ini sudah rusak sejak ia dipaksa memakan sayur oleh sang ibu sebelum bertemu dengan kekasihnya tadi.

Dan mungkin karena Sakura mengalami PMS hari kedua, juga membuat emosinya saat ini tidak menentu.

"Kamu pakai softlens ya? " Tuduh Naruto, karena emerald yang biasanya berbinar cerah kini berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"Iya memangnya kenapa? aku baru membelinya kemarin sayang.. Bagus kan? "

Naruto bergeleng kecil, ia tidak suka jika mata alami kekasihnya yang pemberian dari Kami-sama itu berubah menjadi hitam.

"Jujur aku tidak suka.. " Polos Naruto, dan raut wajah Sakura yang sempat tersenyum kini malah berubah dan gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Yasudah kalau memang tidak suka, jangan DILIHAT! "

"Memangnya kenapa? Salah kalau aku bilang, aku nggak suka melihat matamu yang hitam itu! aku kan kekasihmu! " Dingin Naruto.

Sakura jadi memanas, dia ingin sekali keluar dari mobil namun karena tangannya masih dipegang kuat oleh Naruto. ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Haah~~"

Manik Sakura menatap ke depan, dari kaca lebar mobil Naruto. dapat dilihatnya banyak siswa KHS yang baru saja datang dan memarkirkan kendaraan mereka di parkir yang telah tersedia.

Sekolah mulai padat dengan berlalu-lalangnya siswa dan siswi KHS disekitaran depan mobilnya.

"Kenapa? " Suara Naruto membuat Sakura sadar akan lamunannya pada gerombolan anak-anak culun dari kelas X IPA yang tak sengaja lewat didepan mobil mereka.

Kemudian tatapan penyesalan diperlihatkan oleh Sakura. "Naru, maaf sayang aku membentakmu tadi.. aku lupa bilang kalau hari ini aku lagi PMS, hari kedua.. rasanya itu perasaanku campur aduk saat ini, maafkan aku.. "

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ohh jadi karena itu Sakura sangat sentimen pagi ini.

"Heh?.. jadi begitu ya.. tidak apa aku bisa ngertiin, pantas saja kau kelihatan sedikit pucat dan terlihat sangat berbeda.. "

Dipeluknya Sakura, Naruto begitu sayang terhadap gadis gulali itu dan dielusnya punggung Sakura dengan halus.

" Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman sayang, aku juga ngerasa belakangan ini kita bertengkar terus.. sejujurnya aku tidak suka tapi apa yang ada dihatiku tidak sama dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.. dan malah mungkin ucapanku itu menyakiti hatimu Naru.. "

Didalam kungkungan Naruto, Sakura mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya. "Iya-Iya tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf karena aku nggak peka sayang.. " Balas Naruto.

"Udahan yuk! kita ke kelas saja.. " Sentuhan lembut Naruto yang membuai wajah mulus Sakura membuat itu merasa nyaman dan dikatupkannya kedua manik hitam miliknya.

Melihat Sakura yang memejam, Naruto dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ohh gadisnya ini begitu kawaii~~…

Perlahan dicondongkannya tubuh atletis miliknya hingga kini jarak diantara mereka mulai berkurang. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dingin kekasihnya, membuat bulu halus disekitaran tengguknya berdiri geli dan merinding.

"Hhmmm~~.." Erang Sakura nikmat, akibat lumayan manja yang Naruto lakukan pada bibir ranumnya. Sakura terkaget karena merasa terdorong kebelakang akibat ulah jail Naruto yang sengaja mendorong jok kursi Sakura hingga merebah dan membentuk sudut 120 derajat.

Kini badan kecil miliknya sepenuhnya ditindih oleh badan sang kekasih. "Nghhn~~.." Lenguh kecil Naruto, remaja tampan itu semakin mendesak Sakura hingga bagian hidung mereka saling berebut oksigen.

"Ehhggn.. " Sakura sesak, dan 'Barrssshh.. ' sesuatu di dalam dirinya keluar dengan sangat deras ehh..

Dengan sedikit dorongan akhirnya pangutan Naruto terlepas. Dan si-rubah tampan kelihatan sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"Hosh... hooshh.. " Tarikan nafas sengal-sengal dari Sakura membuat Naruto menampilkan seringai mesumnya.

"Sayang, sepertinya dia bangun! " Bisik Naruto pada telinga gadisnya, seketika Sakura menoleh dengan wajah memerah.

"Mesum! " Pukul Sakura telak, wajah elok rupawan Naruto harus rela mencium stir kemudi.

Tangan tan itu memegangi bagian dahi yang terbentur tadi "Hiks.. jahat! aku tersiksa disini sayang..." Melasnya

Diliriknya bagian selangkangan Naruto dan benar saja, Sakura melihat gumpalan menonjol yang kini sangat jelas terlihat mendesak celana olahraga KHS milik kekasihnya. Sakura jadi salting sendiri!

"Kalau begitu tidurkan dia, aku malu mengajakmu jalan dikoridor dengan keadaan begitu.. " Masih dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi tembem Sakura memerintah malu.

"Mungkin jika kau yang melakukan sesuatu dia akan tidur dengan nyenyak.. " uhh seringai tampan itu loh bikin nggak nahan kalau melihat wajah Naruto kini.

"Aduh sayang aku lagi nggak mood lain kali aja ya.. " Tolak Sakura, kini kekecewaan melanda batin Naruto.

"Hah.. iya deh iya, awas ya kalau kita sudah menikah.. aku tidak akan melepasmu barang sedetik saja saat malam pertama kita! " Ancamya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Iihh ge'er banget memangnya siapa yang mau nikah sama kamu, aku jadi mual dengernya.. mendingan aku ke kelas duluan.. "

"Eh tunggu! " Kembali niat si-gadis harus pupus.

Dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada Sakura kembali berbalik dan menatap nalar Naruto. "Hm? Apa lagi? "

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.. aku ingin kau memejamkan matamu sebentar saja.. " Dengan semangat Naruto menuntun Sakura untuk mengikuti arahannya.

Tak menjawab, karena malas Sakura dengan cepat memejamkan matanya dan duduk serong mengarah ke Naruto.

Sraagg..

Diletakkannya buket bunga mawar yang Naruto beli tadi diatas tangan Sakura yang direntangkan secara paksa oleh Naruto.

Karena merasa tangannya berat, dengan perlahan Sakura membuka kembali matanya. "Huaahh.. indahnya.. " Kini manik emerald yang ditutupi softlens itu membulat dengan hadiah so sweet kekasihnya.

"Hehe.. bangaimana? Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku padamu untuk yang kemarin Sakura-chan.. "

"Huaahh.. terimakasih sayang kamu baik sekali.. " Hirupan keras pada kelopak bunga mawar itu memenuhi lubang hidung milik Sakura, awalnya memang ia sudah curiga dengan bau-bau wangi yang tak asing. Tapi kerena Sakura malas bicara ia tidak membahasnya dengan Naruto.

Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di hatinya, Naruto melihat senyum merekah sang kekasih setelah pemberian kejutan kecilnya. "Sama-sama sayang.. " Kembali diusap lembut wajah mulus Sakura dengan tangan tannya.

Dua anak muda yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu akhirnya keluar dari mobil mereka berjalan beriringan, banyak siswa yang sering err... selalu dibuat salah fokus oleh pasangan yang sedang hangat-hangatnya di KHS itu.

"Duhh.. romantis banget.. .."

"Yaampun Naruto sempai romantis..."

"Kok mereka serasi banget sih..?"

Gumaman siswa dan siswi yang melihat Sakura memeluk rangkaian buket bunga mawar putih itu, serta gandengan mesra tangan Sakura dengan sang kekasih memang membuat siapa saja jadi iri tingkat maksimal.

Kelas IPS 2 riuh saat pasangan beda warna rambut itu masuk ke dalam kelas. "Ciee yang udah balikan...!" Semprot mereka pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Woi, Woi beri jalan untuk pengantin baru.. pagi, pagi udah bawa buket bunga aja~~" Sai si ketua kelas ikut mengompori Naruto. Hanya senyum kemenangan yang menjadi balasan atas kalimat panjang dari Sai. Naruto memberi kode untuk Sai agar si leader XI IPS 2 segera mencari pacar.

"Wah-wah.. memang ya kalian berdua selalu saja membuat hatiku panas, kalian so sweet banget... " Guren yang selalu heboh sendiri, ia selalu berani mencemooh dan terang-terangan mengatai Naruto dan Sakura namun cemoohan itu bersifat bercanda dan tak ada diantara mereka yang saling tersinggung.

"Ueekkk.. makanya, minta pada Kabuto sana! " Naruto memplototi Guren dan memasang wajah mengejek, tangannya terulur untuk mendorong punggung Guren agar bergeser ke samping karena tempat duduknya dihalangi oleh gadis itu.

"Dasar, kurang ajar!" Umpat Guren.

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum dengan perdebatan kecil antara Naruto dan Guren. hal itu memang sudah biasa terjadi.

"Naru? "

Naruto menoleh, kepalanya agak dimiringkan hingga terlihat cute di mata Sakura. "Hm? Ada apa Sayang? " Komik yang awalnya terbuka kini dikatupkan oleh Naruto, remaja itu menaruh atensi penuh pada kekasihnya.

"Kok kamu memberi aku sebuket bunga mawar putih dan ditengah-tengahnya terselip 2 bunga mawar merah? maksudnya apa cobak?" Sakura yang dari tadi hanya sibuk memandangi hadiah pemberian Naruto akhirnya ngeh dengan perbedaan yang mencolok dari sebuket bunga itu.

"Kau baru sadar ya?"

"iya.. pantas saja aku merasa ada yang ganjil dari bunga ini.. " Lagi-lagi, seolah tak bosan gadis pinkis itu mengarahkan maniknya untuk mengagumi buket bunga itu.

Lengkungan miring, membentuk senyum kecil pada wajah Naruto. "Tuh kan.. matamu jadi bermasalah, masak baru sadar kalau bunga itu beda warna, pasti gara-gara softlens yang kamu pakai" Tuduh Naruto.

"Ihh.. apa hubungannya cobak?, Dasar! "

"Ada lah hubungannya, kamu jadi buta warna kan sekarang.. "

Plak.. tamparan pada bahunya membuat Naruto meringis, ia lupa kalau Sakura sedang PMS jadi mungkin ucapannya tadi membuat gadisnya kesal.

"Iya deh, akan aku jelaskan.. jangan kasar-kasar dong-"

"-Kamu yang mulai duluan.. " Sanggah Sakura cepat

"Nah jadi gini loh-.." Naruto mulai menjelaskan.

"-diantara banyaknya orang, aku berharap kita berdua tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Saling melengkapi, saling menyayangi, dan saling mencintai.. tak akan ada kata putus dari kita berdua. Makanya aku membedakan warnanya, yang putih itu orang-lain, dan yang merah itu kita berdua.. " Panjang Naruto.

"Aahhh... So sweet banget sayang, aku terharu. Dan bahkan aku nggak kepikiran sampai ke sana!, aku pikir kamu hanya iseng.. "

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya ala duck face. ' _Kamu aja yang nggak peka..'_ Batin iner Naruto dengan aura-aura hitam dibelakang punggungnya.

"Iya aku tau, aku kan memang lelaki penuh kejutan hehe.. " Dengan bangga Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang foto bareng yuk.. " Tarikan manja pada lengan kekarnya yang dilakukan oleh Sakura membuat Naruto harus rela kembali meninggalkan komik yang belum selesai dibaca.

"Eh baiklah, foto seperti apa? "

"Makanya geser, ok. Diam disana! " Absurd memang perintah Sakura membuat jidat idah Naruto harus berkerut.

Masih dengan posisi duduk Naruto memasang dada, dan terseyum sedangkan Sakura merebahkan punggungnya pada dada kekasihnya dan memeluk buket bunga itu serta menciumi aromanya.

Cekrek..

Satu gambar terambil dan Sakura tersenyum puas, "Oh my god bangus bangett... so cute.. " Histeris Sakura.

Diiringi rasa penasaran lantas Naruto menghambur ke arah Sakura "Mana-mana coba aku lihat! "

"Huah, aku memang tampan.. " Pujinya bangga, setelah berhasil merebut smartphone milik kekasihnya.

"Lagi-lagi, aku mau kita fotonya berdiri Naru.. Ayo cepat! "

Naruto yang agak mager, dengan terpaksa harus mau mengikuti keinginan Sakura. Jika tidak gadis itu pasti akan ngambek lagi.

"Sakura kita mau kemana? " Karena terus ditarik dan mereka melangkah keluar kelas, Naruto jadi bingung.

Sakura makin mempercepat langkahnya hingga angin dapat menerbangkan helaian rambut merah mudanya.

"Kelapangan sayang, aku mau kita foto bareng disana! " Mutlaknya dan Naruto meringis. ' _Yaampun_!' Batinnya.

"Yes, disebelah sana yuk sayang.. " Semangat Sakura, dan hanya direspon palingan wajah malas oleh Naruto.

"Ayo donk senyum dikit Naru.. tampangmu kok judes gitu sih.. " Lanjut Sakura lagi. Memang ya kalau cewek yang satu ini banyak maunya. Dan tak tau malu!

"Oke kita sudah disini sekarang! dan siapa yang mau fotoin? " Dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan rapi di saku celananya Naruto berujar malas.

"Ya pakek sdm sekitar lah, tunggu disini! jangan bergerak! " Tuntut Sakura. dengan nada ancaman.

"Dek yang disana! kesini bentar! " Dilambaikannya tangan putih itu pada seorang siswa dengan badan tinggi dan rambut hitam.

"Kenapa kak Sakura? " Setelah orang yang dipanggilnya ada dihadapannya, Sakura kemudian memberikan ponselnya dan menyuruh untuk mengambil beberapa foto.

"Tolong Fotoin aku sama pacarku ya dek, pokoknya yang Bagus ya! " Mutlaknya.

"Oh.. cuma gini sih, gampang kak.."

Cekrek

Cekrek

Cekrek

Foto pertama Sakura yang memeluk manja pinggang Naruto. ia berjinjit dan mendongkakan kepalanya menatap manik safir kekasihnya.

Foto kedua kini giliran Naruto yang mencondongkan badannya ke depan seolah meminta sebuah ciuman dari gadisnya namun terhalang oleh buket bunga mawar itu.

Dan foto yang ketiga Naruto yang seolah kendit, dengan melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya yang tengah mencium harumnya bunga.

"Huaahh.. bagusnya! liat sayang semuanya terlihat alami.. " Girang Sakura bahkan kini gadis itu lupa jika mereka berdua tengah menjadi totonan anak-anak IPA yang memang kebetulan lewat di sekitaran lapangan basket KHS.

"Aduh si,tukang cari sensasi! Dasar anak IPS!"

"Dasar tukang pamer! " Umpatan kesal berasal dari berbagai mulut siswa yang iri melihat adegan romantis antara Naruto dan Sakura.

TTTEEETTT...

Bel KHS berbunyi nyaring sontak hal itu mengagetkan Sakura yang tengah duduk berselonjor di dalam belahan paha Naruto, karena gadis itu tidak mau diajak kembali ke kelas. Dengan alasan _'Untuk apa kekelas lagi.. toh nanti kita akan olahraga disini!'_

Yah Naruto bisa apa dengan keinginan kekasih imutnya itu. Itung-itung juga hemat tenaga Naruto merasa cukup lelah karena harus naik turun tangga.

Gadis itu sibuk memilah-milah fotoya tadi. Tangannya dengan lincah bermain di atas layar touchscreen ponselnya.

Naruto yang merasa agak kepanasan memilih untuk mengipas pelan bagian leher dengan tangan kirinya. Karena Naruto duduk dibelakang Sakura, remaja berambut kuning itu iseng dengan memainkan helaian pink panjang milik kekasihnya.

"Kamu mau mengunggah itu semua?" Tanya Naruto, karena Naruto menengok dari samping layar ponsel Sakura yang tengah memperlihatkan akun sosial media si-gadis gulali.

"Hehe iya Sayang, habisnya aku binggung mau pilih yang mana! soalnya semua bagus banget, jadi ya.. aku unggah semua foto kita.. " Jawab Sakura dengan bahagia.

"Yasudah jangan lupa tag pacarmu yang ganteng ini ya.. " Balas Naruto, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya percis di leher Sakura. Dan membenamkan kepalanya juga disana. Naruto senang melakukannya karena ia bisa dengan puas mencium bau parfum kekasihnya yang wangi itu.

"Ihh.. dasar naris. "

Setelah menandai Naruto, Sakura lantas membuat caption untuk semua foto miliknya _'Makasi karena selalu ada untukku dan kau mau menerima segala kurangku, Kau yang begitu perhatian.. si-lelaki dengan seribu kejutanku.. - Rubahku sayang lol.'_ Kurang lebih begitulah caption yang ditulis Sakura.

20 menit kemudian, seluruh anak IPS 2 datang memadati lapangan termasuk juga A-sansei yang datang dengan membawa dua buah matras yang lumayan besar.

"Aduh rupanya kalian berdua disini ya..? enak sekali.." Guren selalu menjadi orang pertama yang merusak kebahagiaan pasangan NaruSaku.

Lantas Sakura berdiri, ia menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana kekasinya. Naruto yang melihat debu-debu halus menempel di celana Sakura lantas menepuk-nepuk bokong semok itu tak lupa tangan nakalnya sedikit meremas gemas bagian belakang kekasihnya.

"Duh kotornya.." Kamuplase Naruto.

Tepukan itu membuat Sakura kaget dengan cepat gadis itu berpaling ke belakang dan terlihatlah wajah mesum kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum "Naruto!.."

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA.. AYO BERBARIS.." Perintah keras dari guru olahraga itu mencuri semua perhatian anak IPS 2 yang awalnya masih ribut dengan kegiatan senam bibir mereka. Tanpa diulang 20 anak IPS 2 berbaris walaupun bentuk barisan mereka tidak sejajar, dan lebih mirip seperti lengkungan tubuh ular.

Naruto berabris di belakang Sakura, lagi-lagi tangan tan itu tak bisa diam. Saat A-sensei memberikan penjelasaan tentang materi olahraga mereka minggu ini, bukannya menyimak Naruto malah sibuk menggrapa-grepe tubuh bagian belakang Sakura. Gadis itu risih namun bila ia bicara maka habis sudah riwayatnya ditangan guru berbadan kekar itu.

"Baiklah aku rasa sudah cukup penjelasannya, sekarang saatnya praktek roll dan backroll. Setelah masa uji coba selama 20 menit, aku akan langsung ambil nilai untuk olahraga ini."

Mampus, Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri. Gara-gara, sibuk dengan sensai grapa-grepe yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Gadis itu baru sadar jika sekarang mereka akan melakukan roll dan backroll mana dia sedang PMS lagi triple shit for to day!

"Silahkan waktu kalian untuk uji coba dimulai dari sekarang!, matras kiri untuk laki-laki dan kanan untuk perempuan!"

"Aduh, kemarin aku baru habis nyalon.. sekarang harus guling-gulingan gitu? kan kotor, kasihan rambutku yang halus dan wangi ini.. Ishh sebel!" Umpatan itu keluar dari bibir manis Shion. Gadis itu memeluk sayang rambutnya yang dilipakan ke depan dada.

"Sial matrasnya loh bau, masak kita guling-guling disana.." Gadis lain ikut mengumpat.

"Yess.. aku suka olahraga ini, badanku kan lentur.." Kini Guren begitu semangat, gadis itu menjadi pencoba pertama yang sukses bergulng dengan sempurna. Sedangkan anak perempuan yang lain selalu gagal, ada yang berguling ke samping dan akhirnya jatuh dari matras. Dan ada juga yang berguling setengah, mereka ragu-ragu untuk mencoba.

Sedangkan di regu laki-laki, kebanyakan dari mereka bisa dengan mudah melakukan roll ataupun backroll dengan sempurna. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang menambahkan sedikit fariasi gerakan. Seperti halnya Naruto, remaja itu berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada matras kemudian berguling dengan sempurna dan dibagian akhir dia berdiri dengan sedikit lompatan. Perfect!

Sedangkan Sakura wajahnya pucat, gadis itu bersembunyi dibelakang gerombolan anak perempuan ia tidak mengambil giliran untuk mencoba. Guren melirik Sakura, kemudian ia menunjuk Sakura untuk mencoba berguling.

"Sakura ayo dicoba, dari tadi cuma kamu loh yang belum.. bahkan Shion saja sudah.." Guren berhambur ke tempat Sakura berdiri. Gadis gulali itu panik, Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya berusaha memberi kode untuk diam pada Guren.

"Ussttt.. jangan keras-keras.." Bisik Sakura dari kejuhan.

PRIIITTTTT...

Peluit panjang menyudahi acara uji coba, kini guru bertampang sangar itu sudah siap dengan daftar nama dari masing-masing murid. "Baiklah, bagi nama-nama yang akan aku sebutkan.. kalian harus melakuakn gerakan roll dan backroll yang sempurna jika tidak ingin remid minggu depan!" Lanjut A-sensei, dan anak-anak IPS 2 menyimak dengan hikmat.

"Shimura Sai!.." Giliran si-ketua kelas dan sukses mendarat dengan sempurna roll dan backrollnya mengundang tepuk tangan meriah dari teman-temannya yang tengah duduk menonton sembil menunggu nama mereka disebukan.

"Shion Miko!.." Kini giliran Shion, gadis itu memasang wajah takut namun setelah ia berlari kecil dari tempat start dan memulai gulingan pertamanya "KYAA...!" Pekikan keras itu mengundang gelak tawa semua anak IPS 2 karena akhirnya saat Shion berguling gadis itu justu jatuh tanah karena putaran melodanya melenceng dari matras.

"Hahahaha.. Aduh Shion tampangmu aja yang cantik udah gitu sok manja lagi, cuma roll aja nggak bisa hahaha.." Ejekan itu meluncur dari mulut pedas Gaara. Membuat Shion marah dan dengan cepat gadis itu memukuli wajah Gaara menggunakan sepatu miliknya.

"Berisik.. rasakan ini! rasakan ini!"

Guren dengan badan lenturnya sukses memukau A-sensei, berkat gerakannya yang ringan dan indah. Pujian terlontar untuk gadis tomboy itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto!.." Dengan tampang cool andalannya Naruto maju ke depan, remaja itu bahkan sempat tersenyum untuk Sakura sebelum memulai aksinya. Dan Brak...

Debu dari matras tua itu mengepul, roll dan backroll dari Naruto memukau banyak orang tak hanya sang-pacar yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, bahkan A-sensei pun ikut memberika tepukan tangannya untuk remaja sintal itu.

"Haruno Sakura!.." Sakura berdiri dengan ragu-ragu, banyak orang yang menyemangatinya termasuk Naruto. "Ayo sayang kau pasti bisa.." Bisiknya dari kejauhan.

Tarikan nafas Sakura sangat berat oh shit! masak sih dia harus melakukan ini?, perutnya tiba-tiba mual dan mulas. Manik emeraldnya yang tertutupi softlens memandang satu-persatu teman-temannya. Ehh.. kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba merasa malu saat sedang ditatap oleh mereka semua.

"Ayo cepat Sakura, kau suka sekali mengulur waktu selanjutnya itu giliranku!.." Gaara memasa. Pemuda panda itu langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Naruto. "Brengsek!" Umpat si-rubah.

Sakura mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dan mulai berlari. Dan Brak... "KYAA!.."

Gelap

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, debu halus membuat tenggorokannya gatal, "Uhuk-uhuk.." Dengan sempoyangan Sakura bangkit dari matras. _'Apa aku berhasil?'_ Batinnya.

Sakura melihat A-sensei memegang bolpoin dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Yah kesimpulannya pasti dia gagal. _'Ok tidak apa, aku rasa remid tidak buruk juga.. aku pasti sudah selesai PMS minggu depan..'_ batin Sakura lagi.

Saat hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya yang tadi, Sakura merasa lehernya menegang, dan mulai berdenyut nyeri saat digunakan untuk menoleh ke samping. Wajah pucat Sakura membuat Naruto yang melihatnya jadi sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan gadisnya apalagi dilihat Sakura sedikit meringis dan memegangi belahan lehernya.

"Sayang kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah dan kembali fokus ke depan, gadis itu hanya menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu kekar kekasihnya. Tanpa ada niatan untuk bicara lebih lagi.

"Ok.." Pasrah Naruto.

PRIITTTTT..

Tanda berbaris itu berbunyi lantang sekejap anak-anak IPS 2 kembali pada tempat awal mereka. "Ok cukup untuk hari ini, terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti olahraga dengan tertib. Dan bagi nama-nama yang saya sebutkan silahkan berlatih lagi dirumah, minggu depan kalian wajib remid untuk memperbaiki nilai kalian. Paham?"

"Paham.." Balasan mereka serempak.

"Shion Miko, Sara Auroran, Gaara Sabaku, Nawaki Senju, Haku, dan Tayuya Ogami.. kalian harus mengulang minggu depan."

Sakura yang awalnya menunduk kini dengan cepat mendongkak ketika tau kalau namanya tidak ikut disebutkan. Syukur deh, kini dilihatnya ke belakang Naruto tengah tersenyum dan memberikan dua acungan jempol padanya.

"Baik silahkan bubar, kalian boleh istirahat dikantin tapi jangan berisik karena jam istirahat berbunyi satu setengah jam lagi. Waktu kalian masih banyak.. Selamat pagi.." Dengan ucapan salam diakhir kata A-sensei pergi dengan membawa kembali dua matras itu.

"Aduh ngulang lagi minggu depan, berarti aku nggak bisa nyalon dong.." Shion lesu, gadis itu sedih berjalan malas menuju kantin.

"Ayo kemari.." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, ia ingin mengajak Sakura ke ruang UKS.

Sesampainya di ruang UKS mereka berdua duduk ditepian ranjang. "Kau yakin tidak sakit?"

"Bukan sakit hanya pegal saja, mungkin otot leherku kaget soalnya aku tidak ikut pemanasan tadi.." Jelas Sakura, gadis canti itu melihat pacarnya tengah mengubek-ngubek kotak obat yang ada di salah satu rak dekat ranjang.

"Naru.. Apa yang sedang kau cari?" Sakura memijit pelan lehernya yang sakit karena menoleh.

"Nah ini dia! akhirnya ketemu krim pereda nyeri otot.." Naruto memamerkan sebuah salep yang berwarna puti pada Sakura. "Sakura buka kerah bajumu.." Printah Naruto kemudian.

"Ap- Apa maksudmu.." Belum apa-apa tapi Sakura sudah melindungi bagian dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, jangan berfikir ngeres deh Sayang.. aku hanya mau mengoleskan krim ini dilehermu, buka sedikit kerahnya agar tidak mengotori bajumu!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya "Bilang dong, kalimatmu itu loh ambingu.. aku kan tidak mengerti.." Sakura membela diri, kini wajah putih itu sedikit bersemu malu.

"Tcih maaf-maaf, sini biar aku yang buka kalau begitu.."

"Diam disana!" Serobot Sakura cepat. "Auch.." Sentuhan pada leher itu membuat Sakura sedikit merintih. Naruto mendang dalam diam, dasar keras kepala! sudah syukur mau dibantu tapi Sakura malah menolak dengan mentah-mentah bantuan pacarnya. Lihat sekarang olesan krim itu bahkan tak rata mengenai leher putih miliknya.

"Duh keras kepala! kembalikan biar aku yang lakukan!"

Saat ini Sakura hanya diam, matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi pijitan pada lehernya yang kaku. Wow Sakura baru tau jika pijitan Naruto bisa selembut ini, biasanya rubah nakal itu akan selalu memijit kasar bauh dadanya saat sedang bercumbu. Kurang ajar!

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura terkaget, dan pijitan dari Naruto terhenti.

"Tidak ada.." Datar gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas.. bisa gawat kalau aku lepas kendali disini, sial! di UKS ada cctv juga rupanya.." Naruto melangkah lebih dulu, namun sampai diambang pintu remaja dengan rambut kuning itu berhenti untuk menunggui kekasihnya yang tertinggal dibelakang.

"Sayang nanti aku mampir ke rumahmu ya?" Sakura bergelayut manja pada lengan Naruto, entah motivasi apa yang membuat gadis itu melontarkan permintaan barusan.

"Tentu.. aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kau main ke rumahku.." Balas Naruto dengan senyum seringai tampannya.

End

Absurd banget.. sumpah..

but it's ok ini karyaku dan aku nggak boleh berkecil hati.. wkwkwk..

remid itu sama artinya dengan remidi wkwk sepertinya aku lebih suka kalau mengetik remid saja... padahal aku kurang tau artinya jika huruf i diakhir kata remidi dihapus. Maaf ya..

ok tanpa basa-basi lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk teman-temanku yang sudah setia mendukung kelanjutan fic ini dengan membubuhkan saran serta kritiknya di kolom reviews. dan makasi banyak juga untuk temen-temen yang sudah menambah fic ini ke list fav sama foll kalian..

Prince Cool : salam NaruSaku juga kak..

Loray 24 Alus : Mantap jiwa ok kak..

Azarya senju : bhaha.. itu adalah sebuah misteri..

mcfii : yes thank you sarannya, karena pada dasarnya yang buat fic ini adalah orang aneh so, fanficsinya juga pasti aneh wkwkk..

RAN UCHIDA : hai kak, maaf atas typo nya padahal mau diminimalkan tapi masih ada aja yang ketinggalan.. aku jadi malu hehe.. but makasi ya udah mampir lagi di story ini.. catatan: jangan kapok buat mampir lagi..

(gues): aku mungkin, nggak bisa cepet Up fic yang itu.. tapi makasi udah mampir disini..

ame : maaf karena membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan status fic ini wkwk.. btw kamu sering berantem sama kelas sebelah? berarti kita satu kubu kak, aku juga benci kelas sebelah..

gueT: makasi kak.. mantap jiwa..

fans naru-kun : hiks.. aku terharu sama kamu, makasi banget atas doanya dan aku juga berharap kamu selalu diberi kesehatan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

GG MILD: wiss, ada fans Narusaku lagi.. aku seneng karena semakin banyak yang suka Narusaku maka fic Narusaku makin ramaiii..

CAR : Astaga.. aku baru tau dek, maaf ya.. dan makasih atas reviewsnya. jangan berkecil hati ya dek.. kalau kamu mau jadi author cobalah dulu ketik apa saja ide yang muncul di pikiranmu simpan itu di Mcsf. word atau memo ponselmu agar tidak lupa. pokoknya aku dukung banget keinginanmu itu, pokoknya selalu semangat.. kadang ya author muda itu idenya lebih fresh dan mantap jiwa, kemarin kalau tidak salah ada author yang usianya baru enam belas tahun dan ide ceritanya itu bangus banget aku sampai geregetan baca fic miliknya.

segitu dulu ya.. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


	6. episode 6

Episode 6

Warning : OOC, typo, aku tidak memakai aturan EYD ataupun kata baku yang berlaku, fic santai.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

 **rejehan anak IPS**

Malam minggu adalah saat, bagi kaum muda untuk keluar rumah menikmati udara luar yang dingin-dingin hangat err.. ya pokoknya so, so lah dan cocok banget buat nesun-nesun sama gebetan.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik dan manis itu, saat ini tengah berguling-guling manja di atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Kibasan halus dari kipas kertas itu semakin membuat wajahnya yang dipolesi masker alvokat serasa sejuk.

Sambil menunggu maskernya kering Sakura sedang berchating'ria dengan pacarnya. Ohh.. gara-gara Naruto sibuk mengurusi sebuah acara dirumah neneknya, rencana untuk ngeceng-ngeceng dan kencan keluar saat malming jadi ditunda.

Tapi tak apa Sakura bisa mengerti dengan kesibukan dadakan Naruto, walaupun ada sedikit rasa kesal karena semua teman satu genk Pari-nya sedang hang-out bareng pacar masing-masing. Sakura mendongkak saat melihat timeline instagramnya penuh dengan postingan foto Saara, Guren, dan Shion.

' **Ish.. jahat banget! kalian bertiga curang..'** Batin Sakura dalam hati, Sakura tidak bisa bicara karena masker yang ia pakai mulai mengeras.

Setelahnya sebuah notif langsung masuk ke smartphone miliknya, wajah Sakura langsung berbinar sesaat.

' **Pesan dari Naruto!'** girang Sakura dalam hati.

 _"Iya aku juga ingin kesana, btw sayang kamu sudah makan?" [19.25]_

Pertanyaan satndar dari Naruto menurunkan semangat Sakura. Biasa baget sih respons Naruto, padahal tadi Sakura mengirim hampir 9 gambar screenshoot tempat yang sangat bagus untuk dijadikan list kunjungan mereka di malam minggu yang akan datang minggu depan.

 _"Aku sudah makan, tapi blom kenyang.. dan aku rindu kamu gimana dong sayang?.." [Read]_

Sakura kejang-kejang saat mengirim pesan dan langsung dibaca oleh Naruto, Sakura jadi salting sendiri. Tak lama balasan dari Naruto pun tiba, awalnya stiker love-love dan hug yang dikirim Naruto.

 _"Haha.. iya-iya sabar dong sayang, belum juga 24 jam kita pisah sudah rindu, oh iya Sakura kamu tai nggak?" [19.27]_

Sakura melotot didalam hatinya ia membaca hampir tiga kali kalimat terakhir sebelum tanda tanya yang dikirim oleh Naruto.

' **Apaan nih, ish Naruto typonya kebangetan masak aku dikira** **tai!'** Batin Sakura histeris.

 _"MAKSUD KAMU APA BILANG TAI KE AKU?" [Read]_

 _"AKU KURANG CANTIK GITU? JANGAN-JANGAN KAMU TUH YANG TAI!" [Read]_

Capslock Sakura jebol, bodo amat! dia loh gadis cantik, pintar, baik hati dan rajin menabung uang jajan, masak dibilang tai!. Untuk kali ini Sakura bete berat dan nggak terima dibilang tai walaupun Naruto nggak sengaja typo.

* * *

Naruto yang tadinya sedang duduk di sofa coklat dan berchating'ria dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh ibunya untuk membantu didapur. Dengan raut wajah malas ia menyeret kakinya lagi untuk melangkah ke dapur tempat ibunya menunggu.

' **Padahal baru saja aku istirahat dan pegang hp sebentar udah disuruh kerja lagi, hayati capek Kaa-san..'** Batin Naruto bersuara.

Remaja pirang itu meninggalkan ponselnya diatas meja, dan tanpa sadar roomchat dari Sakura masih menyala.

* * *

Kembali ke bagian Sakura.

 **'Parah nih Naruto! ngajakin perang hm? padahal udah diread kok nggak dibales..'** ajhksjstf Sakura kesal.

Sakura mencoba untuk menelpon kekasihnya melalui videocall di salah satu appl yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi. jantung Sakura berdegup kencang karena mulai marah.

 _ **ting tuling ting tuling ting tuling ting tung tulung** * _suara panggilan video call dari Sakura, lama menunggu dan tak kunjung diangkat oleh Naruto akhirnya panggilan itu diakhiri oleh Sakura. Masker alvokat yang dipoles telah lepas dan di beberapa bagian wajah telah terlihat retakan akibat urat kemarahan Sakura.

"Ehh~~ maskerku jadi rusak gara-gara Naruto!" Kini gadis musim semi itu bisa menggunakan bibirnya untuk bicara lagi.

Lalu karena risih Sakura kemudian segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

setelah merasa lebih fresh kemudian tangan ringkihnya kembali memainkan ponsel pintar miliknya. Sakura kini berselonjor merebahkan badannya ke tumpukan boneka stich kesukaannya. Remaja tanggung itu harus mengerutkan dahinya tak kala melihat roomchat sang kekasih.

"ih.. Naru, kok tega sih diread doang!" Sakura mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponselnya. Dan berharap segera mendapat balasan dari Naruto.

"eh spam aja deh biar 'hang' sekalian Hpnya.."

 _"ping"_ [19.51]

 _"ping"_ [19.51]

 _"ping"_ [19.51]

 _"ping"_ [19.51]

 _"ping"_ [19.51]

 _"ping"_ [19.51]

30 menit kemudian setelah spam 'ping' dari Sakura, belum juga ada respon dari Naruto. Sakura kezel maksimal.

"Yaudah kamu memilih mengabaikan aku ya? ok aku juga bisa kok mengabaikan kamu..!" Sakura berujar gusar.

Jam 11 malam, Sakura sudah bobok cantik diranjang yang empuk. Namun ponsel yang terletak dinakas itu bergetar selama 10 menit non stop.

* * *

Bagian Naruto.

jam 11 malam akhirnya remaja pirang itu dapat istirahat total dari kegiatan membantu angkat barang dan kegitan didapur bersama Kaa-sannya.

Sekarang rubah pirang milik Haruno Sakura itu tengah berguling-guling di ruang tamu yang telah dialasi sebuah tikar dan karpet tebal yang lembut sekali.

"Hm.. apaan nih banyak banget?" Jari kekar milik Naruto, membuka satu-persatu pesan yang masuk melalui akun chating miliknya. Ketika ia membuka roomchat milik sakura, shappire itu membulat membaca kalimat yang dikirim oleh pacar tercintanya itu.

"EEHH.. TAI?" Naruto langsung terduduk dan terus membaca lebih intens setiap pesan yang dikirim oleh Sakura.

"Sial, aku salah ketik.. pasti Sakura marah nih..." Gumaman itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Naruto.

"Yaampun dia nyolot banget lagi, please sayang jangan ngambek.." Dengan cepat Naruto mengirim stiker permintaan maaf pada Sakura, dan tak lupa membubuhi sedikit penjelasan pada pesan untuk kekasihnya.

 _'Sayang maaf banget aku typo dan aku nggak maksud buat nyinggung kamu.. itu murni typo sayang..' [23.45]_

 _'Sakura bukan itu maksudku, kamu ngerti kan kalau U sama I itu tempatnya deketan di keyboard? dan mungkin aku salah pencet pengen ngetik tau jadi tai..!" [23.46]_

Naruto pundung, tak ada harapan lagi karena sekarang sudah larut dan sepertinya Sakura sudah tidur, terbukti pesan darinya yang telah dikirim 20 menit lalu tak kunjung dibalas.

"Yaudah deh besok saja dibahas, duh aku capek banget!" Naruto gusar dan langsung tepar dilantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal itu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, karena hari minggu Sakura sengaja bangun lebih siang dari yang biasanya. Ketika gadis yang menginjak umur remaja itu membuka lebar-lebar manik emeraldnya ternyata jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi.

"Oaahhmm.. tadi aku mimpi apa ya?" Dengan sedikit menggaruk punggunya Sakura berguman dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk ritual kecantikan harian miliknya.

Selesai keramas dan mandi, Haruno Sakura sangat harum sekarang, tak ada lagi bau busuk nafas yang bau dan badan lengket akibat keringat. Sakura benar-benar fresh.

Sembari bermain ponsel, gadis cantik itu kemudian pergi ke dapur mencari makan. Yah sudah hampir jam setengah 10 lambung dan usus milik Sakura telah meraung bak Raja hutan.

Sesampainya di meja makan, netra Sakura melihat sekeliling meja. Mebuki Haruno benar-benar tau kalau anaknya akan bangun siang dihari minggu, terbukti tanpa dimintapun Ibu satu anak itu telah menyiapkan segelas susu dan 3 lembar pancake hangat lengkap dengan madu serta camilan tambahan sebelum makan siang.

"Ibu memang the best mother.." Sakura benar-benar girang, tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis cantik itu langsung menyeruput semua hidangan sarapan pagi-menjelang siangnya.

 **DERRTTTT... DERRRTTT..**

Ponsel putih disamping kanan bergetar saat Sakura tengah mengunyah pancake dengan mata yang terpejam. Dengan mulut yang masih penuh ia berdecak tak suka, karena ada saja hal yang mengganggu dirinya saat makan makanan favoritnya.

"Hm.. dali Naluto! " Saat tangannya mengangkat ponsel, tertera nama sang pujaan hati yang menelpon. Sakura jadi dongkol, dan imbasnya ia tak jadi menerima panggilan masuk dari rubah kesayangannya.

"Terus saja telpon, aku tidak peduli!" Terang Sakura, kemudian ia mengunyah lebih banyak dan lebih cepat makanan yang baru dimakannya.

Dengan hotpants berbahan lembut dan baju kaus kedodoran berwarna hitam. Sakura duduk manis didepan televisi.

Jam 12 siang Sakura tengah menonton film korea yang diputar secara maraton oleh stasiun TV lokal. Bulir air mata menetes saat emeraldnya melihat adegan sangat-sangat sedih dari film itu.

"Aahh~~ hiks, kenapa yang tampan harus mati! hiks aku tidak rela.." Dengan tisu yang menyumpal hidungnya Sakura berteriak tak suka.

 **DERRTT.. DERRTT..**

Lagi-lagi ponsel mahal milik Sakura bergetar, maniknya melirik sekilas nama kekasihnya masih setia tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hmm.. angkat aja deh siapa tau dia mau minta maaf.." Kini seulas senyum yang sangat manis tercetak di wajah bulat Sakura. "Ok aku angkat.." Sekali sentuh, sekarang Sakura sudah meletakan ponsel itu di dekat telinganya.

"Hallo sayang.."

" _SAKURA! KENAPA BARU ANGKAT TELPONKU SEKARANG!"_ Suara Naruto begitu keras dan membentak, dengan refleks yang baik Sakura segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari indra pendengarannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? duh nggak usah teriak-teriak juga dong.." Sakura jengkel.

" _Kamu tuh yang mulai duluan, kenapa baru diangkat telpon dariku?"_ Suara Naruto terdengar dingin. upps! Sakura tebak Naruto pasti sedang kesal juga sekarang.

"Maaf sayang tadi aku sibuk.." Dusta Sakura.

" _Ohh sibuk, terus_ _kenapa satutus barumu ' **minggu pagi sarapan vitamin korea'**? Kamu pikir aku tidak tau kalau kamu bohong?"_

"Nggak ada kok, kamu aja yang sensi udah marah-marah aja terus.. Aku kesel sama kamu! kemarin typo kebangetan dan sekarang marah nggak jelas, kamu maunya apa sih?"

 _"cik, ok aku salah.. tapi aku tidak mau minta maaf kita impaskan saja. puas? oh iya satu lagi, siapkan dirimu jam 7 sore aku jemput, dandan yang cantik kita jalan keluar ..."_

Senyum tipis tergambar, Sakura cukup senang dengan ajakan malming dari Naruto. Yah walaupun udah lewat sih.

"Ok, aku tunggu jangan telat! dasar tuan ngaret.."

" _Ah.. kamu juga jangan dandan kelamaan, cukup natural aja... jangan yang menor-menor entar aku malu ngajak kamu jalan.."_

Sakura memerah karena marah, dan langsung saja panggilan dari Naruto diputus olehnya.

"Tcih Naruto baka jelek! aku benci.." Sakura meremas kuat bantal kecil yang ada di sampinya, dengan masih bersila diatas sofa gadis itu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada bantal tak berdosa tadi.

* * *

Jam 18.45 sore, Sakura tengah duduk di meja riasnya. Satu stap sudah beres dan berikutnya tinggal membubuhi sedikit bedak merah pipi di bagian tulang pipi agar wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit tirus.

"Aku memang cantik.." Gumam Sakura, terakhir lipsblam pich pucat di oleskan seluruh lengkungan bibir mungilnya. Sakura Haruno cantik!

Ok minidress dengan panjang 10 senti diatas lutut benar-benar membentuk seluruh body Sakura, gadis itu terlihat sangat girlis so cute.

"Sakura, ayo cepat turun dan makan malam.. ayah sudah menunggu!"

Mebuki berdecak pinggang saat memanggil putri kesayangannya untuk segera bergabung di meja makan.

"Iya Ibu, sebentar.." Menjejali tas selempang kecil itu dengan dompet dan ponsel. Sakura kemudian melangkah menuju ke dapur.

"Sore ayah.." Pelukan manja dari Sakura membuat Kizashi yang tengah minum air putih kaget untungnya air yang didalam mulutnya tak ikut menyembur ke luar.

"Sakura.. jaga sikapmu, kau hampir membuat ayah menyemburkan air.."

"Hehe.. maaf" Dengan jari yang membentuk huruf V Sakura tersenyum garing.

"Anak ayah kok cantik sekali, mau kemana?" Mata tua Kizashi menyelidik gelagat tak wajar putri tunggalnya.

"Biasa hangout sama temen, boleh ya?" Sakura mencoba untuk meminta ijin keluar rumah, biasanya ya.. Naruto ngajakin jalan itu jam 3 sore pas ayah Sakura masih kerja, jadi dia tidak usah repot-repot untuk meminta ijin seperti ini. Lah ini tumben Naruto mau ngajakin keluar malming jam 7 sore, kebentur apa tuh kepala duren kekasihnya.

"Hanya keluar jalan-jalan bentar loh yah, boleh ya?" Karena ayahnya lama bicara, lagi Sakura menyela.

"Tidak apa-apa selama tidak pergi dengan teman laki-laki.." Akhirnya final Kizashi.

"Hehe tenang saja.." Duh Sakura keringetan, Naruto kan laki-laki. Terus bagaimana kalau ayahnya tau, habislah nasibnya.

Tapi biarkan saja deh entar kalau dimarahin ayahnya. Nggak apa Sakura mah ikhlas dikutuk jadi batu sama bapaknya.

"Jadi kau mau makan diluar Saku?" Ibunda Mebuki telah membuka celemeknya dan ikut nimbrung di meja makan.

"Iya bu, tapi mungkin sebelum itu aku mau icip-icip makanan disini dulu.."

"Ish, Saku awas loh nanti gendut.."

"Mana mungkin makan sedikit jadi gendut, ibu anakmu ini loh kurus.. jadi butuh asupan makanan yang banyak.." Bela Sakura cepat.

 **Ting tong..**

Kizashi mengerutkan alisnya, ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. **'mungkinkah itu teman Sakura?'** Batinnya.

"Biar ayah saja yang priksa, mungkin itu teman Sakura.." Mebuki hanya mengangguk lemah dan kembali merapikan prabotan. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu sedang ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan dandanannya. jadi hanya Kizashi saja orang yang tidak sibuk dan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu untuk tamu dadakan itu.

 **Krieett..**

Pintu terbuka, Kizashi kaget dengan penampakan anak muda berpenampilan layaknya seperti seorang pengemis jalanan.

"Sore Om, Sakuranya ada?" Dengan senyum cerahnya Naruto bertutur sopan.

"Kau siapa, untuk apa ingin bertemu dengan putriku?" Sungguh flat Kizashi berujar, ayah satu anak itu sampai menjaga jarak yang aman dengan remaja tanggung didepannya.

"Oh iya maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.. Namaku Na-.."

"-Naruto!" Pekikan Sakura, membuat Kizashi menoleh ke belakang.

"Nah itu nama saya Om.." Masih dengan tuturan lembut Naruto bahkan sesekali sedikit menunduk-dukan kepalanya.

"Naruto?" Beo Kizashi.

"Hehe.. ayah kan tadi udah janji Saku boleh pergi hangout sama temen, sekarang Saku dah dijemput, Saku pamit dulu ya.." Belum sempat kakinya menginjak ke luar. Baju sakura ditarik ayahnya.

"Tidak boleh, tadi kamu janjinya mau pergi sama temen cewek, nah ini cowok.. kamu mau hangout apa kencan nih?" Lanjut Kizashi.

"Ya kencan lah Om.." Sahut Naruto, tetapi ia malah mendapat deadglear dari Kizashi.

"Hei aku tidak bertanya padamu anak muda!.."

"Ayah please sekali saja, ijinkan Saku buat kencan.. Saku janji nggak bakalan Nakal.." Kizashi diam sesaat. Inilah kelemahannya bila Sakura telah menyihirnya dengan puppyeyes no jutsu Kizashi mah apa atuh.

"hmm.." Kizashi berfikir, ia melirik Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Yah remaja laki-laki pilihan putrinya lumayan juga. Kizashi bisa melihat sebuah mobil putih yang sedang laris dipasaran terparkir manis depan rumahnya.

err.. walaupun harus digaris bawahi penampilan kumal remaja cowok yang bernama Naruto itu. Di mata Kizashi Naruto itu, lelaki yang lumayan simple. Lihat saja bajunya, anak itu hanya memakai kaus putih tipis bertuliskan _freedom_ dan celana pendek berwarna krem 5 senti diatas lutut. ' **Lumayan** **simple dan** **kekinian.. aku suka gaya anak muda ini..'** Batin Kizashi menilai Naruto.

 **' Walaupun hanya memakai baju kaus dan sendal jepit tapi barang-barangnya kelihatan brended dan berkelas, apa dia anak orang kaya?'**

 **'Tapi.. yaampun, apa dia anak yang baik?'** Batin Kizashi lagi.

Sakura mengutuk Naruto dalam hati, ish kebiasaan deh Naruto. Giliran ketemu sama ayahnya dia malah berpakaian kumal layaknya gembel begini. Bandingkan dengan hari-hari biasanya justru Naruto berpakaian lebih formal. Lihat ayah Kizashi bahkan geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat si kuning jabrik berdiri dengan tampang polosnya. fuck!

"Nak, siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Ah.. nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya pacarnya Sakura Om.."

"Kemarikan ponselmu!" Tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto merogoh saku celananya menyerahkan kotak canggih itu pada calon ayah mertuanya.

Lama teridam setelahnya Kizashi mengembalikan ponsel hitam Naruto.

" Awas saja kalau kau tidak mengajak kembali putriku sebelum jam 10 malam. Akan aku cincang tubuhmu dan aku jadikan bregedel nanti.." Kalimat Kizashi begitu menusuk.

"iya Om.." Pasrah Naruto. ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Yess.. ayah baik sekali, jadi sekarang ayah mengijinkan Saku pacaran sama Naruto?" Sakura nampak begitu antusias. Rona kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hmm.."* Kizashi mengangguk.

"Oh iya sebelum itu, ambilah ini.. jaga-jaga jika Saku ingin belanja sesuatu pakai saja, asal jangan belanja berlebihan ya.." Amanah Kizashi begitu lembut, lelaki berambut Bintang itu dengan ikhlas menyerahkan kartu kredit gold miliknya pada putri kesayangannya.

"Yess.. makasih ayah.. aku sayang ayah.." Sakura berhambur memeluk Kizashi.

Mendapat sambutan hangat Kizashi hanyut dalam suasana bahkan ia sedikit menangis ketika mengetahui putri kecilnya telah memiliki sorang kekasih. **'Anakku** **sudah dewasa Hiks..'**

"Daa ayah.." / "Om pamit dulu.." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan, mereka berdua lantas masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian mobil yang dikendarai oleh Naruto beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar, si-Naruto itu anak orang kaya.." Gumam Kizashi.

* * *

Didalam mobil.

"Kesambet apa ya ayah hari ini kok baik banget? Untung kamu nggak dimarah pakek baju kayak gitu.."

"Mungkin dia sudah tau kalau ajalnya sudah dekat.." Naruto tertawa garing. Dan sukses satu benjolan tumbuh subur di atas ubun-ubunnya.

"Kau ini, kalau bercanda pikir-pikir dulu kenapa?" Sewot Sakura, yakalik doa tulus Naruto untuk ayahnya akan menjadi kenyataan dalam waktu dekat. Bisa hancur dunia kalau begitu.

"Aiisshh sakit sayang.."

"Rasakan! kalau ngomong itu besok -besok disaring dulu untung nggak keceplosan. Coba saja di depan ayahku kau bicara begitu.."

"Maaf, oh iya kita mau pergi ke mana nih?" Naruto yang telah selesai meringis, kemudian menyeringai dengan tatapan super tampan andalannya.

"Yah aku kira kamu sudah tau, habisnya pas ditelpon tadi siang kamu serius banget sih." Jawab Sakura, Gadis itu sibuk dengan ponselnya karena ia ingin mengganti story baru di akun instagram imilknya.

"Hmm.. kemana ya? nonton aja ya?"

"Masak nonton doang, aku loh sudah dandan cantik-cantik kayak gini.. pergi keluar cuma nonton?" kini atensi Sakura penuh pada kekasih pirangnya, pengen marah tapi Sakura nggak bisa ia takut justru nanti setelah balik kerumah mereka berdua akan berantem lagi seperti minggu lalu.

Naruto menganggat sebelah alisnya, lebay banget sih pacarnya. padahal ya yang Naruto lihat Sakura sama saja, seperti kemarin apanya yang berdandan cobak?

"Apanya yang dandan? aku liat kamu biasa saja malam ini, malahan kamu itu kelihatan lebih cantik kalau pas disekolah loh.."

"Katanya nggak boleh dandan menor-menor, terus sekarang aku kurang cantik? Maksud kamu apa sayang..?" Balas Sakura cepat.

"Yaa, nggak gitu juga Sakura. Maksudku itu minimal biar enak dilihatlah seperti ada rona-rona merahnya itu loh yang dipipi, apa sih namanya. cewek itu biasanya tau.." Sambil berucap Naruto juga menunjuk - nunjuk pipinya, ia memberika perumpamaan yang serupa dengan ucapannya.

 **Kreetak..**

Suara patahan membuat Naruto tak fokus dalam menyetir kemudian ia melirik Sakura yang duduk di kursi samping. Aura hitam pekat muncul membentuk bayangan di belakang punggung Sakura. Sial mulut besar Naruto, mencaci habis-habisan penampilan Sakura malam ini.

Seketika Naruto bungkam, remaja dengan mata shappire indah itu bahkan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Karena terintimidasi dengan aura milik Sakura.

"Bodo amat, Naru jelek!"

Naruto lumayan jengkel juga kalau terus dikatai jelek oleh Sakura. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan ia kemudian ikut mengumpat. "Yah begitu aja terus, bilang aku jelek!-"

"-jelek-jelek begini juga aku itu pacarmu bodoh.." lanjut Naruto sewot.

Keadaan mobil Nissan juke itu panas karena dua kubu yang bersitegang. Naruto dan Sakura belum menemukan tanda-tanda mufakat dari perdebatan mereka mengenai ketampanan dan kecantikan.

* * *

"Sudah sampai.."

Dari mobil putih yang telah terparkir sempurna, dua anak manusia dengan rambut mencolok itu keluar bersamaan. Nampak memang masing-masing dari mereka masih mencoba meredam emosi yang sempat tersulut.

Namanya juga sebuah hubungan pasti ada manis pahitnya juga kok. Tidak mungkin di sebuah hubungan itu cuma ada rasa manisnya semua itu rasanya mustahil. Seperti itulah juga kisah cinta Naruto dan Sakura walaupun masih dalam status pacaran, pasti ada saja yang membuat couple of the years ini berantem. Dan unjung-ujungnya pasti balikan lagi.

Naruto begitu gentlemen, ia mengamit tangan putih Sakura untuk bersama-sama masuk ke sebuah kafetaria yang ingin Sakura kunjungi kemarin.

Sontak saja dada Sakura berdesir senang, walaupun tadi sempat marah rupanya Naruto diam-diam telah mewujudkan keinginannya untuk mengunjungi kafetaria baru yang sedang viral di internet.

"Tempat aslinya, lebih bagus dari yang difoto.." Guman Sakura kagum. Netra hijaunya berkilat senang, Sakura jadi tidak sabar untuk segera memposting kegiatan makan malamnya dicafe ini bersama kekasihnya.

"Hmm.. kau benar Sakura, tempatnya lumayan asik.. ayo masuk ke dalam.."

Naruto menuntun Sakura untuk masuk lebih dalam ke cafe, baru lewat dari pintu masuk. Shappire Naruto membulat karena hampir diseluruh sudut ruangan telah dipenuhi oleh kaum muda seumuran dirinya yang telah bersantap bersama gebetan masing-masing.

"Gila semua mejanya sudah penuh Sayang..!" Naruto pangling, karena mereka tidak mendapat tempat duduk.

"Naru, disana kosong.. Ayo cepat entar keburu diambil lagi tempatnya.."

"Ahh.. iya-iya.." Naruto hanya ikut saja saat tangan kekarnya ditarik paksa oleh Sakura.

"Mbak menu yang paling enak disni apa ya?" Sakura begitu antusias terbukti gadis itu selalu bertanya segala hal tentang kafe ini pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan makanan mereka.

"Kalau saran dari saya, menu spesial di tempat ini adalah disert kak, disert kami terdiri dari berbagai jenis ice cream yang antimenstrime dan dijamin enak.." penjabaran super panjang dari si -pelayan dan disambut anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Yaudah deh tadi appetizers sama main course udah, kami pesan disert paling istimewa dua ya, untuk tambahannya nanti kami pesan lagi.." Akhirnya Naruto bersuara final bila ia biarkan Sakura yang memilih makan lain lagi urusannya. Pelayan itu bisa menderita kesemutan karena lama berdiri menunggu makanan yang akan Sakura pesan.

"Baik kak, silahkan ditunggu.."

Berlalunya pelayan, tak membuat suasana canggung antara Naruto dan Sakura. Pasangan yang sedang kasmaran di malam senin ini begitu menikmati suasana yang tercipta, Naruto begitu menikmati musik pop yang diputar oleh pihak kafe dan Sakura sesekali meminta pendapat Naruto mengenai segala hal.

"Maaf kak menunggu lama silahkan dinikmati pesanannya.."

"oh iya.." Ramah Sakura.

"Sayang coba cicipi ini, smokedmeat level maksimal.. uah mantap.." Naruto menyodorkan potongan daging sapi merah yang penuh dengan biji cabai disetiap sudutnya.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng, oh ayolah selera pedas bukan kesukaannya. Sedangkan Naruto benar-benar pemberani, kekasihnya itu tak tanggung-tanggung memesan makanan dengan level pedas paling tinggi. ihh Sakura melihatnya saja sudah ngeri setengah mati.

"Enggak ah nanti aku sakit perut.."

"Aah.. yaudah deh nggak apa-apa biar aku yang makanin semua.. huahh pedasnya mantap.." Sakura bisa melihat bibir Naruto memerah dan keringat mulai membasahi kening seksi kekasihnya.

karena tak mau kelewatan moment Naruto yang menangis karena kepedasan Sakura kemudian merekam aksi Naruto yang tengah makan dengan membabi buta. "Ayo sayang habiskan! uuhhh.. cabainya merah banget mataku ikut pedas saat melihatnya.."

"yoshh.. aku pasti bisa, huaa pedas!.."

ZOOM. Kamera itu memperbesar gambar yang direkamnya. Bahkan saat makan saja Naruto kelihatan tampan dan seksi, sumpah Sakura merasa telah berdosa karena selalu merepotkan mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna ini.

"Ayo sayang kalau habis dalam waktu 10 menit kamu dapet 2 ciuman dariku.." Godaan Sakura menambah semangat Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan tadi datang lagi membawa disert pesanan Naruto. Setelah disajikan shappire Naruto terbelalak melihat ice cream yang mengepulkan asap yang sangat banyak.

"Huahh.. ice cream ini keren ada asapnya.." Naruto sedikit histeris dan sukses membuat Sakura malu karenanya. Bayangkan triakan nyaring Naruto didengar oleh banyak pengunjung cafetaria Uhh.. pastinya malu banget dan kelihatan sekali kalau mereka berdua kudet tingkat maksimal.

"Kau yakin ice cream ini bisa dimakan Sakura-chan?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk disert antimainstime itu. Ia awalnya terkagum namun setelahnya raut wajahnya menjadi was-was.

"Tentu saja bisa dimakan Naru, ice cream itulah yang membuat cafe ini viral di instagram..." Balas Sakura malas, sumpah sekali lagi Naruto itu malu-maluin banget.

"Ohh begitu, dan ini sebabnya kau menyuruhku untuk hangout ke sini?" Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak buruk, ok akan aku coba... semoga ini tidak beracun!"

* * *

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 20.30 pm. dan saat ini Naruto dan Sakura tengah ada di K-tower yaitu pusat wisata dikota konoha dan tempat yang bagus untuk melihat keindahan kota dari ketinggian 600 meter diatas permukaan tanah.

Berjalan-jalan dengan tautan tangan mesra membuat Sakura sangat senang, siapa cobak gadis yang nggak baperan kalau udah jalan sama pacar ke tempat romantis seperti ini. uh Naruto benar-benar so sweet.

Genggaman tangan Naruto terlepas saat Sakura berlari menuju pembatas tower, gadis itu begitu menikmati sepoian ringan angin malam disana. Naruto yang tertinggal dibelakang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan menyimpan kedua tangan kekarnya di kedua saku celana pendeknya.

"Aku suka disini.."

Naruto ikut menyender dan sebelah tangannya mengungkung bahu Sakura agar lebih mendekat ke tubuhnya. "Kau tidak dingin?" Bisik Naruto.

"Tentu saja dingin, tapi karena ada kamu aku jadi merasa hangat.." Jawaban Sakura, selalu mebuat Naruto puas.

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah, aku mau berbagi kehanga bersamamu.."

Tarikan Naruto semakin kuat, wajah Sakura juga semakin dekat dengan wajah Naruto. freak Sakura tau trik Naruto untuk mencuri ciuman darinya.

"Buka mulutmu.." Bisikan Naruto pelan, dan Sakura pastinya menurut setelah mulut tipis itu terbuka dengan sudut kecil. Naruto langsung menyatukan bibirnya disana, awalnya hisapan lembut namun berubah menjadi hisapan yang menuntut.

Walaupun di tempat umum hal seperti ciuman sudah legal di konoha jadi Naruto dan Sakura tidak terlalu khawatir jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka. Toh masih banyak pasangan muda seusia mereka yang melakukan hal yang sama secar terang-terangan.

Cairan saliva mengotori sedikit sudut bibir Sakura, dengan cepat sebuah ibu jari besar menyeka cairan saliva itu sebelum sempat menetes lebih jauh.

"Aku sayang kamu.." Sebagai penutup hari yang manis sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening lebar milik Haruno Sakura. Efek perlakuan dari Naruto, membuat Sakura panas-dingin mendadak. Orang-orang disekitar mereka melihat jelas cara Naruto memperlakukan Sakura begitu sayang. Sakura salting berat dan langsung memeluk erat pinggang kokoh Naruto serta membenamkan seluruh wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang itu.

"Heh kenapa? Sakura ayo cium aku, tadi kau sudah janji akan memberikan 2 ciuman padaku kan?"

blush.. frontal ucapan Naruto. Benar-benar tuan mesum kesayangan. "Hm.. tapi nanti kalau sudah di mobil"

"Nani? aku maunya sekarang.." Erang Naruto manja.

"ish apaan sih malu Naru~~…"

"Boo.. Sakura sayang, mau ke mana? hei.. matte!" Ucapan Naruto, tak membuat gadis yang terbakar rasa malu itu berhenti ditempat. Sakura makin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"eeh dasar tsundere.." Senyum lima jari menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto. memang ia bisa menyusul Sakura dengan cepat jika ia ikut melebarkan langkah kakinya namun Naruto tak melakukan hal itu. Remaja tanggung itu masih senang berada di K-tower.

Baju tipis itu berkibar terkena angin malam, rasanya sejuk dikulit. Tak lama sepasang tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang dan Naruto tau siapa pelakunya.

"Akhirnya bungaku kembali lagi.. sudah puas kaburnya.?"

"Jahat! kok aku nggak disusulin gitu? malah ditinggal didepan.."

Naruto tertawa garing, mana ada orang yang ditinggal didepan? Sakura ada-ada saja.

"Sengaja, karena aku tau kau tidak bisa lama-lama jauh dariku.."

Akhirnya karena sudah larut, Naruto terpaksa membatalkan salah satu rencananya untuk membawa kabur Sakura kabur ke hotel. Ia teringat dengan wanti-wanti Om Kizashi tentang daging cincang dan bregedel. Naruto seketika merinding.

"Besok hari senin, jangan lupa bangun lebih pagi sayang.."

"Hmm.. siap"

"Jaa.. sampai jumpa besok.."

END

terimakasih aku ucapkan pada teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca dan menulis riview di ffc RAI ini.. huahh.. respons kalian selalu baik dan aku sangat menghargainya.

PS. sampai jumpa di chaper selanjutnya...

dan makin banyak readers yang ngaku kalau mereka berasal dari kelas IPS wkwk.. mantap deh...

dan terakhir untuk typo yang banyak itu udah jadi kebiasaan karena aku pribadi nggak suka baca ulang story yang udah di simpen di doc manager..


	7. episode 7

Sekumpulan slice of life Sosial Class

Episode 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : [ Naruto x Sakura ]

Rated : M

 **recehan anak IPS**

Hari ini hari selasa, dan entah kenapa diluar kelas udara terasa sangat panas. Panasnya sinar matahari begitu galak rasanya menyinari bumi. Bahkan beberapa rumput yang tak tahan akan hukuman pecut sinar matahari ini kian mulai melayu dan kering.

Lihatkan, bahkan karena terlalu teriknya sang surya menjajah bumi. Beberapa siswa kelas XI IPS 2 yang ingin membolos, sebab tidak ada guru yang mengajar di jam pelajaran terakhir. Malah betah tinggal lebih lama didalam kelas yang notabena berisi dua pendingin udara yang siap menyejukan setiap raga siswa/i yang menetap didalamnya.

Yah, namanya juga tidak ada guru. Otomatis pelajaran di jam terakhir ini kosong dan penghuni kelas XI IPS 2 bebas bisa melakukan hal apa saja yang mereka mau. Hanya saja 'Bolos' menjadi satu kata yang enggan terucap dari bibir-bibir lambe anak XI IPS 2 hari ini.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi memilih untuk mengobrol bersama teman mereka. Tak sedikit pula diantaranya, ada yang sibuk bermain game. Bahkan untuk kumpulan para lelaki di kelas ini sudah lengket menyerbu sudut pojokan belakang kelas, untuk bersama-sama menonton sebuah film yang mampu membuat mereka menjerit nikmat bersamaan(?).

Lain halnya dengan genk PARI alias (Perkumpulan Anak Rumpi IPS), besutan para kaum hawa sosialita anak XI IPS 2 yang paling hits satu sekolahan. Para membernya terdiri dari empat bidadari cantik bertubuh aduhay, dan tentu saja mereka berempat adalah siswi yang paling tenar di satu angkatan, bahkan kakak kelas mereka saja kalah tenar darinya.

Member genk PARI yang sudah tersertifikasi memiliki tanda pengenal ada : Sara, Shion, Guren, dan Sakura.

Mereka semua sudah duduk anteng, dengan bentuk melingkar di bangku milik Shion. Mereka sedang melaksanakan rapat penting, atau lebih tepatnya bisa kita sebut mereka berempat tengah melaksanakan sidang paripurna untuk menyelesaikan masalah dari salah satu sahabat mereka yang terkena musibah ditikung oleh pelakor!

"Jadi beneran tuh, Sasuke sudah digaet sama pelakor sekarang?!" Gadis berambut hitam lengkap dengan poni menjuntai di samping pelipis, terlihat sengit bertanya pada gadis merah yang hampir berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

Sara Auroran, gadis baik yang paling kalem dan tentunya juga cantik itu, mengangguk lesu. Hal yang membuatnya kurang mood untuk masuk ke sekolah hari ini, masih ada hubunganya dengan peristiwa kandasnya kisah asmaranya bersama Sasuke Uchiha anak XI IPS 1 tepat di hari minggu, kemarin lusa.

"Si anak ayam itu, benar-benar playboy ya!!" Singgung Shion, makin menjadi-jadi.

Pasalnya ia juga ikut geram dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang sudah membuat Sara menangis puluhan kali semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Hubungan Sasuke dan sahabatnya-Sara memang sering putus-nyambung. Rumornya sih karena si Sasuke selalu kepergok selingkuh.

Sara yang sangat menyukai Sasuke, selalu bisa memaafkan tabiat busuk kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini. Sara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena Sasuke sendiri sudah tegas pada keputusannya akan membawa kemana akhir dari hubungan percintaan mereka.

Dan puncaknya kemarin lusa. Sara benar-benar sedih dan kecewa, setelah Sasuke meminta putus darinya. Alhasil semua member anggota genk PARI, kompak menginap di rumah Sara, sambil menghibur hati gadis malang tersebut. Anggota genk PARI saat itu belum tau alasan pasti mengapa Sasuke meminta putus dari Sara.

Namun Sakura, Guren dan Shion sih sudah bisa menebak jika putusnya kisah cinta Sara itu, karena Sasuke selingkuh lagi.

Dan benar'kan tebakan mereka!

Hari ini, tanpa ada rasa bersalah si Uchiha malah sudah mempublish photo profil pacar baru di akun media sosialnya.

Hal itu memancing keributan di lingkungan KHS. Gosipnya tersebar dengan cepat. Para official fans Sasuke yang mengatas namakan diri mereka dengan sebutan : 'The Mrs Tomato' jadi patah hati semua. Rasanya mereka sudah pernah patah hati dan galau berjamaah saat Sara di tembak oleh Sasuke dulu. Dan belum genap sehari fans 'The Mrs Tomato' bernapas lega dan bahagia, sekarang mereka dipaksa gigit bantal lagi. Setelah Sasuke mengumumkan gadisnya di instagram kepunyaanya.

"Si keparat itu! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya... Berani sekali dia selingkuh lagi!" Cerca Guren semakin panas.

Gadis yang duduk di samping Sara hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, guna menguatkan dan memberi semangat. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Siapa sih pacarnya Sasuke yang sekarang?" Tanya Sakura heran. Setelah dari tadi dia hanya diam, mendengarkan Guren dan Shion saling sahut-menyahut mencaci maki Uchiha yang tampan itu.

"Ino Yamanaka... Aku dengar dia siswi kelas X IPA 4" Cicit Sara begitu pelan.

"Jadi, pelakornya itu adik kelas?"

"Iya Sakura..." Balas Sara lagi.

Guren yang mendengarnya sontak menggebrak meja. Shion bahkan kaget karenanya dan kumpulan anak cowok dipojokan juga menatap horror kearah Guren. Pasalnya mereka kira orang yang menggebrak meja itu adalah seorang guru. Bisa berabe jadinya jika, komplotan mereka kepergok menonton film berkonten dewasa didalam kelas.

"Wow~ Jangan ngamuk Guren"

"Sabar Guren! Jangan hancurkan properti sekolah.."

Sakura dan Shion mencoba untuk menurunkan tegangan tensi dari leader mereka. Maklumlah karena Guren yang umurnya paling tua jadi mereka berempat sepakat jika di gank PARI, Guren'lah yang pantas menjadi ketuanya.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan! Tidak bisa rasanya aku membiarkan Sara terus-terusan sedih gara-gara pelakor itu... Sialan! Nggak tau diri banget ya, tuh cewek... Hobi banget ngerebut pacar orang!"

"Guren.. Bagaimana kalau kita labrak aja'tuh adik kelas.. Sekalian juga kita balaskan dendamnya Sara ke mereka" Ujar Shion dengan ide briliannya. Hidung Guren yang awalnya kembang-kempis hampir meledak karena emosi, kini mulai menenang.

"Aku setuju!" Balas Sakura dengan cepat dan tanggap.

"Ho'o baiklah, aku juga setuju dengan idemu Shion.. Dan Sara, kau tidak perlu khawatir, nanti kita akan balaskan dendammu padanya... Setelah bel pulang, kita langsung saja serbu si pelakor itu ke kelasnya!!!"

"Aku juga dengar rumor jika, kebanyakan anak cewek dikelas X IPA 4 sering mencontek cara berpakaian kita. Mereka bahkan membuat gank perkumpulan yang sama seperti kita.." Shion mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain. Yang sebenarnya juga lebih penting dari topik 'Ditikung Pelakor' dari musibah yang menimpa Sara.

"Oh iya aku juga baru ingat! Beberapa hari lalu. Rasanya aku memang pernah melihat anak kelas X , entah itu anak IPA atau IPB pokoknya aku lupa... Yang jelas intinya, mereka sengaja memakai barang-barang yang mirip sekali dengan aksesoris milik kita" Sakura kembali berbicara setelah ingatannya berhasil memutar mundur memorinya ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tukang jiplak tuh mereka! Emang dasar cewek-cewek sok cantik!!.. Sok mau niru kita lagi, dasar produk kw!" Kali ini benar, hati Sara sudah sedikit mulai menghangat berkat hiburan dan dukungan dari teman-temannya. Ia juga ikut mencaci siswi kelas X IPA 4 yang telah membuat hidupnya kacau.

"Nyontek kok sampek segitunya sih! Kalau memang anak kelas X IPA 4 pelakunya... Itu tandanya mereka sudah mengibarkan bendera perang pada kita guys! Jika dibiarkan pasti mereka akan jadi semakin ngelunjak nanti!! Pokoknya fixs mereka harus diberi pelajaran tata krama dari kita!.. Sekalian aja kita mushanin kelas mereka!!!" Besut Guren berapi-api. Semangat 45-nya berkobar garang, gadis itu bahkan naik ke atas bangkunya seolah sedang memimpin pasukan yang sudah siap untuk bertempur.

"Yeeeiii... Aku setuju!!!" Sorak Shion begitu semangat. Tak kalah hebohnya dari sang ketua genk.

"Benar! kita singkirkan, enyahkan lalu musnahkan semua pelakor dan para penjiplak kw yang ada disekolah ini!!"

"Kita hancurkan mereka sampai berkeping-keping!!" Sara menutup orasi sakral mereka. Dan dengan kompaknya mereka berempat saling pandang, lalu meloloskan tawa nista yang mampu mengundang Shinigami paling seram dari neraka ke dalam kelas.

\--

\--

Selebrasi kegembiraan mereka, sudah lewat beberapa detik lalu.

Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah bosan menonton film di pojokan akhirnya menepi ke bangku milik Shion. Siapa lagi yang ia tuju disana, selain kekasihnya.

"Sakura-chan" Panggil Naruto.

Cekikikan kecil yang mewarnai para gadis di bangku milik Shion seketika senyap. Semuanya tertuju pada tubuh tegap seorang remaja sintal yang melambai lembut untuk Sakura.

Gadis emerald sedikit mendongkak, ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh pujaan hatinya.

"Iya, kenapa sayang?"

"Ke kantin yuk" Ajak Naruto.

Belum sempat rasanya Sakura menjawab, Guren malah sudah menyambar umpan yang Naruto sebar.

"Ke kantin saja minta dianterin... Kau manja sekali Naruto!.." Cela Guren dengan tidak enaknya.

"Kenapa kau protes? Dasar nenek lampir kurang belaian.."

"Apa katamu! Katakan sekali lagi supaya aku bisa menjambak rambutmu!! Dasar duren sialan.."

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto dan Guren yang selalu ribut bila mereka bertemu. Emosi Guren akan gampang naik level dan ia juga akan cepat berubah jadi galak jika Naruto, sudah punya ancang-ancang akan membawa Sakura kabur dari perkumpulan mereka.

Ups!!.. Hal yang membuat Guren selalu kesal pada Naruto, adalah karena rasa irinya yang selalu melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Sakura didalam kelas.

Maklum saja karena Guren itu kan sedang LDR-an dengan kekasihnya. Jadi mereka jarang bertemu dan selalu dilanda rindu. Tidak seperti pasangan Naruto dan Sakura yang hampir setiap hari bisa lengket berduaan, kemana-mana selalu bareng!

Well, akhirnya Sakura bisa berdiri dan keluar dari tempat duduk melingkarnya. "Mau beli apa?"

"Minum" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hmm.. Baiklah aku ikut"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Matanya meneduh saat melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang sedang mengambil ponselnya dan meletakannya di saku baju kemeja putih, tepat di depan dada kirinya.

"Teman-teman.. Aku ke kantin dulu ya" Pamit Sakura pada Shion, Guren dan Sara.

"Iya, jangan lama-lama tapi.. Sudah mau bel pulang nih.. Ingat, kita masih punya urusan penting Sakura" Jelas Guren sambil menatap sengit lelaki jabrik, yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa Sakura pergi dari kelas.

"Siapp.. Aku tidak akan lama kok"

Naruto yang gemas, langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk mempercepat langkah mereka menuju ke kantin. "Ayo Sakura.."

\--

\--

\--

Diluar kelas, Naruto sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu kecil Sakura. Ia merapatkan jaraknya, mumpung koridor sepi. Jadi tak masalah jika Naruto sedikit bermesraan dengan Sakura.

Sesekali bahkan Naruto sedikit mencuri-curi pandang, pada ponsel besar yang tersemat di saku baju gadisnya. Andai saja Naruto bisa menggantikan posisi ponsel itu, pasti rasanya hangat dan sekaligus nikmat bisa berada dekat dengan pucuk melon gadisnya yang menggoda.

Puas mencuri pandang, kini Naruto sontak memicing sebentar. Setelah ia memperhatikan dengan seksama sudut kemeja Sakura.

Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Apa-apaan itu!

Kenapa belahan dada kekasihnya tercetak jelas dari balik seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan?

Sepertinya Sakura hari tidak memakai tank tops, dan parahnya lagi dalaman bra berwarna hitam dihiasi renda brokat pada pucuk atas cup-nya juga terlihat jelas!

Hm! Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya. Andai saja ia tau jika Sakura tidak mengenakan tank tops seperti biasanya maka ia bisa meminjamkan jas KHS kepunyaannya pada Sakura.

Seingat Naruto tadi gadisnya sudah mengenakan jas almamater miliknya sendiri. Tetapi Sakura sepertinya menyingkirkan balutan jas resmi KHS dari tubuhnya, karena hawa udara di Konoha hari ini cukup panas. Jadi mungkin dia tidak kuat lama-lama memakai jas.

Lagipula lama-kelamaan Naruto justru, mulai menikmati pemandangan segar yang tersaji. Dimana matanya bisa dengan bebas melihat lekukan tubuh gadisnya dari balik kemeja putih tipis hampir transparan yang dikenakannya.

Naruto malah makin senang, rasanya dirinya nanti akan bisa dengan mudah melecuti pakaian Sakura. Lalu dengan gemas menerkamnya tanpa ampun. Yah, itu bisa saja terjadi, jika mereka sudah berada di dalam satu ruangan yang tertutup.

Khukhukhu!... Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kelapa Naruto seperti tersengat listrik kecil yang aktif dengan ingatan beberapa scene film birunya dan sensasi geli menggelitik kuat perutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Karena sedaritadi mereka hening dan Naruto senyum-senyum mesum sendiri tanpa membaginya pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. Nanti sepulang sekolah kau mau'kan mampir kerumahku dulu?"

Sakura nampak berpikir dengan tawaran Naruto. Sedangkan lelaki yang masih memeluk penuh bahunya itu, selalu menebar senyum mencurigakan ketika bersamanya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, sekalian saja kita kerjakan pr prakarya yang kemarin... Tugas itu dikumpulnya hari jumat loh~" Balas Sakura dengan imutnya.

"Okee sayang" Naruto spontan memajukan wajahnya dengan semangat.

Untungnya Sakura cepat berpaling, kalau tidak. Hampir saja pria pirangnya berhasil mencuri ciuman disekolah. Apalagi di koridor yang akan mereka lewati, menjadi tempat berpapasan dengan Iruka-sensei di depan sana.

\--

Sampai di kantin, Naruto membeli sebuah minuman isotonik, dan Sakura membeli susu kotak rasa vanila.

Mereka duduk sebentar di meja kantin. Suasana kantin lumayan ramai, karena kebetulan juga ada pasukan kakak kelas XII IPS 1 disana.

Si ketua osis, Hatake Kakashi beserta teman-teman sekelasnya sangat ribut. Canda tawa mereka rasanya bahkan sampai menembus ke lantai dua gedung sekolah. Naruto tidak mau mengakrabkan dirinya dengan kakak kelas IPS itu, ia memilih duduk anteng di depan kekasihnya yang sibuk menyedot susu vanila sampai kedua pipinya menggembung.

"Ngh?" Lenguh Sakura, emeraldnya agak membulat namun tetap terpaku pada layar datar ponselnya.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Yah... Sialan, kenapa rapat osis harus diadakan hari ini sih!" Keluh Sakura.

Pasalnya pemberitahuan akan diadakannya rapat osis hari ini, cukup mendadak. Dan pengumuman itu baru saja dikirim oleh sekertaris utama dari pengurus inti osis, melalui pesan singkat di grup chat media sosial mereka.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, ketika Sakura mulai menggerutu. "Rapat untuk apa lagi? Bukannya kau sudah selesai jadi osis sayang?"

"Belum, semester dua aku akan mundur... Dan kata Rin senpai, rapatnya hari ini diadakan sepulang sekolah jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mampir kerumahmu..."

"Hee!! Kenapa tidak jadi?" Labrak Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Rapatnya pasti sampai sore Naruto.." Balas Sakura dengan hembusan napas beratnya.

"Bolos saja, lagipula mereka akan membahas apa lagi sih? Aku rasa sudah cukup event yang kalian buat bulan lalu.. Itu sudah sukses besar, osis mau buat kegiatan apa lagi sekarang!" Sungut Naruto. Dirinya melirik tajam kumpulan anak-anak kelas duabelas IPS. Terutama sapphire Naruto tertuju tajam pada ketua genk mereka yang merangkap jabatan sebagai ketua osis di KHS.

Bisa-bisanya si ubanan itu meminta seluruh anggota osis untuk mengikuti rapat bodohnya! Gara-gara itu, Naruto jadi harus menunggu Sakura selesai dari tugasnya mengikuti rapat tersebut. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Entahlah... Nanti ya, aku akan coba mengikuti setengah jalan dari rapatnya... Selesai pembahasan inti aku akan minta ijin pulang.." Tutur Sakura dengan lembut. Ia bisa membaca wajah Naruto yang awalnya kisut-kecewa, akan ditinggal rapat olehnya.

"Yasudah aku akan menunggumu.. Jangan lama-lama" Wanti Naruto, sambil mengamit jemari Sakura yang bebas diatas meja.

"Iya tentu saja.."

\--

Ketika sudah sampai di depan kelas, setelah perjalanan kembalinya sepasang kekasih yang paling serasi di kelas IPS itu dari kantin. Bel pulangpun berbunyi nyaring.

Semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan, mencomot tas mereka hendak pulang kerumah. Lumayan lah, dapet ngadem di kelas tanpa adanya guru yang mengajar. Jadi otak anak-anak XI IPS 2 bisa pulang dengan keadaan enteng tanpa beban.

Sakura dan Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mereka merapikan tas, tapi yang terlihat justru hanya Sakura'lah yang merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Sedangkan Naruto?

Jangan tanya lagi! Bocah Uzumaki ini, tidak pernah membawa buku-bukunya pulang. Jadi tas kecil yang ia bawa hanya dimuat oleh sebongkah powerbank, smarthpone berukuran layar 5,5 inci, dompet kulit kesayangan dan kunci motor vespa miliknya.

"Sakura..." Naruto menepuk pelan pundak gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Sakura memajukan dagunya, pertanda ia menunggu kalimat Naruto yang selanjutnya.

Lelaki pirang yang tampannya tiadatara itu sedikit berbisik di telinga Sakura. Napas panasnya sukses membuat kulit leher Sakura jadi merinding. Dan sontak saja setelah Naruto berbisik wajah Sakura sudah memerah. Semerah buah tomat dan stroberi yang sudah masak.

"Benarkah!!" Seru Sakura panikan.

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Paras cantik Sakura tertutup sempurna oleh bedak merah alami berupa blushing yang tidak bisa ditahan akibat bisikan Naruto.

"Makanya ini dipakai... Aku tidak mau ada laki-laki lain yang menikmatinya" Titah Naruto sambil kerkikik geli. Karena kepanikan Sakura yang imut dimatanya. Bahkan gadis itu bisa refleks menutupi bagian dadanya sendiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Arghh!!... Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Baka!!!" Kesal Sakura yang mulai manyun dan ngambek.

"Habisnya tadi'kan aku ingin melihatnya... Tapi jika orang lain yang ikut melihat 'itu mu' baru tidak boleh!" Kekeh Naruto. Telapak tangannya mengacak gemas rambut Sakura hingga berantakan.

"Tetap saja... Harusnya bilang dari tadi!" Masih bertampang ambekannya. Sakura cepat-cepat mengenakan jas KHS nya. Seperti suruhan Naruto.

"Barusan juga sudah aku bilang" Ujar Naruto begitu enteng, bahunya bahkan terangkat singkat.

"Mesum!" Lebel itu akhirnya keluar untuk Naruto.

"Uh.. Kau makin imut saat mengatakannya, aku makin tidak sabar untuk membawamu pulang, lalu memakanmu~"

Ucapan Naruto sengaja di cadelkan. Remaja jabrik khas rambut duren itu senantiasa mencubit gemas kedua pipi chuby kekasihnya.

"Ishh!!.. Naruto, awas ya..!!"

"Hehehe... 'ampun' sayang" Naruto nyengir sambil membentuk kedua jarinya menyerupai huruf v'

"Sakura!!"

Naruto menoleh cepat ketika bentakan cempreng memecah kegembiraannya ketika berhasil membuat kekasihnya ngambek. Sedikit berdecak kesal, akhirnya Naruto menggulirkan matanya malas.

Itu Guren! Gadis berbibir hitam yang sudah berdecak pinggang menunggu Sakura bergabung bersama gank mereka.

"Oh iya.. Sekarang waktunya ya, ok tunggu aku!"

"Mau kemana?" Heran Naruto.

Sakura buru-buru memakai tas ranselnya, dan sedikit menepuk punggung lebar Naruto sebelum pergi bersama komplotan cewek ter'hits di KHS itu.

"Ada sedikit urusan... Aku duluan ya sayang, nanti akan aku telpon jika rapatnya sudah selesai" Tutup Sakura, dan ia melangkah cepat untuk menyusul Guren, Shion dan Sara keluar kelas.

"Hei, Sakura!!..." Seru Naruto dari bangku belakang. Bahkan Sakura sebenarnya masih bisa mendengar erangan tersebut, hanya saja ia memilih fokus untuk mengikuti langkah Guren dan kawan-kawan menuju ke kelas X IPA 4.

"Wah, benar-benar menyebalkan!!" Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri. Apalagi ia tidak ikut osis. Apa yang akan dia lakukan sambil menunggu Sakura pulang?

Untung saja Naruto sayang Sakura. Jika tidak! Mungkin saja sudah dari dulu Naruto mencelubkan putri sematawayang dari paman Kizashi itu ke kawah gunung Fuji karena terlalu sering membuat dirinya jengkel setengah mati, saat menunggu Sakura selesai membereskan urusan-urusan tidak penting bersama teman-temannya.

\--

\--

Didalam riuhnya suasana koridor KHS, empat gadis modis membelah lautan manusia yang ada. Dengan sekali kibasan tangannya, siswa dan siswi yang menghalangi jalan mereka langsung menepi hingga menempel pada tembok.

Genk yang paling hits dan berkuasa tengah lewat disepanjang koridor yang akan mengarahkan mereka ke tujuannya, yaitu kelas X IPA 4.

"Kawaiinyaa~"

"Hai cantik..."

"Gurennn senpai Wo Ai Ni~ Aku cinta padamu!!"

Beberapa seruan nyaring dari para penggemar genk PARI XI IPS 2, semakin menambah ramai suasana koridor. Bahkan tak jarang adik kelas cowok khususnya yang 'tidak tau diri' juga ikut mengintili empat senpai cantik yang tergabung juga dalam persatuan organisasi tingkat siswa alias anggota osis-KHS.

"T'ch menggelikan" Simbingan tajam dari Guren tak menghentikan yuforia adik-adik kelas yang memuji kecantikannya dan langsung mengutarakan perasaan mereka.

"Wah itu ya, Shion senpai... Pacarnya Utakata senpai kan? Kakak kelas XI IPA 1 yang ganteng itu loh!"

"Oh iya dia ya, cantik banget!!"

"Ish! Judes banget sih jadi orang... Sok kecantikan tuh mereka kalo kita puji-puji! Dasar senior sombong!"

"Sakura senpai cantik ya~"

Berbagai pujian bahkan ejekan juga santer terdengar. Kali ini pelakunya adalah adik kelas cewek yang mendiami kelas X IPB. Tinggal satu blok lagi Guren, Sara, Shion dan Sakura akan sampai di kelasnya para pelakor sekolah.

Ketika Guren berhasil menatap tajam siswi yang sengaja mencaci maki keberadaan mereka di lantai sekolah yang dominan dihuni oleh kelas X. Gadis berseragam KHS, berambut orange terang itu nyalinya langsung ciut. Dia yang mengatai Guren dan kawan-kawannya 'sosok kakak kelas judes dan sombong' sontak memalingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura tidak melihat mereka.

Padahal jika sampai gadis itu bermain mata dengan Guren. Pastinya tidak ada lagi kata ampun untuknya. Guren tak akan segan-segan menarik kerah kemejanya dan membuat perhitungan yang panjang dengan pelaku cibiran itu.

"Pengejut! Beraninya menghujat dibelakang... Kalau berani sini maju kedepan!" Seru Guren pada gadis berambut orange cerah tadi.

"Guren ayolah kita fokus saja mencari si pelakor itu... Nanti dia keburu pulang" Ujar Sara yang juga sebenarnya terganggu dengan ejekan adik kelasnya tadi.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu... Aku akan mengampuninya kali ini"

"H'm lagipula kita harus cepat.. Ada rapat osis setelah ini kan?" Sambung Sakura dengan wajah inocetnya.

\--

 _Skip beberapa menit kemudian._

BRAAKKKK!

Pintu kayu geser yang ada disana dibuka dengan kasar. Benar itu kelasnya, lebel plakat kayu yang menunjukkan nama kelas 'X IPA 4' adalah sasaran genk PARI.

"Siapa yang bernama Ino Yamanaka di kelas ini?"

Hanya tersisa kurang lebih sepuluh orang siswi yang sedang membersihkan kelas disana. Sepertinya mereka adalah anak-anak yang mendapat jatah piket harian di kelas itu.

Guren sudah berkoar seperti singa. Malah tatapan heran dan bingung yang ia dapati dari kumpulan adik kelasnya itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang bernama Ino Yamanaka disini?" Beo Guren untuk yang keduakalinya.

"Ino?" Akhirnya mereka'pun merespon seadanya.

Sara sudah menggebu-gebu, matanya meneliti tajam setiap siswi yang ada. Sayangnya gadis yang ia cari sepertinya tidak ada di kelas ini. Seingatnya Ino Yamanaka yang sudah menjadi kekasih baru mantan pacarnya itu memiliki ciri yang percis sama seperti Shion. Dimana gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang pucat yang panjang, mata aquamarin lalu kulit putih bersih.

Kenapa Sara bisa tau percis rupa 'pelakor' yang merenggut mantan pacarnya?

Iya, karena Sara sempat menstalking pelakor itu setelah Sasuke tak sengaja menge-tag fotonya di salah satu akun media sosialnya.

"Iya! Ino Yamanaka... Anak X IPA 4!" Garang Guren yang sudah tak tahan melihat kelemotan adik kelasnya dalam menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ino Yamanaka siapa? Dikelas kami tidak ada yang namanya Ino Yamanaka Senpai" Ucap mereka.

DOENG!!..

Otomatis kerutan besar langsung muncul didahi Guren. Sama halnya dengan sang ketua. Para anggota dari genk PARI muncul dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang berbeda-beda, Sara malah menganga lebar. Shion membeku dengan wajah heran dan Sakura yang mengernyit tidak paham.

"Masa'sih? Ino Yamanaka itu kan anak kelas X IPA 4!! Masak kalian tidak tau teman kalian sendiri!.." Cibir Sara pada akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Ini aneh! Sepertinya kita salah alamat.." Bisik Shion pada Sakura.

"Entahlah aku belum paham" Balas Sakura kemudian.

Dan kedua gadis itu membiarkan Guren serta Sara yang menyelesaikan kebingungan yang terjadi.

"Serius senpai.. Dikelas kami tidak ada siswi yang bernama Ino Yamanaka" Kekeh salah satu siswi.

"Ah..? Apa benar!!" Kilah Guren masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kalau senpai masih tidak percaya, coba saja lihat daftar absensi yang ada di meja guru itu.."

Keempat gadis cantik itu sontak mengerumuni meja guru, yang ada di pojok kiri ruangan. Tepat sejajar dengan pintu masuk.

"Ish! Tidak mungkin!!!..."

"Ino Yamanaka... Ino Yamanaka... Ino Yamanaka... Ino!!.." Jemari Guren naik turun meneliti setiap nama yang tertera di daftar absensi tersebut. Naasnya tak ada nama target mereka yang terekam melalui skrining matanya.

"TIDAK ADA..!!" Heboh Shion.

Tanpa sadar Sara sudah menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!!"

"AH? KENAPA JADI BEGINI...!!!" Erang Guren memekakkan satu ruangan.

"Yaampun, kita salah orang!" Sesal Sakura yang ikut merasa sesat telah memfitnah seorang gadis yang belum tentu mereka ketahui bikas, sikap dan rupanya seperti apa.

"Yah... Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Guren menggigit jemari lentiknya, guna berpikir sejenak. Tidak mungkin'kan mereka langsung melongos pergi dari kelas yang hampir mereka kacaukan ini.

Apalagi melihat tatapan adik kelasnya yang tersirat akan ejekan 'Kakak kelas aneh' mengarah tepat pada genk PARI, membuat Guren khawatir jika pamor mereka akan jatuh di hadapan adik kelasnya.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa senpai berempat dengan Ino Yamanaka?" Tanya siswa yang penasaran dengan sosok orang yang dicari oleh senpai pentolan anak IPS tersebut.

"Oh tidak! Kami tidak punya urusan apa-apa dengannya hahaha~" Garing Guren dengan wajah keterpaksaan.

"Seingatku ya.. Dulu aku kenal dengan seseorang yang namanya Ino Yamanaka, kami sempat berteman tapi setelah lulus Junior High kami berpisah dan sepertinya dia tidak bersekolah di KHS.." Pernyataan lantang dari gadis berambut coklat pendek itu makin membuat Guren salah tingkah. Terutama Sara juga yang bertampang menyesal karena telah keliru memberikan informasi kepada teman-temannya.

Suasana seketika krik krik. Bagaikan padang rumput yang hanya dihuni oleh suara jangkrik yang iseng.

Guren memandang Sara dengan horror. Shion dan Sakura sontak saling toleh-menoleh. Ok fixs mereka merasa agak malu sekarang.

Bisakah seseorang menyeponsori mereka berempat untuk terbang ke bulan dengan pesawat Nasa yang elit?

"MAAFKAN AKU... Ayo kita pergi dari sini!!" Sara mendorong tubuh Guren, Shion dan Sakura agar segera menghilang dari kelas X IPA 4 yang tak berdosa itu.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan untuk kami!!" Terror menakutkan dari manik hitam pekat kepunyaan Guren membuat Sara gemetar dan senyum hambar tergores tipis di wajahnya.

"Hehehe... Maaf-maaf aku akan coba perbaiki kesalahanku yang sudah memberikan info yang salah. Ternyata Ino Yamanaka si 'pelakor' itu tidak bersekolah disini... Tapi sepertinya dia memang benar mendapat kelas X IPA 4 di sekolahnya yang asli.." Tutur Sara selengkap-lengkapnya.

Guren mendesah. Sakura dan Shion juga sama mereka menghembuskan napas berat. Rasanya penggerebekan mereka gagal total. Malahan mereka tidak membidik target yang tepat. Salah sasaran, meleset dan pastinya kejadian ini memalukan untuk diingat.

"Yah, setidaknya kita masih harus menghadiri rapat osis'kan?" Rupanya ingatan Sakura masih begitu tajam tentang rapat yang harus mereka hadiri hari inu.

"Aduh.. Aku malas sekali untuk ikut~" Keluh Sara yang sudah mulai down kembali gara-gara aksi mereka tadi.

"Aku juga... Sebenarnya sih, aku sudah ada janji dengan Kabuto untuk jalan berdua.. Kebetulan dia libur hari ini"

"Cieee~ Akhirnya dapet jatah jalan ya~" Sara menyenggol pinggang Guren sambil menggoda kakak tertuanya itu.

Guren tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang makin terlihat ketika ia akan membayangkan kencannya dengan Kabuto nanti. Wow!! Jarang-jarang para anggota genk PARI bisa melihat ketua mereka blushing hebat begini. Saatnya mengabadikannya!!

Sakura kemudian melirik Shion penuh harap. Satu-satunya sohib yang belum berargumen dengan alasannya.

"Hehe.." Shion tertawa canggung karena sebenarnya dirinya juga malas untuk ikut rapat osis tersebut.

"Jadi?" Tuntut Sakura, hanya kepada Shion.

"Aku juga~ Aku tidak ikut rapat ah... malas tau Sakura, aku sih langsung ingin pulang untuk tidur"Balas Shion.

Putri Haruno itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia menggeleng singkat dengan sikap teman-temannya yang mendadak tidak bersemangat. Kekompakan yang menularkan kemalasan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan bermuara ke pada Sakura juga.

Rasanya tidak mungkin Sakura akan mengikuti rapat hari ini, karena tidak akan seru rasanya jika hanya dirinya yang hadir dari keempat genk PARI yang sudah menjadi anggota osis tetap dari kelas sepuluh semester dua.

Mereka berempat sekarang berjalan beriringan di koridor yang lenggang. Tidak sesesak yang tadi. "Yasudah deh, aku juga mau pulang saja.." Putus Sakura kemudian.

"Yah, memang lebih baik sekarang kita pulang saja... Nanti kita cari tau lagi siapa sebenarnya si 'pelakor' Ino Yamanaka itu!" Koar Guren kembali tersulut dengan api kecil.

"Ok aku setuju~"

"Baiklah aku akan stalking lagi. Aku pastikan kali ini info si pelakor tidak akan salah lagi!.."

"He'mm.. Kabari saja, jika pelakor itu sudah ketemu.. Ayo kita pulang"

\--

\--

\--

 _Di dekat Loby KHS._

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya diatas meja marmer loby yang sudah kosong tersebut. Hanya ada seorang cleaning sevice yang membersihkan pintu kaca otomatis didepan sana.

Emerald Sakura memicing ketika panggilannya selalu dirijek oleh kekasihnya. 'Dimana Naruto?' Batinya.

Karena tak kunjung diangkat, Sakura kemudian menunduk semakin dalam guna mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada pacarnya.

BHAAAAAAA!!!!

KYAAAAA!!!...

Tanpa diduga, Naruto berseru kencang dan memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Meskipun gadis itu memakai tas ransel. Tapi pelukan Naruto bisa begitu erat membelilit tubuhnya.

Alhasil Haruno Sakura juga ikut berteriak kencang tadi. Bahkan napasnya memburu karena terkejut dikageti dari belakang oleh Naruto.

PLAK!

Sakura dengan ganasnya menampar bahu Naruto.

Baginya sungguh tidak lucu jika Naruto tertawa kencang ketika dirinya harus menahan detak jantung yang hampir copot karena kaget. Untungnya Sakura tidak mengalami heart attack karenanya.

"Jahat sekali~" Renggut Naruto yang meringis menahan geplakan maut kekasihnya yang lagi-lagi mulai ngambek.

"Orang yang jahat itu kau! Kenapa sih kau suka sekali mengagetiku, itu tidak lucu tau!"

"Hahahaha... Habisnya aku suka melihat wajahmu yang menegang kaku begitu ketika kaget hahaha... Harusnya aku memotomu tadi"

Naruto sibuk bergulat dengan tawanya sampai tak sadar Sakura mulai marah.

"Uh~ Lihatlah wajah unyu'mu itu saat ngambek, benar-benar menggemaskan sayang..." Goda Naruto semakin keras.

"Isshh... Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura menginjak kaki Naruto dengan gemas. Hingga lelakinya mengaduh cukup lantang.

"Auch! Sakitt..." Geram Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Mutlak Sakura. Dan Naruto pasrah menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan, mengikuti punggung Sakura didepannya.

Lagi-lagi karena untung Naruto begitu menyayangi Sakura. Jadi ia tidak bisa mencekik gadis yang sudah membuat kakinya berdenyut nista ini!.

\--

\--

 _Perjalanan Pulang._

Sakura menggelayut manja pada pinggang kekasihnya. Yah, perjalanan pulang dengan sepeda motor vespa kesayangan Naruto memang yang paling nikmat.

Demi memecah suasana keheningan, Naruto yang iseng akhirnya bertanya pada gadisnya. Kenapa bisa ia pulang cepat hari ini. Apakah Sakura tidak jadi mengikuti rapat osis itu?

"Memangnya kau tidak jadi ikut rapat?" Singgungnya.

Gadis yang sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung kokoh lelaki jabrik itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Oh begitu.. Jadi ya, kau mampir kerumahku sekarang" Senyuman kegirangan tercetak begitu lebar diwajah lelaki yang mempesona dengan mata biru sapphirenya.

"Jadilah... Kita'kan akan membuat tugas prakarnya.." Tegas Sakura.

"Ok sayang~..."

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto sudah menambah kecepatan laju motornya. Tangannya memutar stang motor begitu kuat. Yuhuuu.. Waktunya pulang, dan Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk mengurung Sakura didalam kamarnya siang ini!

END.

\--

\--

Wow.. Berkutat dengan fic lama itu menyusahkan ya :7 haha.. tidak apa-apa lah sekali-sekali juga. maaf jika ada typo dan kosakata bahasanya agak monoton hehe :3

Ega ucapkan terimakasi banyak buat semua readers yang udah mampir di sini... dan juga salam NS dari ega, kalian yang membaca fic ini pasti kangen berat sama couple NS kita yang greget dan ngegemesin ini hihihi.. yaampun ega kangen banget...

Skrol ke bawah lagi dikit aja~ semangat :3

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

Alasan lain kenapa fic ini ratednya M

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

 **Omake!**

 _Didalam rumah Naruto._

Hari ini benar, Naruto mengajak Sakura pulang kerumahnya. Tentu saja dengan maksud lain, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk melahap bulat-bulat tubuh mungil kekasihnya dalam balutan kenikmatan duniawi hihihi...

Ditambah dengan ketidak hadiran Kushina dirumah juga semakin membuat Naruto mantap untuk bisa langsung menggagahi Sakura dalam satu hentakan keras.

"Auch~... Sakit sayang!"

"Maaf ya Sakura, apa yang itu terlalu keras?"

Beberapa rembesan suara berupa erangan dan desahan(?) sampai terdengar ke keluar dari sebuah kamar di kediaman Uzumaki.

Pasalnya sang pemilik kamar itu, saat ini sedang melakukan satu hal bersama kekasihnya didalam sana.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan segera menemui puncak akhir dari kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Aahhh... Terlalu dalam Naruto!" Si gadis membentak pacarnya masih dengan suara agak bergetar(?).

"Maaf Sakura-chan, habisnya punyaku kan panjang..." Sesal si tuan rumah yang tak tega melihat kekasihnya kesakitan. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka melakukan kegiatan yang mendebarkan sekaligus menguras tenaga ini.

"Naruto... Keluarkan~ Aduh sakitt, kita mulai lagi dari awal!!"

"Sudah terlanjur masuk sayang... Kita lanjutkan saja, nanti jika diulang. Bisa-bisa kau akan sakit lagi-"

"-Auch! Sial.. Yang ini dalam sekali bagaimana caranya kembali..?" Umpatan maskulin yang keluar dari bibir ranum remaja sintal itu membuat gadis bersurai pink kian memanas.

"Sudah aku bilang... Ulang dari awal!" Sengit Sakura dalam mode on.

"Aahh~ menyebalkan... Terserah kau saja!... Jika sakit jangan salahkan aku! Ku'robek saja semuanya ya!!?" Ancam Naruto. Karena menurutnya keputusan kekasihnya ini terlalu merepotkan.

"Tidak akan! Jika kau bisa memasukkannya dengan benar lalu menariknya sampai habis, maka aku tidak akan sakit baka!.. Dan jangan coba-coba berani untuk merobeknya!!" Ancaman Sakura ini juga tak kalah menyinggung Naruto.

"T'ch sialan... Aku benci ini!..."

"Tarik Naruto... Tarikkk lebih jauh!"

"Sakura-chan ini kepanjangan, lihatlah benangnya jadi kusut tidak berbentuk.. Akan aku potong habis semuanya!!"

Didalam kamar yang bernuansa lembut dan dingin tentunya, dua anak manusia sedang bertarung dengan ego masing-masing.

Dimana remaja perempuan berparas ayu mulai merajuk. Ia meniup-niup ibu jarinya yang tidak sengaja di tusuk oleh sebuah jarum. Sedangkan tangan lainnya yang selamat dari luka itu, memegang kain perca yang akan dipakai untuk membuat tugas kerajinan bersama sang kekasih.

"Kasihan kalau dipotong, belinya'kan lumayan mahal.. Tarik ulang semuanya"

Tipe orang pelit dan hemat itu beda tipis. Dan Sakura berada di antara kedua tipe orang tersebut. Dia beranggapan jika benang dan kain perca sisa dari bahan-bahan pakaian yang tidak terpakai akan sayang jika dibuang.

Padahal mereka berdua tadi membelinya hanya dengan harga yang tak sampai menyaingi mahalnya segelas es teh manis dikantin sekolah.

"Seperti yang kau bilang pekerjaan kita ini, sudah salah... Sekalian saja kita robek sampai habis, gunakan lagi kain yang lain!!"

Naruto sudah memegang gunting untuk merobek-robek kainnya. Tapi Sakura dengan cepat menyita benda tajamnya.

Akhirnya Naruto pasrah menarik benang yang ia pakai untuk menyulam sebuah pola diatas kain perca tersebut.

Tugas prakarya yang akan mereka buat adalah sebuah taplak meja yang berbahan dasar kain perca, sisa-sisa industri pakaian dan untuk mempercantik tugas mereka. Naruto dan Sakura ingin menyulam sebuah pola bunga mawar merah di tengah-tengah taplak meja tersebut.

Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi mereka untuk melakukan aksi menyulam bersama-sama.

Naruto yang kekeh ingin mencoba lebih dulu menjahit pola yang mereka buat. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau meng'iya'kan saja keinginannya.

Karena tak terbayang sulitnya meniru bentuk pola dan kedodolan Naruto dalam hal menjahit. Alhasil Sakura yang diutus untuk memegang pola malah harus menderita karena beberapa kali Naruto tak sengaja menusuk jari-jari kekasihnya dengan jarum hingga berdarah.

Sungguh kasihan nasib Sakura. Dan ketika giliran Sakura yang ingin menggantikan Naruto menyulam pola mereka. Benang merah yang mereka pakai justru menyangkut kusut dan saling membelilit antar pola satu ke-pola yang lainnya. Intinya tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Naruto jadi menggerutu kesal dan ia sangat benci mengerjakan tugas kesenian prakarya ini. Rasanya ingin merobek habis semuanya!!

"Makanya aku bilang juga apa! Ayo ulang semua.. Tapi jangan dipotong lagi kainnya.. Kan'kasihan bahannya kalau di buang-buang!"

"Hn." Balas Naruto singkat tanpa minat, kupingnya sudah panas mendengar kecerewetan Sakura. Matanya lalu terpaku penuh untuk menarik benang-benang merah yang tersangkut di beberapa pola.

Sakura yang aneh mendengar jawaban satu kata dari Naruto jadi sedikit bersalah.

Bagaimanapun juga Sakura tidak sepatutnya membentak Naruto karena lelaki itu sudah beberapa kali berhasil menusuk tangannya.

Ketidak-tahuan Naruto akan hal menyulam, harusnya bisa dimaklumi oleh Sakura. Karena tidak mungkin rasanya Naruto bisa ahli menyulam, sedangkan dalam kesehariannya lelaki itu tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan tersebut.

Terbersit sedikit rasa bersalah jadinya, dan Sakura ingin mencairkan suasana saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tertekuk kusut demi menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Kau marah padaku?" Iseng Sakura. Karena benar ketika Naruto berhenti bicara, rasanya sepi sekali. Maksudnya tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat Sakura bersemangat untuk mengerjakan sulamannya.

"Ti-dak.."

"Iya kau marahh~ Tidak apa, mengaku saja..." Lagi-lagi Sakura mencoba menggoda Naruto. Tapi sepertinya remaja jabrik itu sudah tidak memiliki selera humor seperti tadi. Dan sekarang wajah Naruto begitu serius menatap lurus emeraldnya.

Sakura tertegun sekaligus merasa gugup, tumben sekali sapphire Naruto menerang tajam kearahnya. Pasti ini pertanda jika Naruto benar-benar marah pada Sakura. Mam tu de pus -Mampus!

"Aku tidak marah... Justru-" Sakura reflek menjauh. Namun Naruto berhasil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Naruto diam sesaat namun hal yang memacu detak jantung Sakura adalah ketika Naruto meniup dan mencium sayang ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Sakura yang terluka.

"-Aku kasihan padamu.. Tusukan jarum ini pasti sakit kan? Kemarilah biar aku obati.."

Blush!!...

Sakura sukses membisu dan memerah untuk yang keduakalinya hari ini.

Sungguh tidak terpikirkan bagi Sakura, untuk hari ini ia bisa melihat Naruto yang sangat imut saat mencium tangannya yang luka. Dan perkataan lembut lelakinya seperti anastesi pembius hati sampai meleleh.

'Oh my god Naruto.. Kenapa kau begitu so sweet!' Iner Sakura yang hampir pingsan.

"Aku minta maaf ya..." Naruto membuka laci di bawah meja belajarnya. Lalu ia langsung membuka plaster luka untuk kekasihnya yang masih duduk bersila di lantai, lengkap dengan alat-alat menyulam mereka yang masih berantakan.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura lebih dekat padanya. Ia berjongkok sedikit. Dengan telaten dan kecakapan PMR bekal dari Junior High, luka di ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Sakura sudah terbebat rapi oleh plaster.

Sakura tertangkap basah tak berkedip memandang wajah Naruto yang lumayan dekat saat mengobatinya. Lelaki jabrik itu menyeringai dan secepat kilat ia berhasil menyambar ranumnya belahan bibir pink yang menggoda.

Ciuman Naruto terasa lembut, hingga tak sadar Sakura malah sampai memejam untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan manis dari bibir kekasihnya.

Hanya beberapa detik mereka bercumbu, Sakura agak sedikit kecewa karena Naruto sudah menarik kepalanya. Lepas sudah ciuman mereka. Naruto memberikan hadiah senyuman manis, sebelum ia kembali bersuara.

"Pacarku tidak boleh terluka lebih dari ini. Nah.. Dan sekarang giliranmu yang menyulam Sakura-chan, biar aku pegang polanya. Tusukan saja jarumnya.. Tidak apa-apa-"

 _Arghh!! Ajhgekwqtrien..._

Sakura kehabisan kata-kata!!

"-kita selesaikan tugasnya sekarang juga, lebih cepat lebih baik! Dan sehabis ini aku ingin kita bermain di atas ranjang sampai puas... Kau mau kan Sakura?"

\--

 **Really END!**

Ups! Kerecehan yang sia-sia...

Chuuu~ :3


End file.
